In Another Life
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: In another life, a Hyuga woman had once shown concern for Madara Uchiha. Maybe, that was why he found himself so drawn to her. Perhaps, it didn't matter. He had won the war and now, it was up to him to create a better world and that included restoring his Clan. Madara just saw no reason why those plans couldn't include Hinata and he didn't mind sharing with with Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** This AU assumes that Madara won the war, but decided not to use the Infinite Tsukuyomi. This is a Madara x Hinata x Sasuke story and for Hinata, it won't be love at first sight. Sasuke's and Madara's romantic affections will only be focused on Hinata in this fic and not each other. This is also one of my new stories from January 2018. So viewer reception will play a large part in determining how quickly it gets updated. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, reviews are always appreciated and I hope you enjoy this story.

 **Dedication:** A special thank you to **_WhiteGems_** is in order. If you don't mind love triangles and a somewhat evil Madara, I would encourage you to check out their story called **_Lady Hyuuga_**. I found it very inspirational while writing this, but obviously I'm putting my own spin on this pairing.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my fanfics.

Chapter 1

Sentimentality. He supposed that was the reason. Her eyes were too much like the eyes of that girl he had known so long ago.

"What were the results of her exam?" Madara's locks eyes with Orochimaru.

While the Uchiha had a personal distaste for the man, Madara also wasn't the sort to waste talent. In particular, Orochimaru's knowledge of almost anything related to human biology and medicine was exceptional. Which was why, he was somewhat glad that Sasuke had revived the damn snake.

Orochimaru licks his lower lip and smiles. "I'm happy to report that the Hyuga Heiress seems perfectly fine." Then why was she still unconscious? "The only thing wrong with her is exhaustion. She'll likely wake in a few hours or days at most. Until then, I have an IV hooked up to her to keep Hinata hydrated and if necessary, fed."

That was good. Why Madara cared so much, well he hadn't even fully determined that yet. He didn't need to explain himself though. Not even to himself, it seemed.

Hinata just looked so much like that girl. Hell, Madara hadn't even known her name at the time. Just that she had never lived long enough to have children of her own.

 _"Madara, I'm worried about you." A Hyuga woman smiled at him, a bit nervously as she approached him._

 _The girl was probably only a year or two younger than himself. Though at seventeen, he'd already tasted battle many times. The same was likely true for her as well._

 _He raised an eyebrow at her declaration. "I wasn't aware that Hyugas thought much about the welfare of Uchihas." The two Clans rarely interacted and if they did, it was an aloof alliance out of necessity._

 _"We don't usually." The girl had the kindest eyes that he had ever seen. "But we're fighting on the same side and I noticed that you, seem to enjoy killing in battle."_

 _Yes, he did. He loved the heat of battle. Testing himself against someone else in the ultimate struggle for supremacy. The adrenaline rush he felt during fighting was addictive. Hell, he even enjoyed the taste of his own blood during battle. It was one of the few things that made him feel truly alive._

 _He smirked at the girl, fully expecting her to run off. That wasn't what happened though. Instead, she placed a flower in his hair._

 _"Fighting to protect yourself and those you care about is one thing, fighting because you enjoy hurting others is another." She shook her head. "You're not half the monster that you pretend to be, at least not yet." The brunette smiled at him. "Be careful not to crush your own petals with your thorns."_

 _He would have said something to that, but she ran off before he could. "Ridiculous." Madara glared at her retreating form. "I don't pretend to be a monster and I never had any petals to begin with."_

 _Madara Uchiha didn't pretend to be a monster because he was one. He had to be. His father had five sons. Only he and Izuna were left. Only the monsters survived in this world. In this era of permanent war._

"Good." Madara nods at Orochimaru. "You will notify me when she awakens at once. For now, I will evaluate Sasuke's condition."

He certainly couldn't evaluate the condition of the original Hyuga Girl. She had died during one of the many conflicts before he had even gotten her name. Before he had even cared enough to ask it.

Orochimaru bows respectfully towards him. "Of course." He smiles at Madara. "Sasuke is very dear to me as well. I do hope that the two of you have a proper reconciliation and that your Clan will be a thriving one again, soon enough."

"I believe in your own demented way, that you care for him." Perhaps Orochimaru truly wanted the younger Uchiha to see him as some sort of parental figure. "If that's true, you'd do well to remember that he is my blood. Not yours."

That hadn't stopped Madara from fighting Sasuke on the field though. He had been rather proud to see that his descendant and reincarnation had fought so well, but well Madara had won.

At the end of the day, he had a lifetime of experience on Naruto and Sasuke. It hadn't been a fair fight and he acknowledged that. At least in his own head. He'd never say it out loud.

* * *

"You can stop pretending to be unconscious now." It was only a sentence, but it filled Hinata with dread. "I know that you're awake. It was intelligent of you to pretend otherwise, but you can't fool me."

Should she open her eyes? Sooner or later, Hinata would have to. Besides, she had already learned something very important. For whatever reason, Madara wanted her alive.

Badly. "You knew that I was awake, but you didn't tell him." Hinata just didn't understand why Madara cared about her fate one way or another.

That wasn't the only thing she didn't understand though as her eyes scan the depressingly gray walls of the 'hospital' room. It was a mystery why Orochimaru hadn't informed Madara that she was awake.

"Well I consider myself an honest man." Orochimaru drags his excessively long tongue over his lower lip in anticipation. "How blunt would you like me to be about your current situation?" Honest, but vile.

Vile wasn't a word that Hinata used often, but it was an apt description in this case. She knew little of the most infamous Sannin, but what she did know was more than enough to make her skin crawl.

Still, she didn't have much of a choice. "As blunt as possible." She was 'alone' in a makeshift hospital wing of some kind and Madara had won the war.

Hinata didn't like it, but right now she needed information. It didn't really matter where that information came from. It just had to be reliable. Reliable enough to help her escape and save her most precious people.

She knew that there was a good chance most, if not all of them were already dead. Hinata wouldn't allow herself to dwell on that fact though. Mourning them before she knew the truth would do no good. It would just paralyze her and she couldn't afford that right now.

"Well, it is something that I have wondered about from time to time myself." The feeling of dread was now ballooning low in her stomach. "What would happen if the Sharingan and Byakugan bloodlines were merged? I'm sure that someone as intelligent as Madara Uchiha would be rather curious about such a possibility as well."

Merge? There was only one way for bloodlines to merge though. For a child to be born with parents from two different bloodlines.

Such a thing rarely happened though. Most 'Noble Clans' wouldn't risk having children with other Clans like that. Hinata supposed it was out of fear of their genes being recessive or because bloodline clans in general didn't like trusting outsiders for obvious reasons.

"Are you saying that he wants me to bare his child?" The very thought of such a thing shocked her to the core.

Orochimaru nods at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I suspect that may be the case, though I think it's more likely that he wants you to bare his children than his child." Hinata could only hope that the Sannin was incorrect in his assumptions because she couldn't imagine ever doing such a thing.

There were at least a million reasons why that was the case. Madara had brought the Ninja World to its knees. He was responsible directly and indirectly for the deaths of many honorable ninjas and he obviously cared little for anything else, but his own desires.

"I see." She had to get out of here, but how?

Every instinct inside her was screaming to run, but Hinata wasn't stupid. Madara likely had guards posted somewhere nearby and she was still weak from chakra exhaustion.

While she might be able to fight her way passed the guards, someone would notice. More guards would come running or even worse, Madara himself might come and that could very well be the end of her.

Orochimaru smiles at her in what she supposed was supposed to be a reassuring manner. "You don't have to look so horrified." Yes, yes she most certainly did. "For all his faults, Madara is still an attractive man and you could become his empress."

Hinata could never betray her friends in such a way, merely because someone was handsome. "I won't do it." She couldn't do it.

At the moment, there was only one thing keeping her from falling to pieces. The possibility that if she was smart, Hinata could escape and help her loved ones to do the same.

Had any of her comrades, friends, and Clan survived the war? The bluenette didn't know. All she knew was that Neji hadn't.

"You seem like a reasonably intelligent woman." The thought of being complimented by Orochmaru made her skin crawl. "So what do you think Madara will do to you and those you care about, if you spurn his advances?" What he said next though, terrified her.

That was a good point. Madara didn't strike her as someone who was used to taking no for an answer. He was also an Uchiha and from what little she knew about that Clan, they were very prideful. If she injured his pride, he'd retaliate in some fashion.

The only saving grace was as far as Hinata could tell, Uchihas had some sort of Code of Honor. Sure, they killed during the heat of battle. The Curse of Hatred was a frighteningly powerful thing, but they weren't known as a sadistic Clan or at least they hadn't been.

He'd find other ways to make her pay besides the 'expected' punishments most likely. What those ways would be though, Hinata couldn't say. She knew very little about Madara Uchiha and only slightly more about his family in general. (The fact that she hadn't researched both more in depth was a major oversight on her part that Hinata was now deeply regretting).

She'd worry about that later though. "What are you suggesting then?" For Now, Hinata had to figure out a way to survive Madara's reign and that meant doing things she normally wouldn't do. Like listening to Orochimaru.

"I could be wrong, but I'm almost certain that he does intend to take you as his wife." Hinata prayed with all her might that the Orochimaru was wrong, but she doubted he was. "I would accept the proposal and make the most of your new lot in life. After all, if he is fond of you…then perhaps you and those you care about will be able to thrive in this new era."

As much as she hated to admit it, he did have a point. Though Hinata couldn't do it. She couldn't fathom the thought of becoming his wife. Of marrying the man who had caused the people she cared about most, so much pain.

"You might be right." Unbidden, she could feel something wet slide down her cheek. "It would be the smarter move to get on his good side." She was crying.

These would be the last tears she shed over this war though. One way or another, Hinata would escape. Hopefully, with her friends and family. Though she knew one thing for certain. She refused to stay here.

Orochimaru shakes his head. "We both know that I'm right." He smiles at her. "Besides, think of how powerful your children will be."

 _SMACK!_ Hinata wished that she could say it was some kind of strategy, but it wasn't. She just lost her temper.

Fury. It was an emotion that the Hyuga Heiress had felt only a handful of times before in her life, but it was burning through her veins now. Fierce and white hot, consuming everything inside her. Apparently, even her common sense.

"I may be a prisoner of war, but I'm a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village." She was a Jonin and the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan as well. "I'm not your lab rat and I won't let you anywhere near my children." No matter who the father was.

Orochimaru actually laughs as he nurses his rapidly bruising cheek. "Forgive me, I may have overstepped my grounds." He was apologizing to her? "Though I must say from your profile, I never would have expected you to strike me in your current condition."

Her profile? Orochimaru had read her profile? What profile? That's when it hit her. He must be referring to her file.

Every ninja in the Leaf Village had a file. It listed their general information such as their name, their gender, their rank, the various missions they had completed, and other information the Hokage might find useful while assigning new missions or considering promotions (or demotions).

"He got his hands onto our files?" Hinata blinks. "How long have I been unconscious?"

Orochimaru smiles at her slyly. "Oh only a few days." He laughs. "One thing that I have always admired about the Uchiha Family is how efficient they are. Madara isn't just a brute, you know?" The man was psychotic. "He's quite intelligent in his own way, even if violence is usually his first solution to any given problem."

Was that supposed to be reassuring? Because it most certainly was not! Damn it. What was she going to do now?

* * *

 _He had no idea how he was alive._ Sasuke had put every drop of chakra into his attacks during the final battle. He should be dead.

Kakashi had warned him about overusing his chakra when he was still an innocent Genin. Well at least, innocent compared to now. So why was he still alive?

"Ah." Someone walks into his room. "You're awake. Good. Are you coherent?"

He wished that he wasn't awake. The pounding in his head wouldn't stop. It was as if a horse had kicked his skull and someone had rudely patched it together again.

Sasuke makes the mistake of looking up though. "I am." Into eyes that were disturbingly similar to his own. "Why didn't you kill me?"

He might as well be blunt. Madara didn't strike him as the type to spare someone because they were a family member. How much the other man cared about the Clan vs. their visual prowess was a mystery, but Sasuke wasn't in any mood to push his luck.

"We are family." Madara smiles at him, but there wasn't much warmth to it. "Besides, it would have been a waste. Do you know how rare it is to find someone else possesses the Rinnegan, even if it is just one?"

Right. Maybe, some sliver of Madara actually still cared about blood ties. Though it was power that truly interested the other ninja and Sasuke had that. Not as much as Madara did, but enough to save him…for now.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke had to know. "What about the rest of Team Seven, Taka, and the Rookie Nine?" There was also Gaara to consider. "What happened to the other Kages?" The red head had once cried for him, after all.

Madara chuckles and shakes his head. "I'll tell you where they all are or if they're still breathing and more, if you answer my questions." Sasuke wasn't sure that he liked the sound of that, but what choice did he have?

The fact that he was still breathing was nothing short of astounding. His ancestor must have had medics attend to him. Gods and Goddesses only knew how long he had been unconscious.

"You can ask your questions." Sasuke would have shrugged, but he instinctively knew that would be a stupid idea. "I might or might not have the answers you're looking for though." Every cell in his body felt completely and utterly exhausted.

He'd be damn lucky, if he could sit up. Let alone, fight Madara Uchiha. No. He had to be smart about this.

Madara nods at that. "That's a surprisingly diplomatic answer." He chuckles. "Have you thought about entering politics?"

"Fleetingly." For a brief time, Sasuke had wanted to be Hokage. "Though I'm not really cut out for it. I have a bad temper." This time he was foolish enough to shrug. "It must be genetic. AHHH!" The pain was almost intense enough to make him black out.

He shouldn't have said that. Sasuke shouldn't have shrugged. It was his damn pride, he supposed. Every Uchiha's Achilles' Heel.

"You may wish to reconsider it, but that isn't what I'm curious about." Of course, it wasn't. "You may or may not be aware of this yet, but I'm Emperor now." That wasn't surprising, though it did leave a bitter taste in Sasuke's mouth. "Naturally, every Emperor needs an Empress."

Sasuke blinks at that. Whatever he had been expecting, that hadn't been it. Was Madara really coming to him for advice on choosing a wife?

The very thought made him want to laugh, but Sasuke manages to refrain. "I doubt it will be hard for you to find someone." No shrugging. Shrugging was a bad idea. "As you said, you're Emperor now."

"That's true." Madara smirks. "It wouldn't be hard to find a woman, but I don't want just any woman. Our Clan is down to only two living members." So Obito had perished during the war. "It makes sense to choose only exceptional women to restore it with." Women?

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that part. "You're not going to choose my wife for me, are you?" He hoped not. Sasuke would reject her on principle.

If he was lucky, he could reason with Madara. If not, he'd help the woman escape or if the woman turned out to be his loyal subject, Sasuke might have to resort to more extreme measures.

"No." Madara shakes his head. "Clan Restoration is far easier when an attraction exists between the husband and wife." Thank goodness. "Though, if you like, I do of course have recommendations." No. He would not like. "I'm more interested in my own potential marriage than yours at the moment though."

Sasuke didn't know how to feel about that. Relieved, mostly. Perhaps, even a bit afraid for the woman. What would it mean to become the wife of the Emperor?

"Alright." Sasuke tries his best to keep his voice neutral. "Well it sounds like you've got someone in mind."

Madara nods again and sits on Sasuke's bed. "Her name is apparently Hinata Hyuga. She is the Heiress to the Hyuga Clan." What?! "Just think of the possibilities of merging the Sharingan and Byakugan."

Hmm. That was true. Sasuke wasn't really sure what would happen though? What if one trait was just dominant and the other was recessive? That could mean Uchihas without the Sharingan! Then again, it might create an entirely new bloodline. The possibilities were almost endless.

"We went to the Academy together." There was no point in lying. "I didn't know her well and I still don't, but she's not the Empress type. She's too…shy for that sort of thing."

Still, facts were facts. Madara was definitely not Hinata's type. The Hyuga woman liked Naruto and Madara was about as far from Naruto as it was possible to be and still be the same species.

Madara shakes his head in amusement. "Well I do appreciate the honesty, but she's also the heiress of a major Clan." True. "I'm certain she'll grow into the role."

"What are you going to do, if she says no?" Sasuke didn't know her well, but that didn't mean he was about to feed her to the wolves (or wolf).

Madara actually looks offended for a moment. Which was mildly amusing, but Sasuke wasn't foolish enough to say so.

"She'll either come to me willingly or not at all." He smiles smugly at Sasuke. "Though I doubt that will be an issue. Given the situation, it may take her some time to come around…though I imagine she will."

Sasuke sighs in relief. He had every reason to doubt what Madara had just said, but the man had said it himself. It was easier to restore a Clan, if a husband and wife actually were attracted to each other.

"Good." He narrows his eyes. "Now, what happened to the others?"

Madara chuckles and hands Sasuke a book. "Look it over as much as you like." He stands and heads towards the door. "We both know that you're not in any condition to do anything about anything contained in those pages at the moment, anyway. I'll let you in on a secret Sasuke."

That didn't sound good. Secrets usually didn't end well. It was secrets that had killed his family in the first place.

"What's that?" He was almost afraid to ask.

Madara places his hand on the door and turns the knob. "I'm not half the monster that I pretend to be." With that being said, Madara disappears as quickly as he had arrived.

Sasuke would have wondered if the man had been there at all, if it weren't for the book in his hands. "I might has well get started." He sighs as he opens the pages and begins reading. "I just hope Hinata is ready for my insane ancestor's advances."


	2. Chapter 2

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't expecting to update this again so soon, but I couldn't resist doing so based on all the feedback. Oh and if you're interested, please do feel free to weigh in on the Viewer's Choice below.

 **Viewers' Choice:** Apparently, there is a lot of interest in a Madara x Hinata x Sasuke pairing. So I'm going to give people a chance to weigh in on that. Let me know if you prefer Madara x Hinata or Madara x Hinata x Sasuke. I will give everyone at least a couple days or maybe a week(ish) to vote. **Majority will rule.** Please do feel free to check out my other stories in the meantime though. Happy reading.

Chapter 2

 _Impossible._ It was almost impossible to tell time in this room because Hinata couldn't see any clocks anywhere. Though there was a window and that was how she knew a day had passed. She had seen the sun set and rise.

"Good morning." Orochimaru walks back into the room. "How are you feeling?" That meant she had made it through the night.

That was nothing short of a miracle. Hinata wasn't foolish. While she reviled Orochimaru, the man did raise a lot of good points last night. Like it or not, her fate was completely in the hands of a borderline insane Uchiha.

"He makes Sasuke look like a cuddly kitten." Hinata sighs.

She shouldn't have said that. Well at least, not out loud. Gods and Goddesses, why was she such an idiot?

Orochimaru actually chuckles. "I believe that's the first time that I've ever heard Sasuke referred to as a cuddly kitten." Yes, Hinata was inclined to agree with him there.

Normally, she would have thought of Sasuke as a big cat of some kind. A black panther, a tiger, or a lion. Compared to his semi psychotic ancestor though, well he was downright cuddly.

"Do you know what happened to the others?" Hinata looks at him hopefully.

She couldn't believe this. Hinata was now completely dependent on the Third Hokage's murderer for survival. The universe was surely laughing at her, but the Hyuga Heiress knew that she would have the last laugh.

Orochimaru pauses for a moment. "He hasn't told me much." Wonderful. So Madara knew enough to be skeptical of the Sannin. "Just what I need to know for medical treatments."

The Criminal Ninja was right about one thing. Madara Uchiha wasn't just a brute. He was also highly intelligent and had good instincts. Hinata wouldn't have trusted Orochimaru in Madara's position either.

"He's not here." Hinata bites her lower lip anxiously at that. "So I can only assume that you didn't tell him that I was awake."

The bluenette prays with all her might for that to be the case. She simply wasn't ready to face the man who had taken on the entire world and won, especially not if he was going to propose to her.

Orochimaru smiles at her. "I haven't told him yet, but I have been instructed to tell him once you wake up." Wonderful. Orochimaru was trying to reassure her.

What kind of strange alternate universe had she woken up into? Hinata kept hoping that she was about to open her eyes and that this was all just going to be nightmare. Unfortunately, the Hyuga Heiress knew the truth. This was really happening.

"Can you stall?" Hinata tries to plead with him.

For whatever reason, Orochimaru seemed to have a soft spot for her. She could use that to her advantage.

Orochimaru sighs at her question and shakes his head. "I'm afraid the most I could give you is a few hours." Damn it. "He'll eventually come to check on you. So you may as well do it on your terms."

He had a point there. If Madara truly wanted to restore his Clan with her, it was a given that the man would come to check on her 'well-being' at some point. At least this way, she could choose when.

"Very well." She sighs softly. "You may tell him that I'm awake." Hinata tries her best not to shake at those words. "I'd prefer it, if you were in the room when he speaks to me though." She was a Hyuga. Hyugas did not shake in fear.

No, they faced their problems head on with a clear head. For the sake of everyone, the bluenette had to play the cards she had just been handed to perfection.

Orochimaru nods at that. "I shall do my best to be in the room with you." That wasn't particularly comforting. "It may be outside my control though." Still, Hinata knew that the Sannin wasn't in a much better position than she was. So she nods in understanding.

"Thank you." She offers him a soft smile. "I really do appreciate it."

This entire situation would be like learning the Gentle Fist all over again. That had been a long and grueling process, but Hinata had gotten through it and that would be the case this time as well. She would do it because she had to.

Orochimaru heads towards the door, but gives her an admiring backward glance. "I must admit that I'm curious." Damn him. "I know you're scared to death of him. Anyone would be, but what made you decide to face him first?" He was asking too many questions. "Was it really my words?"

"That and I can't afford to be a c-coward." There were too many people depending on her. "I m-might be the only hope my friends and family have of survival. If I can k-keep him happy, then maybe things will be okay."

Let Orochimaru think that she was going to stay. Hinata was going to bolt the first chance she could. She'd run and take her friends to safety. Maybe then, they could come up with some sort of plan to defeat Madara Uchiha once and for all.

"A wise decision on your part." Orochimaru nods at her. "Well, I shall be back shortly." With that being said, he quickly strides out of the 'hospital room' to find Madara.

* * *

A few minutes later, Madara watches Sasuke with his Chidori Sword curiously. "Your chakra control is exceptional to make a sword out of lightning." After all, to some degree Sasuke was him. "Though your technique could be improved around the edges."

Madara was going to train with Sasuke every morning form here on out. Both to monitor his progress and to gauge the threat level. Sasuke's chakra level had been too low last night to even Flicker, but his body seemed especially resilient.

"That's probably because you nearly killed me." Sasuke hisses at him through gritted teeth.

The other Uchiha was shirtless and his body was already covered in a sheen of sweat. "I suppose I did deserve that." He might have been overdoing it by having Sasuke train this early, but the boy had the same drive to prove himself as Madara did.

So he had decided to indulge him. At the end of the day, they were both Uchihas and that meant something. As long as Sasuke did as he was told, Madara would likely continue to indulge him.

"Yes, you did." Sasuke nods at him.

It was strange. Sasuke almost exactly like Izuna and yet his personality was so similar to his own. The Universe must be playing some sort of joke on him.

Madara chuckles and he was about to say something else when he hears the sound of footsteps. The person obviously wasn't trying to be stealthy though. Which could mean only one of two things. Either they were a fool or Madara had given them permission to speak with him.

He severely hoped for this person's sake that it was the latter. "State your name and business." Sasuke was also on high alert just like him. "I can hear you from down the hallway."

"Orochimaru and I've come to notify you that the Hyuga Heiress has awakened." The steps grow louder as Orochimaru comes closer. "As you requested, Your Imperial Majesty."

Will wonders never cease? It looked like he had a competent servant in Orochimaru.

The thought brings a smirk to his face. "Very well." He glances at Sasuke. "We'll continue our training another time. You're doing remarkably well considering the situation."

Sasuke just nods at him. That was one of the things he liked about his reincarnation. He generally didn't waste words unlike his blond friend.

"I shall see you later." Madara strides over to Orochimaru. "For now, I'm going to check on our Byakugan Princess."

No further words were exchanged as he and the Sannin walk off together. Which was a good thing. Madara could scarcely recall a time when he had been more impatient.

"How is she faring?" The Uchiha patriarch didn't believe in wasting time with exchanging pleasantries.

Orochimaru had proven himself capable thus far, but that didn't mean he was Madara's friend. No, only a handful of people throughout history had been worthy of that title and the Sannin was not one of them.

An unnerving smile with a disturbingly long tongue followed. "Her vitals are stable, but she's low on chakra." Well, of course. "That's only to be expected. Naturally, I believe her to be a bit disoriented. So I'm afraid you'll have to be patient with her."

Madara shoots him an offended look. "I already know that." Honestly, what kind of animal did Orochimaru take him for?

Nevermind. It was probably a good thing that the Sannin thought the worst of him. It would make things easier in the long run. Though somehow he was going to have to reassure the Hyuga Heiress that he was a suitable choice for a husband.

 _"You're not half the monster you pretend to be."_ The Hyuga girl's words echo in his ears.

She might be right about that. Madara supposed only time would tell. For right now though, he had a Byakugan Princess to see.

"Good." Orochimaru nods approvingly as the two men continue their short journey.

Fortunately, it didn't take very long at all for them to arrive at the door to the hospital room. Perhaps, Madara should have brought flowers or some trinket for her to calm the young woman. Oh well. He could always do that later.

"Lady Hinata, we're here." Orochimaru's announcement rang throughout the halls. "We're coming in." He knocks on the door once more in warning and with that, the Sannin opens the door and the two men step inside the hospital room together.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke knew that what he was about to do was incredibly stupid, but he supposed Itachi had always been right about him. He really was Itachi's foolish little brother. That was the only logical reason why he was doing this.

"I barely know her." He mutters under his breath as he continues stealthily making his way down the hall.

One of the great advantages of ninja training was that sooner or later, one learned how to be stealthy. It was that skill that the youngest Uchiha was hoping would help him get through this day in one piece now.

He looks around as he slowly continues towards the hospital room Hinata was being held in. "So far, so good." He didn't see anyone walking around.

Which most people would have thought was just him being extremely lucky, but Sasuke knew better. Madara probably ordered everyone to keep away from this floor unless absolutely necessary.

"He's probably possessive of his favorite new 'toy." The raven haired ninja rolls his eyes in disgust.

Sasuke tries to focus though. He knew one thing for damn sure, he needed to mask his chakra. So he wouldn't get caught.

Luckily, he was able to make it to outside the hospital door without being overheard or sensed as far as he could tell. Sasuke lets out a sigh of relief and listens intently. He could hear voices on the other side of the door.

* * *

"How are you feeling, My Dear?" Madara strides over to Hinata.

It was strange. Despite three or four generations separating them, the bluenette could see the family resemblance. This is what Sasuke would probably look like, if he never got a haircut.

Madara's hair actually reminded her of a porcupine or more accurately a lion's mane. Yes, definitely a lion's mane. An Uchiha would never accept being compared to a porcupine after all. It simply wouldn't be dignified enough for such a proud Clan.

"A little dizzy." Hinata mumbles.

She was also dangerously low on chakra, but Orochimaru was apparently working on that. For now, she was stabilized. Hinata didn't want to overplay the Sympathy Card though. What if Madara actually decided to stay with her until she was better?!

Madara chuckles at that and nods. "Well that's only to be expected." He looks her over as if appraising her. "You've been through quite a lot." Hinata couldn't help, but shiver a bit when she notices where his eyes were lingering. "Orochimaru will see to your full recovery though." Over her mercifully, still covered cleavage.

"I would recommend at least a couple days of bed rest." Orochimaru nods thoughtfully. "Preferably, a week."

It was still so utterly bizarre that Orochimaru was now her champion. This new world was so confusing. So much so that Hinata hadn't even needed to lie about being dizzy. She really was.

Madara nods at that. "Of course." He smirks. "Not everyone has Sasuke's exceptional recovery rates and normally adequate stealth skills."

Hinata swore at that moment that her heart stopped beating. Did Madara mean what she thought he did? Was Sasuke really nearby and was it a good thing, if he was?

During the end of the war, he had shifted allegiances back to the Leaf. Hinata honestly had no idea where his loyalties laid now. It was possible that he was just doing what she was doing though.

"I would show yourself, Sasuke." Orochimaru makes a clucking sound with his tongue. "It's rather rude to eavesdrop."

Was he just going along with whatever Madara wanted in hopes of surviving in this new era as well? Perhaps, Sasuke was hoping to mount a counterattack. Then again, he might have shifted sides yet again. Who could say for sure?

"Fine." That's when the doors open and Sasuke walks inside. "You said that you would see me later and that you were going to see her, you didn't say that I couldn't come." Well, Sasuke might have a point there. The only question was would Madara accept such a cheeky response?

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Gaara watches Naruto warily. He didn't like it, but the odds were currently stacked against them. Which meant he had to keep his friend from doing something stupid.

"Naruto, just let the medics tend to you when they come in and out." The red head sighs in resignation. "For now, we're far too low on chakra to put up any kind of fight for him."

The blond predictably didn't respond well to this. "So what?!" He was now yelling. "Do you just want to give up and let Madara take over the world?!"

He loved Naruto like a brother. Gaara really did, but sometimes he was lacking in the common sense department. Which was probably the main reason why they were friends. Who else would have tried to befriend Gaara at the Chunin Exams, besides Naruto? No one.

"I'm not saying that." The Kazekage tries to soothe his friend.

It wasn't working though. "Then what are you saying?!" The Leaf Ninja was still too outraged to listen.

Thankfully, they weren't alone. Gaara wasn't exactly sure where they were, but the purpose of this dungeon place was clear. It was for the highest class of prisons. Mostly, Kages and a handful of ninjas who had served with distinction in the war like Shikamaru.

"Brat." Tsunade rolls her eyes at him. "I don't like it anymore than you, but Gaara is right about this."

Naruto looks ready to protest again, but this time Onoki steps in. "We're not giving up." How the grumpy old man had survived the war was something of a mystery to Gaara. "We're merely choosing the best time to attack to give us the highest chance of success."

That was right. Though it would have sounded more convincing if they weren't in a drab and dreary dungeon, that had obviously been hastily modified into a crude medical wing.

"Yeah." Naruto sighs as he tries to slam his fist into the bed in frustration. "It's just hard to sit around waiting." He couldn't though. The blond was too well restrained for that to be a reality.

A, the Fourth Raikage, glares at Naruto. "Do you honestly think that his is any easier on the rest of us?" The man had always been on the sterner side. So it didn't surprise Gaara that he was the first to really snap at Naruto.

Mei sighs as she settles into her bed. Well as well as anyone could. Sadly, the beautiful Kage was currently gagged.

Admittedly, that was for a good reason. The things that woman could do with her mouth were insane. Wait. That didn't come out the way that he had intended it to.

"Well no." Naruto grins at him sheepishly. "I was just making an observation."

It was observations like that, that made Gaara a bit grateful they were all restrained. He wouldn't put it passed the Raikage to have a go at Naruto for a comment like that.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighs as he squirms against his own bed. "We're all stuck here and we have absolutely no idea what is going on in the outside world."

Tsunade frowns at that. "What I don't understand is why he spared us." That had puzzled Gaara for a short time as well.

It didn't anymore though. He had a pretty good idea why Madara hadn't killed them all and it wasn't out of the goodness of his own heart. (Not that he had any goodness in him, but that was besides the point).

"He wants us to abdicate formally." Gaara sighs heavily. "To step down as Kages, so that our people will accept his rule more easily."

It was a grim situation. The red head suspected that Madara wouldn't be above having them tortured until they agreed or even just killed outright. Normally, his sand would defend him, but Gaara was running too low on chakra to do more than summon a handful, if that.

"Well that's not going to happen!" Naruto screams.

It was a damn good thing that this wing was so isolated from the rest of the castle. Well at least, that's what Gaara had concluded by now anyway. Otherwise, someone would have come and investigated what all the yelling was about by now.

"What a drag." Shikamaru shakes his head. "Naruto, no one is going to give up that easily." This wouldn't end well. "But we may need to consider the possibility of giving up in the short-term, in order to survive and defeat him another day."

As predicted, Naruto absolutely lost it. Oh yes, they were definitely isolated from most of the castle. How anyone could not investigate that much noise was utterly beyond Gaara.

"Still one has to admire his spirit." The red head whispers under his breath.

That and he allows himself a rare luxury. The Kazekage smiles at that thought. If nothing else, Naruto did have a wonderful way of providing a light in even the darkest of times.


	3. Chapter 3

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. Well the results are in and it was Sasuke x Hinata x Madara by a landslide with 22.5 votes to Hinata's x Madara's 3.5 votes. One person weighed in via private message. So this story is going to be a three person pairing. Sorry to those who didn't get what they wanted, but hopefully everyone will still enjoy this story anyway.

 **Hinata's Approach:** Do feel free to vote on what kind of approach you would like Hinata to take towards the Uchihas. Should she be smart and seem compliant, but stall for more time or do you want flat out rejections at first with her slowly warming up to them over time? **Majority will rule.** I will give everyone at least a couple days to weigh in on this. Happy reading.

Chapter 3

Had it been anyone else, Madara would have been irritated at such an a cheeky display. This was Sasuke though. The man who was both his descendant and his reincarnation. So instead of being angry, the Uchiha patriarch finds himself strangely amused at the entire situation.

"Yes, that is true." Madara chuckles and shakes his head. "I did say that I would see you later and you're correct." Far more years ago than Madara would ever care to admit, the more wild haired Uchiha had tried similar stunts on his own father. "I didn't specifically tell you that you couldn't join us." So perhaps in a way this was karma.

Tajima Uchiha must be laughing somewhere in the afterlife at him. Then again, these types of things did have a habit of reoccurring in cycles. Take the Sannin and Team Seven for instance.

"I d-don't mind him staying." Hinata's voices briefly interrupts his train of thought. "W-We did go to the Academy together and you a-are family."

She was such a sweet little thing. That was probably her attempt to protect Sasuke from him.

Madara smiles at Hinata and brushes a bang behind her ear. "Well, so be it then." He glances at Sasuke. "After all, the Byakugan Princess is correct on both counts."

She did have remarkably soft hair. Perhaps, it was a Hyuga thing though. He could remember touching that other Hyuga woman's hair once and it was soft as well.

 _"Is that Madara Uchiha?" One of the Hyugas whispered to another._

 _Their foreheads were obscured by bangs. He couldn't tell if they were Main House or Branch Members. Perhaps, they were both. Funerals did have a way of bringing even Clans like that together._

 _The other nodded. "I b-believe so." To their credit, neither actually shook with fear. Though several others of their kin did._

 _Not without good reason though. The woman who had died might have said he wasn't half the monster, he pretended to be. None of the other Hyugas would have ever dreamed to even think such a ludicrous thought._

 _"What's he doing?" The first raised an eyebrow._

 _Truthfully, Madara didn't even know their names. He didn't care. All that mattered was today was the day of_ _ **her**_ _funeral and he owed it to the silly woman to at least show up._

 _So that's exactly what he did as he walked over to her coffin. "I'm sorry." He sighed as he looked over her face._

 _Her death had been so recent, that it almost looked like she was just asleep. Madara knew better than that though. The Hyuga was dead._

 _"You didn't deserve this." Everyone openly gawked at his presence and some openly gasped, but he ignored them. "Truthfully, the Gods and Goddesses probably knew the truth." He shook his head. "You were always far too kind to exist in this world for long."_

 _He almost didn't realize what had happened when Madara felt something wet and salty slide down his cheek. Eventually, the Uchiha did though. A tear. He had actually cried for her._

 _"Since you were so fond of flowers in life, you can have this one in death." He took out a white rose and a hair clip made out of steel. "It suits you. The color of innocence." Which obviously, would not be allowed to linger in this war torn world._

 _Her hair was so soft. She was dead and yet, those dark locks still felt like silk through his fingers. Perhaps, it was a Hyuga thing. Maybe, it was just a trait that belonged uniquely to her._

 _Madara doubted he would ever know. He merely nodded to the rest of the Hyuga Clan in attendance before he made his way to the door, only to be stopped by the current Clan head._

 _"Eshima was her name." He looked at him. "I know that you didn't know and you were wondering."_

 _It strangely made perfect sense. Eshima meant truly blessed intentions. If nothing else, the woman's parents had named her well._

 _"Thank you, Fumio." Madara nodded at him. "You're right. I was." With that being said, Madara took his leave._

 _Fumio tolerated him and respected Madara's strength. Like most Hyugas though, that didn't mean that he liked any Uchihas. Just that on the rare occasion their interests aligned, they'd do what was necessary to achieve their ends._

 _There would likely never be another Eshima…_

Orochimaru laughs and nods in agreement. "That she is." His eyes were dancing with mirth in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant. "This one is a smart one, Madara."

Though he didn't need to sound so shocked that his future wife was intelligent. Honestly, Madara did have standards. He enjoyed the comfort women could provide as much as the next man, but he wouldn't bed just any woman.

"Of course, she is." He shoots Orochimaru and irritated look before turning his attention towards Sasuke. "Seeing as Hinata appears comforted by the presence of her former classmate and you didn't think twice about seeking her out, I would like for you to look after her while I attend to affairs of state."

Sasuke could prove useful to him in the future and as the younger Uchiha had apparently never had a romantic interest in Hinata before, Madara felt reasonably confident that he could kill two birds with one stone this way.

Hinata would have protection and Sasuke would feel that Madara trusted him. The latter of which was something he needed to make happen. Currently, Sasuke couldn't pose a challenge to him in his weakened state. That wouldn't necessarily be the case forever though.

"Of course." Sasuke nods dumbly at him.

Dumbly wasn't a word that he normally associated with his reincarnation, but it was an understandable reaction. The younger Uchiha certainly hadn't seen that one coming. Which was good. Madara knew the best way to stay in power was to keep people on their toes.

Still, it was hard to tell who was more shocked by that decree. Sasuke, Orochimaru, or Hinata. On second thought, definitely Hinata's. Her eyes were adorably wide and she kept looking back and forth between him and Sasuke in disbelief.

"Good." Madara nods approvingly. "Well that settles it." It was time to deal with Orochimaru though. "Orochimaru will see to Hinata's medical needs and Sasuke will look after Hinata when his schedule permits it."

Orochimaru obviously wasn't suicidal enough to argue. Madara didn't trust the snake, but he knew one thing for damn sure. The Sannin would do whatever he thought was necessary to survive.

"O-Okay." Hinata smiles nervously at him.

Madara didn't like how anxious she was around him. That could be changed in time. She wasn't Eshima. The woman was right to be wary of him. (After all, he had just taken over the world).

"Wonderful." He smiles and places a kiss to her forehead. "I should like to have you at my side at all times, but Orochimaru is right. You do need your rest."

Her eyes widen to the size of saucers. Prompting another chuckle from him. She really was such an innocent thing. If a kiss on the forehead could elicit that much of a reaction from her, he could scarcely imagine what she would be like on their wedding night.

"Y-You kissed me." Hinata blinks.

She was also very observant, he thinks to himself in amusement. "Yes, I did." He nods at her. "Something I shall do more of in the future with your permission of course." Which naturally, she would give to him. If there was one thing Madara understood well besides battle, it was women.

Sasuke gives him a dark look at that. Hmm. So his descendant was feeling a bit feisty, after all.

"It had _better_ be with her permission!" Oh look at that. "You're emperor, but don't disgrace our Clan." Sasuke was hissing at him like an angry ally cat now.

Madara didn't know whether to laugh or be offended. Then again, he could hardly blame the youth for assuming the worst. The two of them hadn't exactly met under ideal circumstances.

That and it was disturbing to see somone with Izuna's face glaring at him like that. "Of course, I would never disgrace our Clan in such a way." He shakes his head. "Honestly, Sasuke, you really should hold a higher opinion of me."

"Oh really?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

My, my, he really was a feisty one. Of course, Madara probably should have expected that. They did share the same soul.

"Because in some strange way, we're the same person." He smiles at Sasuke. "The same soul, but we've lived different lives. So if you think so poorly of me, you're really questioning your own character."

Hinata tilts her head at that. "I g-guess in a way he has a point." Damn right, he did.

As Madara said, the woman was highly observant and he wouldn't bed just anyone. She'd come to him willingly enough. Hinata might be shyer than most women he'd known in his existence, but she was still a woman. Certain things didn't change.

"I've never really though of it that way." Orochimaru rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Actually, the two of you are in a rather unique situation and the scientific implications of this are fascinating."

Wonderful. Now, Orochimaru wanted to turn them into his lab rats. That of course, was never going to happen. A fact that the Uchiha patriarch would remind the Sannin of, right now.

Madara narrows his eyes at the other man. "There will be no medical testing on myself or Sasuke without our permission." It was a bit ironic to use his reincarnation's earlier words against Orochimaru, but it was also somehow strangely satisfying as well.

"Of course." Orochimaru bows his head submissively in understanding.

Madara smirks at that. "Very well." He looks at the others. "For now, I shall take my leave and I will visit you this evening, Hinata." With that being said, he strides off. The Byakugan Princess would find out soon enough that he always kept his promises.

* * *

Kakashi sighs as he looks at Sakura and Lee. He still couldn't fully wrap his mind around the fact they had lost the war, but there was no escaping that is exactly what had happened.

"Don't worry!" Lee grins at him. "The Power of Youth will save the day." He pauses for a moment. "Somehow. I'm just not sure how, but it will." The Taijutsu expert was now carting about various heavy boxes to their required destinations.

Someone had given him a list at some point and it was obviously from Madara. It seemed that their new 'ruler' had been going through their files because everyone was being assigned a position and their positions seemed to line up rather well with their skill sets.

Sakura smiles at Lee." That's right." Though her smile still had yet to reach her eyes.

The pink haired woman was putting on a show and that was that. "Well, I'll see what I can do about finding out where everyone went up." Kakashi sighs and shakes his head. "I think the only reason I didn't end up where the other Kages did is he didn't know I had replaced Tsunade."

That was a fact that still troubled him. Sooner or later, the eldest Uchiha would realize that and he likely would want answers. Answers that wouldn't make him happy.

"Right, Kakashi Sensei." Sakura smiles at him more. "It's alright. I'm just working as a medic and Lee is helping to move supplies. So we got off rather lightly."

That was true. Kakashi was surprised that Madara hadn't had all the leaders and influential members of their force killed. Perhaps, he simply thought their skill sets were too useful to though. Who could really say what went on in that mind of his?

"You're right." Kakashi smiles. "Well I've been assigned to deliver written instructions." He summons his dogs. "Probably because he knew about my Ninja Hounds."

It certainly did make his job easier. Still, this was only temporary. Kakashi knew that the storm was about to hit, but he didn't have a clue what he was going to do when it did.

"Hey, Boss." Pakkun gives him a sullen look. "What is it this time?"

Kakashi chuckles and wraps a mail bag around each of their necks with a list attached at the top. "Mail delivery." He had a bag slung around his arm. Those were the most important and time sensitive letters.

The dogs nod at that and quickly take off. "I wanna get a Ninja Hound someday." Lee smiles at Kakashi. "They seem so much more friendly than Ninja Cats."

The silver haired man finds himself chuckling despite the strange situation they found themselves in. "Well Ninja Cats are also well trained, but they're a bit harder to order around." Cats had never really gotten the memo about humans supposedly being the superior species. They were like Gamabunta in that way.

Sakura shakes her head and sighs. "Well I had better get going." She cross her arms over her chest warily. "There are still a lot of people who need treated."

Kakashi couldn't disagree with that and so he starts on his way. The nice thing about the delivering the mail was that he'd be able to find out what had happened to everyone eventually or at least some of them.

"Good luck, Kakashi!" Lee grins at him as he also returns to his assigned task. "Don't let sadness overwhelm you! The Power of Youth will never be defeated."

The CopyCat Ninja would never fully understand Gai's and Lee's obsession with youth, but that was fine. It made them happy. So he didn't have the heart to remind Lee that the Power of Youth had been defeated or at least set back quite a bit by Madara as he walked away. So he just gives his comrade a polite nod as he sets off to deliver more of Madara's damn letters.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke points towards the door. "He's gone and he's been gone for several minutes." Madara wasn't coming back until sometime this evening. "You can go for now. I'll watch her."

Mostly, Sasuke just wanted Orochimaru gone. He needed to talk to Hinata in private. She deserved to know what Madara was planning. Though he suspected that the Hyuga Heiress likely already had an idea what he was plotting anyway, it was still the principle of the thing.

"I'll give you some privacy." Orochimaru shakes his head as though he thought Sasuke was being utterly ridiculous. "Though I'll only be one shout away. Madara would have my head, if I wasn't performing my duties to the best of my abilities."

Hinata sighs and places her hand on Sasuke's. "It's alright." She offers him a brave smile. "Orochimaru can stay. He's been s-surprisingly nice during all this."

There was that stutter, but there was something off about it. It felt _forced_. Was Hinata just pretending to stutter around him now? Why though? That didn't make any sense.

"Fine." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "He can stay, but if breathes one word of our conversation to my ancestor…I will Chidori him."

That wasn't a threat. It was a promise. Sasuke had killed Orochimaru once before and he wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

Orochimaru takes a step or two back at that. "Now, Sasuke, there is no need to get violent." Oh there was every need.

"There is every need." Sasuke narrows his eyes at the Sannin. "Madara is indulging me now because he views me in some twisted way as an extension of himself." Which was _technically_ true, but still stung. "If he thinks that I'm not a loyal little soldier, he won't hesitate to end all of us."

Madara did appear to place _some_ importance on blood ties. Not enough though. Otherwise, his ancestor never would have fought Sasuke on the battlefield to begin with.

Hinata sighs and taps on his hand again. "In that case, I think you're right." She smiles at Sasuke reassuringly. "Orochimaru, would you mind w-waiting outside?" She looks at him with what Sasuke would call the Bubble Eyes of Doom from this day forward. "It s-should only take a minute or two."

Orochimaru smiles and heads outside. Wonderful, even the Sannin was positively charmed by the Bubble Eyes. He was so screwed.

* * *

Hinata watches as the Sannin leaves and lets out the breath she had been holding. Why Orochimaru was content to play the part of her protector, she didn't know. The bluenette didn't feel like pushing her luck though.

"Why?" She dares herself to look up at Sasuke. "He didn't give you permission, but you came anyway and you could have gotten killed for saying what you did."

It was a pretty thinly veiled insult. How Madara hadn't unleashed a homicidal rage on Sasuke for offending his honor was beyond Hinata.

Sasuke crosses his arms as though he wasn't sure either. "We might not be friends, but I know you enough to realize you don't deserve this." Who did? "I wouldn't say he's fully insane, but he is dangerous Hinata."

Right. For Sasuke's next amazing fact, he would surely tell her that was wet. Of course, Madara was dangerous.

"I know that." What she didn't know is what she would do about it. "Orochimaru says that he intends to marry me."

Sasuke actually clenches his jaw at that. "That's accurate." He pauses for a moment. "I wouldn't mind having you in my Clan, but you've seen what he's capable of."

The implication hung heavily in the air. The raven haired ninja was apparently too much of a gentleman to say it, but Hinata knew what he meant. Rejecting Madara Uchiha would be an extremely dangerous undertaking.

"Yes, I have." What the Hell was she going to do. "If I say no, there's a chance that my family and friends could suffer."

Sasuke didn't bother to deny that. "You have no real reason to trust me." That's right. She didn't. "But I'd like to help you as much as I can. It's one thing for me to be drug into this, but you had nothing to do with anything that is happening."

That was true, but that didn't make a difference. Bad things happened to good people all the time.

"As Madara likes to say, you're correct." She forces herself to smile. "I don't have much of a choice though."

Hinata didn't know if she was lying about trusting him or not. Actually, she knew almost nothing about this strange new world. Other than the fact Madara was now emperor and if she wanted to survive in this new era, Hinata had to be careful.

Sasuke nods at that. "I don't envy you." He pauses for a moment. "Catching his eye like that."

A thought occurs to Hinata. Sasuke seemed strangely protective of her for some reason and he was Madara's reincarnation. Was Madera's 'fondness' of her rubbing off on the other Uchiha somehow?

"I'll do my best to keep those I care about safe." She smiles at him.

Nevermind. That thought was already giving Hinata a stress migraine. Seriously, those were real and they were not fun.

Sasuke smirks at her. "I see that." He caresses her cheek. "So is that why you're pretending to stutter to keep them safe?"


	4. Chapter 4

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. Well, the results are in. This was a very close vote and I believe that even some reviewers aren't entirely sure which way they were leaning. In the end though, it was 7-6 in favor of a more cautious approach. So I've decided to go with something of middle ground approach.

 **Chapter Notation:** The vote was close enough, that I believe it's best to combine cautious and feisty Hinata. So while it won't be an outright rejection, Hinata isn't going to fall into either of their arms right away either. Happy reading.

Chapter 4

 _He knew._ Sasuke knew that she was pretending to stutter. That was a bad sign. He shouldn't know that!

"I d-don't know what you're talking about." Hinata pulls away from his touch. "I've always had a s-stutter. You should know that." It had been an uncharacteristically gentle touch for someone like him. "W-We did go to the Academy together!"

Sasuke barely knew who she was. He shouldn't know whether or not she was pretending to stutter and to make matters worse, he was Madara's reincarnation. So if he could figure it out, then his ancestor could as well.

The raven haired ninja shakes his head in amusement. "You're right we did and while I'll freely admit that I don't know you that well, I know enough." Enough to get her killed, probably!

"Y-You're imagining things." Like he said, they were scarcely more than strangers. "Perhaps, you should have Orochimaru look at you."

He might believe her, if she really made a compelling argument. All Hinata knew was that she definitely didn't want Sasuke to 'tattle' on her to Madara.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow as if he was surprised she was really going to try this. "We both know that I'm not, but I'm not going to tell him." His eyes trail all over her body in a way that reminded her far to much of Madara. "You're not the only one who has issues with him, but I'm not Naruto."

Oh Hinata knew that much. It had taken years, but the bluenette could now see the distinction between admiring someone and being in love with them. She admired Naruto, but she'd never actually been in love with him.

The bubbly blond and Sasuke were about as different as it was possible to be. "Meaning that you're only pretending to be on Madara's side." Day and night.

If Naruto was still alive and Hinata could only pray that he was, he was likely fighting with everything he had to take Madara down immediately. He wouldn't care that his plans had an almost zero percent chance of success at the moment. He'd try anyway.

"Exactly." Sasuke sighs and looks at her. "I have almost no chakra on me, Hinata. Neither do you." He almost looks apologetic. "Like it or not, we're both sitting ducks for now."

Sasuke was more strategic though. Well, at least whenever his emotions didn't get the better for him. It did make sense that he might really just be biding his time, but was she willing to bet her life on that?

"I understand." Hinata nods sadly.

She didn't know. That's what she was doing anyway and Sasuke could be a useful ally. Perhaps, even more so than Orochimaru. Though in some ways, he might actually be less trustworthy.

Sasuke reaches for her again. "I know that you have no reason to trust me and every reason not to." Hopefully, the Rinnegan didn't come with mind reading abilities because Sasuke was getting too good at guessing what she was thinking. "We could help each other though."

"I don't know what to think anymore." Hinata gives him a hard look. "If this is some kind of trick to make me fall into your arms or his, it's not going to w-work though!"

She needed to stand her ground. Sasuke was essentially in the same position she was. He probably wouldn't push the matter.

The Hyuga Heiress had no idea why he was suddenly protective of her. It was likely a whim or maybe, it was just because Madara wanted her. Who could really say what went on in Sasuke's mind? That's what was what made him such an unreliable ally.

Sasuke actually snorts in amusement at that. "Hinata, do you honestly think that I was trying to seduce you?" For a moment, she finds herself almost offended. Was she not worthy of being seduced?

"I don't know anything anymore!" Hinata was trying her best not to scream, but she was slowly losing that battle. "You've never spoken to me before and now, you're offering to be my…protector?"

Actually, she didn't know what Sasuke was really offering. Was he just offering a sympathetic shoulder to cry on? He really needed to stop confusing her so much?

The youngest Uchiha crosses his arms and shakes his head. "That's understandable and I suppose you could say that's what I was offering." He pauses for a moment. "I hadn't actually thought of a label."

That might have been Sasuke's version of a joke. As Hinata's eyes warily take in the depressingly barren walls of the hospital room, the bluenette knew one thing for damn sure. This situation was not funny. How dare Sasuke laugh at it?!

"I remember back at the Academy." She gives him a dirty look. "All the girls liked you because of your looks and you were so smart." Everyone wanted to be his friend and yet, Sasuke hadn't wanted to be anyone else's friend.

Sasuke looks like he was about to say something, but Hinata wasn't going to give him a chance to do so. If she didn't get this out now, she never would. So no one was going to stop her from saying what she needed to say.

"I'm not like them though." Not even Sasuke. "I am the heiress of the Hyuga Clan. So d-don't treat me like some A-Academy girl who is foolish enough to trust you because you say a few nice words!"

Sasuke tilts his head at her as if he was truly stunned. "You're feistier than I remember." He shrugs, trying to hide his reaction though. "It was a sincere offer though, Hinata. I can't pretend that I can keep you safe from him or even myself safe from him, but two heads are better than one."

He might have a point there. Hinata bites her lower lip at the thought. Maybe, she had been too harsh on him.

"If you really mean that, w-we could try to be friends." The bluenette just couldn't tell.

Was Sasuke lying? Had Madara put him up to this as a way to spy on her? It would be quite the clever trick.

Sasuke smirks at her. "Alright." His eyes looked softer than the smirk though. "We'll see how it goes."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle, Kakashi was busy delivering his letter. "Excuse me, Miss?" He smiles at a pretty maid. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Imperial Council Room is, would you?"

He'd never seen her before. Kakashi could only assume that she was a civilian. If she was a ninja, he would have recognized her from mission reports instantly.

The brunette nods at him. "Oh right." She smiles. "Please follow me, but try not to get lost. This castle is so big."

One thing was for damn sure though. The woman hadn't been living here before the war. Otherwise, she would have known her way around.

"Yes, it is." He follows after her. "What should I call you by the way?"

In this new era, not everyone went by their true name. Some people were coming up with new ones, if they could get away with it. Of course, civilians were having a much easier time getting away with such a thing than ninjas though.

"Maya." She nods at him as she leads him down a long hallway.

There were many rooms along it, but all of them seemed empty as far as Kakashi could tell. All except the last one. He could sense extremely faint chakra signatures coming from that room.

She looks at him. "You're the Imperial Messenger." Maya blushes at him. "So I guess it's okay for you to come here, but you never saw me. Only someone suicidal would come here without the Emperor's permission."

"Of course." He tries to smile at her in a reassuring manner. "Well thank you for your help, Maya. I know that only a handful of people must have permission to be back here like ourselves." Whether or not, she actually did Kakashi wasn't sure. "So I appreciate the help and don't worry, I won't tell a soul." With that being said, he takes out a key from his chain of keys and opens the door as Maya races off.

The poor thing was half frightened to death, but she wasn't the only one. Kakashi definitely hadn't been prepared for what he found on the other side of that door.

"Kakashi Sensei?!" Naruto stares at him in shock.

He wasn't the only one though, Kakashi notes as he darts inside the room. The other Kages and Shikamaru were all there. Was Madara keeping them there in hopes of executing them publicly soon or as prisoners of war?

"What is going on?" He gapes at his friends.

Tsunade sighs as she looks at him. "The 'Emperor' so generously donated these quarters for us to stay in until we agree to abdicate our positions publicly." Ah. So that was his game.

It was unexpected that Madara would be that strategic. The CopyCat Ninja had been certain he would have just executed them or left them for dead on the battlefield, but it seemed neither had turned out to be the case.

"I can get you out of here." Kakashi just had to figure out how to get them out of those chains.

That's when Mei mumbles something at him. Yes, mumbles. It took Kakashi a moment to realize that she had been gagged.

"I'm sorry." He looks at her apologetically. "What was that?"

Gaara shakes his head and sighs. "Even if you got us out of here now, we're still ridiculously low on chakra and there are palace guards." Well, the Mizukage did have a point there. "Normally, that wouldn't be an issue for us, but without our chakra it'd be almost impossible to get out of here and then he'd just have us executed."

Shikamaru groans. Things were bad when even the lazy prodigy couldn't hide his irritation.

"What a drag." Asuma's former student looks down at floor that he seemed to be sketching patterns with through the dust on it. "We've got someone that could get us out, but the Mizukage is right…we wouldn't get far."

Onoki decides to step in. "We need to come up with a plan." Damn right they did. "Which is why you need to stop pouting and start thinking, Boy!"

Calling Shikamaru a boy was a stretch. He was far closer to twenty than ten and he had been influential in the war. Granted, they had lost. That wasn't his fault though. No one had been ready for Madara. That was all.

"Don't call him a boy." A rolls his eyes. "He's a man now." Yes, that's exactly what Kakashi had been thinking.

Shikamaru just sighs again. "What a drag." He glances at Kakashi. "Maybe, you can try to smuggle food or something to us to get our strength back up faster." He pauses for a moment as though doing some calculations. "Madara wants us alive so he'll feed us, but I wouldn't put it passed him to keep us deliberately weak by withholding more than the bare minimum."

It wasn't hard to read between those lines. The other Leaf Ninja thought that Madara would only give them enough to keep them alive and not a crumb more. Sadly, he was probably right about that.

"I'll see what I can do." He frowns and tries to blink back tears from his eyes at the sight of his comrades in such a pitiful state. "Try to stay strong. Do whatever you need to do to stay alive."

A proud ninja was of little use, if they were dead. These were some of the strongest ninjas alive. If there was going to be any hope of defeating Madara, they all needed to make it through this somehow. Kakashi just hadn't figured out how yet.

"Don't worry, Kakashi Sensei." Naruto grins at him. "We'll figure this out."

Kakashi wished that he could be as optimistic as his student, but he just didn't feel it. Though at least they were all alive and in reasonably good condition considering everything.

"I'll be back with food." He sighs as he looks over the fallen Kages and Shikamaru. "I mean it. Don't let your pride get you killed." With that being said, he hands reads them the letter that he had been assigned to give them.

 _ **Dear Kages and Shikamaru Nara,**_

 _ **I spared all your lives because I believe this will make an easier transition. Should you abdicate publicly, I will ensure that you and your people who do not resist my rule are treated fairly.**_

 _ **I will not tolerate anyone questioning my authority, but I will allow you to live. If you care about your people or even your own lives, you will accept that my word is law.**_

 _ **Should any of you or all of you agree to this demand, you will be released from prison. If you do not, you will rot there until the day you die or that I decide to kill you. Whichever comes first.**_

 _ **As for Shikamaru, the same principle applies. He doesn't rule over a village, but he is well known in the Ninja World. I would give him an advisory role, were he to publicly recognize my rule.**_

 _ **I await your decisions, Emperor Madara Uchiha.**_

"He's such a dick." Shikamaru sighs and well, Kakashi couldn't disagree with that assessment. "Well, what do you guys want to do?" Not even a little bit.

"Kakashi, if he asks, tell him that you delivered the message and that we'll think on the matter." Tsunade gives him a hard look. "I don't like it, but our only real option at the moment is to stall for time."

Kakashi nods in agreement. They didn't really have many other viable options, but there was no way to tell how quickly Madera's 'patience' would run out.

"I will." He gives them all one last apologetic look before leaving.

He couldn't risk being seen taking too long to deliver that message. As badly as he wanted to free them all, he knew Mei was right. They'd never make it out of that castle.

His chakra reserves were returning, but they were likely weak from chakra exhaustion and barely moving for days. They didn't stand a chance against Madara's guards at the moment.

* * *

Later that night, Madara makes his way back to the hospital room. He was carrying two boxes on his person, but neither were very heavy.

He felt a bit like a fool, but sometimes Izuna's approach did yield better results. "Considering how ill she is, it's probably best to try the honey instead of vinegar approach." The Uchiha shakes his head in amusement as he makes his way down the hall.

As expected, Orochimaru was waiting outside the hospital room. His reincarnation was amusingly predictable at times.

"He kicked you out of the room." Madara raises an eyebrow, feigning surprise.

Orochimaru sighs and nods. "I thought it was best not to argue." Of course, because Sasuke could have killed Orochimaru again…if he had. "In any case, they've been quietly talking for most of the day and I didn't see a reason to intervene, other than to occasionally take her vitals."

Madara nods at that and opens the door. The picture that he was presented with was almost….cute in a way. Sasuke was sleeping on a nearby chair and Hinata was quietly reading something. Most likely, a medical journal since it had probably come from Orochimaru.

"How are you feeling, My Dear?" Madara smiles as he strides over to Hinata. "I'm sorry that I was away for so long. Setting up a new government can be a time consuming process." He chuckles as he sets his gifts on the bed.

Hinata blinks as she cautiously reaches for them. "I'm s-still alive, if that counts for anything." Hmm. She could be cheeky at times. Good to know. "W-What are these?"

Madara had been about to explain what they were when a kunai goes flying at him. Fortunately, he manages to catch it in his hand before it does any actual damage. Though he notices a few drops of his blood flow onto the weapon.

"Really, Sasuke?" He turns around in amusement. "Was that strictly necessary?"

Sasuke stares at him as his Sharing and Rinnegan whirl. "I was asleep and heard someone coming towards her." He quickly recovers from his shock. "So of course, I acted on instinct. You did say to protect her."

Well that was true. Sasuke was apparently rather good at getting by on technicalities. He'd have to choose his words more thoroughly in the future.

"Accurate." He nods. "You've done a fine job. I see that my Byakugan Princess is still in one piece." Madara smiles at him smugly. "You should go and get some training in. We'll be fine here."

He'd need to be more specific though. Knowing Sasuke, Madara couldn't give him even an inch to find a loophole in.

"That is an order and not a request." Madara shoots him an annoyed look. "I will come and collect you when I'm finished speaking with Hinata."

For a moment, Sasuke looks like he was going to argue, but eventually he leaves. Hmm. His fellow Uchiha really was protective of the princess. Oh well. He could hardly fault him for it. Hinata just had that effect on people, he supposed.

"I'll give you, your privacy as well." Orochimaru nods. "I do have other patients to check on." Madara nods approvingly at that and the Sannin departs as well.

Good. He was alone at last with the Hyuga woman. Perhaps now, they could finally get somewhere.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hinata honestly had no idea what to make of this strange situation. Madara had gotten her chocolate covered strawberries and white roses. He was actually trying to court her in some way, it seemed.

"Thank you." She looks at the gifts, feeling rather stunned. "That was very kind of you."

What else could she say? If she was going to yell at him, yelling at him for giving her food and roses didn't seem like the best time to do it.

He nods at her. "I know that you must think I'm some kind of savage." Well, yes actually. "That's not entirely inaccurate, but as Sasuke said I wouldn't disgrace our Clan in such a fashion. So I believe that I should do you the courtesy of at least being blunt about my intentions."

Oh boy. Suddenly, Hinata didn't like where this was going. Sasuke and Orochimaru weren't here and she was far too weak to run.

"H-Honesty was good." This time, she didn't even have to fake her stutter.

It was definitely real. Madara was like a lion and she was a wounded zebra. This might not end well for her.

He chuckles at that and nods. "Yes, I suppose it is." Madara seemed amused and Hinata wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. "I do have every intention of taking you for my wife. Every emperor needs an empress."

She bites her lower lip at that. What could she possibly say without enraging him? Maybe, if she just made herself seem unworthy, he'd move onto a more interesting 'target?'

"I'm f-flattered, but I'm still very ill." Yes, the stutter definitely wasn't fake this time. "I'll need rest and if I m-may speak frankly, I'm s-sure that you would prefer are a more worldly woman to stand by yourself."

Madara shakes his head at that and the mirth was back in his eyes. "You're dancing around the edges of it, but I'm as capable of reading between the lines as any other man." Uh oh. "I don't mind the fact that you're an innocent. If anything, it's refreshing and I'm not an animal. I'm more than willing to let you get your bed rest." He glances at the chocolates. "You should eat to keep up your strength though."

Orochimaru had bought her some time. Not much of it, but Hinata still had time to plan out her next move.

"Oh thank you." So for now, she wouldn't argue. "D-Do you know what happened to m-my family?"

If he was trying to 'court' her in some strange way, maybe Madara would tell her at least that much. She would ask about the others, but Hinata didn't want to push her luck.

Madara clearly wanted to restore his Clan. To some degree, family was important to him. So he might humor her in this matter.

"Some of your family were injured during the war." Madara pauses for a moment, clearly not happy about having to deliver bad news while trying to win her over. "There were astonishingly low causality rates for your Clan though. You're father, sister, and a cousin of yours are still alive though."

He knew about Neji? Hinata could understand Madara checking on Hiashi and Hanabi, but Neji was a Branch Member. How did he know about her cousin being so close to her?

Madara laughs at her expression. "My dear, I know that you think me a savage, but I assure that I'm quite capable of reading." Oh. "I read your file and every once in awhile there is information of a more personal nature in those kinds of files. So yes, I know that you care about your cousin a great deal."

Hinata didn't know whether to find that sweet or disturbing. So she settles on a strange mixture of both.

"I'd like to s-see them." She might be pushing her luck, but Hinata had to try.

Madara nods at her. "You will in time." He pauses for a moment. "Neji was badly injured during the fighting, but not fatally. He'll be fine soon enough and as for your father and sister, they're assimilating into this new world that I am creating for us."

Hinata wasn't sure how to take that last part. That could mean almost anything. Still, it did mean at least one thing. They were alive.

"Thank you." She smiles at him. "Thank you for telling me what happened to them. It means a lot."

Madara nods at her and shakes his head. "Of course, but don't mistake me." He shakes his head. "I will not take kindly to you're trying to run or any other man trying to win your affections. Fire is a very passionate and possessive element." With that being said, he walks off and Hianta shivers. That had been a warning and suddenly, the Hyuga Heiress found herself feeling very dizzy.


	5. Chapter 5

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** More will be revealed about the 'extra' applications that I gave the Sharingan later on. While I highly doubt it was ever mentioned in the show, I do hope that you'll all enjoy my take on the Sharingan's many usages. Happy reading.

Chapter 5

Madara couldn't possibly be serious. Did he actually think that would work on Hinata? Sasuke barely knew the woman, but even he could tell that she was hardly the type to be won over so easily.

"Why are you giving me such an incredulous look?" Madara raises an eyebrow at him. "She is going to be an empress and thus, she should have a wardrobe befitting of her station."

Right. Madara sincerely still thought that he was going to marry Hinata. Why his psychotic ancestor was being a 'gentleman' was beyond Sasuke. He was just glad that Madara still fancied himself to be in the 'courting stage.'

Which was a damn good thing for the bluenette. "The clothes are nice." Otherwise, Sasuke wasn't sure what he would have done. "If you think that some fine silk kimonos are going to make her jump into your bed though, you're sorely mistaken."

His speech patterns were changing. Sasuke couldn't help it though. Perhaps, it was only natural that he was beginning to mimic the other Uchiha in a way.

"I'm not that foolish." Madara chuckles as though he was amused by Ssauke. "She needs the clothing and it will endear her more to me. While it won't make her jump into my bed, it will make her more receptive in the long run."

Sadly, the raven haired ninja couldn't argue with that logic. Why he was so upset about that, well Sasuke didn't really know. He didn't want to know either.

So he just nods as he eyes the lingerie warily. "She's never going to wear that." In some ways, they were apparently more alike than different.

"Well, these are more suggestions than requirements." Madara smiles at him slyly. "She can wear what she likes. It won't stay on her long anyway."

They even liked the same kind of lingerie on women. Wait. What had that _fucking_ pervert just said?!

Sasuke twitches and feels a fireball starting to form in his hand. "Your arrogance is baseless." His temper would be the death of him one day, but he just couldn't do it.

Leaving Hinata alone with Madara was like leaving a bunny alone with a hungry wolf. It was just cruelty, even Sasuke had his limits.

"I did just take over the world, Sasuke." His ancestor's smirk didn't waver. "So forgive me, but I don't believe my arrogance is entirely baseless."

Sasuke couldn't help, but feel thoroughly irritated at those words. Mostly because Madara was right.

"Hinata isn't the world." He shrugs, trying to be as casual as possible. "She's one woman and women are well, you know."

Sasuke mentally winces at how lame that sounded. In his defense though, he'd never really bothered with women. Killing Itachi had always taken priority over everything else.

Madara laughs softly at that. "Yes, I'm well aware." The fact that his counterpart thought this was so damn hilarious was just even more enraging. "I suppose that you're of age now and we do have a Clan to restore. Perhaps, I should teach you some other uses for the Sharingan."

Other uses? He already knew all that stuff. Learning about the Rinnegan would prove far more useful than hearing about stuff he already knew.

"Other than having children who carry the gene, I have no idea what you're talking about." Sasuke tries his best not to twitch. "So why don't you stop speaking in riddles and just tell me what you mean?"

Madara shakes his head at that. "I shouldn't be surprised that my reincarnation has a temper, but it's the most bizarre feeling." That damn smirk was back. "It's almost like looking into a mirror, but clearly you have only the most rudimentary idea of how one would go about restoring a Clan."

Oh that was it! Sasuke had scarcely ever wanted to hit someone more in his entire life than he did Madara at that moment.

"Take that back!" Just because he'd never shown much of an interest, didn't mean Sasuke didn't know what to do. "I was busy with other things. Just because I didn't jump at the first offer doesn't mean I'm completely ignorant!"

Madara was having entirely too much fun at his expense and Sasuke didn't like it. That fireball was looking tempting. It had been awhile since the final battle and his chakra reserves were replenishing themselves.

Not fast enough for his liking, but enough to get a good shot in. One fireball to just the right spot would deliver the message.

"You know the Sharingan many applications and not all of them are strictly related to the battlefield." Wait. "Some of them can be quite sensual in nature." Was Madara implying what he thought the other man was implying?

Sasuke was going to regret this and he knew that, but he couldn't stop himself from asking. "How?" Curiosity didn't just kill the cat. It also apparently got Uchihas in trouble.

* * *

Hinata bites her lower lip as she follows Kakashi. She was finally well enough to walk and use chakra, but that only made her feel marginally safer.

"I'm so glad that you survived." The silver haired ninja smiles at her. "I know that things seem bleak now, but we'll find a way to put all these wrongs to right in the end."

The bluenette wished that she could be half as confident as Kakashi. Though it was likely that he was just trying to make her feel better.

Still, she finds herself nodding. "You're right." Hinata follows him towards one of the more isolated wings in the castle. "You said that my family was all put in the same wing?"

It was probably some strange sort of courtesy from the emperor. That or maybe Madara was just separating people by threat level. It was difficult to tell, but Hinata knew her family's Byakugans were both a blessing and a curse in this situation.

"Yes." Kakashi nods as he leads her down some corridors. "I don't envy you, Hinata. I also know that it's selfish of me to ask this of you, but you need to play the cards you were given wisely."

Hinata pales at that. She knew exactly what Kakashi meant, but she wasn't sure if she could do it.

"I don't have that kind of training and he'd k-know, if I was pretending to care for him." Wouldn't he, Hinata wonders to herself.

Maybe, Madara wouldn't particularly care. He wanted to restore his Clan. He'd never said anything about love. Mostly, she was just fortunate that he was being unexpectedly patient.

Kakashi sighs as he rests his hand on her shoulder and leads her into the suite that Neji, Hanabi, and Hiashi were staying in. "You don't, but it's our best shot." He glances at Hiashi. "I don't know it either, but I assume that the rumors have reached even you by now."

Hiashi nods grimly and Hinata tries her best not to wince. Her father was likely disgusted with her. Disgusted that she would go along with this as much as she had.

"It is impetrative that we stall for time." Hiashi sighs as he strides over towards Hinata quickly and embraces her. "I know that what you are going through is not easy and you didn't ask for any of this, but we must do what we can. Do whatever is necessary to keep yourself safe."

Her father had just given her permission to seduce Madara Uchiha. Hinata didn't now how to react to that.

"Big sister, you're okay!" Hanabi grins as she tackles Hinata to the floor.

Her sister really did love to give extremely vigorous hugs, Hinata notes. Mostly, she was just glad that her family had survived though.

For now, that was enough. "Yes, I'm okay." Hinata smiles as she returns the younger woman's affectionate gesture.

"What's that you have in your hand?" Neji looks at Hinata curiously.

Oh right. That. "It's food for you, Father, and Hanabi." She lays the basket on the table. "Mostly, fruits but also some vegetables and wine." She had to keep them strong somehow. "I've also given Kakashi another basket like this to smuggle to the Kages and Shikamaru."

If anyone was going to get them out of this mess, it was going to be them. Hinata could only pray that Shikamaru would come up with some sort of ingenious plan to free them of Madara's reign.

"Oh good." Neji smiles at her. "Hanabi, you really should let Lady Hinata off of the floor now."

Her sister shoots them all a sheepish smile as she does exactly that. Well, that was one problem down. Now, Hinata just had to figure out how to dethrone a tyrant and keep her loved ones safe.

"Sorry." She giggles at the elder Hyuga woman. "It's just so good to see you."

"It's alright." Hinata sighs as she notices the clock. "I should be getting back to my room though." Madara would be coming to see her soon. "He has something of a schedule, but it's not set in stone."

He was too smart for that. Some days, it was eight on the dot. Others it was seven or nine. Once in a blue moon, even midnight.

"Of course." Hiashi's gaze turns even more somber than before. "I meant what I said Hinata. Do whatever is necessary to keep yourself safe."

That wasn't by accident. Hinata was almost willing to bet her life that Madara kept his schedule at least somewhat unpredictable on purpose. Madara was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them.

"Yes, Father." Hinata nods at the Hyuga patriarch.

He knew that most of his 'loyal subjects' were only going to be loyal until they saw a way to overthrow him or out of fear. Though admittedly, Hinata had no idea what was actually going on outside the castle walls.

"Come, Hinata." Kakashi smiles at her. "You really don't want to keep him waiting and I have food to deliver." To which, Hinata nods and the two of them head off.

Her heart was pounding because Hinata knew the truth. She was better now. Orochimaru couldn't come up with a legitimate medical excuse why she couldn't allow Madara to court her more earnestly and Hinata had always been a bad liar.

* * *

A short while later, Gaara steels himself for what he knew would happen. He had spoken to the other Kages in advance and was going to make his move. It was risky, but Madara might buy it.

"Good luck, Gaara." Naruto's eyes hadn't left his own yet.

His friend was worried about him and it was justified. Gaara was about to do something incredibly brave and stupid. He was going to attempt to fool Madara Uchiha.

None of the other Kages could pull it of and Shikamaru couldn't leave the group. His intelligence was too valuable.

He smiles at his friend. "I don't need luck." The Kazekage could only hope that he sounded more confident than he felt. "It's a good plan."

Not that he wasn't intelligent, but Shikamaru was in another league. That and the other Kage's tempers would get the better of them. Gaara had lived with a bloodthirsty demon inside his body for years. So he could handle speaking to another bloodthirsty demon.

The others nod at him and that's when there was a knock on the door. A warning. Madara was here and they had best put on their game faces.

"I'm told that the Kazekage wishes to speak with me." The Uchiha patriarch prowls forward. "Is that accurate, Gaara?"

The mere fact this barbarian actually said his name made the red head's skin crawl. He couldn't show that though. No, there were more important things at stake than his personal disgust for the man who was walking far too close to him.

"Yes." He nods curtly.

It was important to make Madara think this was an extremely difficult decision for him. That shouldn't be too hard though because it was.

Madara nods as he undoes the chains binding Gaara to the wall, but the red head was still chakra cuffed. Even if the red head wanted to, attacking the other ninja would prove futile.

"Good." He drags Gaara behind him by the arm. "Follow me."

As the Kazekage is led away from his friends, he could feel his heart pound in his chest. Could Madara hear it rapidly thundering inside him, Gaara wonders to himself.

"Here." The emperor had led them to another room. "We can speak privately here." An empty one and Madara was now shutting the door. "You do not have to worry about being overheard."

Gaara nods at him gratefully. "Your message was delivered." He might as well cut to the chase. "In my interactions with Sasuke, I can't honestly say that he's ever lied to me." His next words would likely decide his fate. "Seeing as you are both blood, I presume you are likewise an honest man."

To be fair, the elder Uchiha had never actually lied as far as Gaara knew. His crimes were many, but lying didn't seem to be one of them. Perhaps, he could play to his pride.

"Yes, I do like to consider myself an honest ninja." Madara nods at him. "I assure you that if you abdicate, your people will be well looked after and your life will be spared."

Now, he had to lay it on thick. "It's not just my life or the life of my people that I worry for." Gaara sighs as he crosses his arms and pretends to fidget. "I worry for Mei."

Madara tilts his head at that. He obviously hadn't been expecting Gaara to make a love confession of sorts, but that was all the better.

"I have no issue sparing her and her village as well." He smirks. "All you have to do is talk her into abdicating and I will delay any execution dates for the woman while you're in negotiations for her."

Gaara nods at that and lets out a shaky breath. Good. That was a start. They couldn't all abdicate at once or else Madara would get suspicious.

"Thank you." He nods at the Uchiha.

Madara places his hand on Gaara's shoulder. "You've made things much easier on yourself and me than they might have been otherwise." He pauses for a moment. "I don't mind indulging you, but should this prove to be a trick…you're going to wish that you had died on the battlefield." He leads him back to the dungeon. "Convince her and I'll allow you both your freedom."

With that being said, Madara walks off and Gaara sighs in relief. Well, the first part of their plan had been a success. Now, they had to get started with the rest of it.

* * *

A few minutes later, Madara finds himself smirking as he heads into Hinata's private quarters. He had already retrieved the suitcase filled with precious kimonos and that racy lingerie.

"You look rather pleased with yourself." Hinata smiles at him shyly.

He didn't miss that wary look in her eye though. The woman had absolutely no guile to her. While Sasuke hadn't known how to fully utilize the Sharingan, he was right about one thing. Hinata wouldn't be easily seduced.

Madara chuckles at that thought as he sits on her bed and opens the case. "Yes, I am feeling rather happy." He gestures towards the beautiful silk and satin kimonos. "These are for you. I presume I got the right size and I have wonderful news."

Hinata looks a little scared at that. Yes, she'd be a challenge. That was fine though. She'd grow accustomed to her proper place in life soon enough. By his side.

"You're spoiling me." Hinata squeaks as she looks at the clothing in awe. "It's very beautiful."

Madara nods at that and caresses her cheek. "It suits you then." The blush that follows those words was, well endearing.

How far did that blush extend? Hmm. Red and pink did seem to flatter her.

Pink wasn't normally a color that he found erotic, but he could make an exception for Hinata. The woman was on the young side, but she was certainly a woman in every way that counted. Particularly, when it came to her figure.

"T-Thank you." She bites her lower lip. "What's the wonderful news?"

Madara smirks at that. "The Kazekage is willing to abdicate and will attempt to convince the Mizukage to do the same." An unexpected match, but Madara couldn't fault the red head for his taste. "It seems that he has a soft spot for her."

Hinata blinks at that. Yes, that had been Madara's reaction. It mattered little though. An amusing footnote and one that worked to his advantage, that's all this was.

"That's good." She looks at him pleadingly. "I don't want anymore bloodshed."

Madara sighs and shakes his head. "You remind me so much of her." If he had been reincarnated as Sasuke, was it possible that the same thing had happened to Eshima.

Hinata shoots him a confused look. Not that Madara could blame her. How was she supposed to know who Eshima was?

"I'm sorry." The Byakugan Princess's expression was torn between confusion and terror now. "I'm afraid that I don't understand."

Madara smirks as he scoops up a rather fragile looking piece of lingerie in his hand. "She like you was a Hyuga who was kind and beautiful." Hmm this one was a silken leopard piece. "She died entirely too young and she saw the good in everyone, even me."

The Hyuga Heiress nods at that and something akin to sympathy flickers through her eyes. Not pity. Sympathy. Madara had existed long enough to know the difference.

"I'm sorry." Hinata whispers. "I'm sure she was very nice."

Madara nods at that. "I think that perhaps, I could have loved her." Perhaps, he had even then in some subconscious way. "It's a shame that she died so young. I never got to see her in something like this, but I suppose it's better this way." He hands it to her. "You've always struck me as a more practical sort."

A few weeks was hardly much of an always, but Madara didn't see the need to quibble over little details like that. Besides, the blush that Hinata gave him for handing her that lingerie was just so damn amusing. He couldn't be bothered to care about much else.

"Y-You want me to w-wear this?" Hinata's face couldn't get any redder.

Madara chuckles. She really was such an innocent. "Ideally, yes." Though he didn't want her to actually faint on him. "It's optional though and I certainly don't expect you to wear it tonight."

Hinata just nods at that. The poor woman. He'd never seen anyone as bashful as her.

"Okay." She bites her lower lip. "I w-was thinking that maybe a tour would be a good idea."

A tour? Hmm. Well that did have merit. "I certainly don't mind showing you around the castle." It would be a good way for her to grow more comfortable with him.

Hinata shakes her head. So that wasn't what she meant? What was the little wallflower planning then?

"I meant of the capital or something of that nature." She smiles shyly at him. "I think that it would be good, if the people got a chance to get to know you."

An excellent idea. "I'll see about arranging one." She'd make a fine empress. All Madara had to do was be patient and then, he could most assuredly put his Sharingan to good use.


	6. Chapter 6

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Oh and don't worry. I'll do my best to update this one in the next few days or sometime this week. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** There is one scene that people are either going to really love or hate in this chapter. So I put warnings before and after it. Skipping that scene will not alter the plot. For those who choose to read it though, happy reading.

Chapter 6

Today was the day that everything would begin to change. The tour was going to begin in only an hour from now and Madara couldn't help, but feel smug at that knowledge.

"You look beautiful." Madara smirks as he strides into Hinata's room. "Red suits you."

There were few colors that didn't. Truly, there was something to be said classical beauties such as Hinata and Eshima. Their charms were natural and effortless.

Speaking of red, Hinata's cheeks now matched her elaborate kimono. "T-Thank you." She was such a sweet thing. Almost always stuttering around him like she was still an Academy girl.

"You're family is quite blessed in many ways." He watches Hinata look at her reflection in the mirror and wraps his arms around her waist. "Particularly, the women though." Madara presses a soft kiss to the back of her neck. "I doubt any of you have ever had a difficult time beguiling men."

Those pale lavender eyes that reminded Madara of pearls and unassuming wildflowers combined with the trademark creamy white skin of the Hyuga Clan was quite the combination. Not only did Hinata carry a powerful bloodline of her own, but he could only assume that their children would be attractive.

Hinata squeaks at that and shakes her head quickly. "O-Oh." Perhaps, the kiss had been a bit premature. "It's not like that, but that's kind of you to say. I think."

She was still skittish of him and he couldn't deny the woman had very good reasons to be. That would change with time though. He hadn't been lying to Sasuke when he mentioned how versatile the Sharingan could truly be.

"It has more to do with accuracy than kindness." He smiles at her. "Come. The carriage should be ready." Madara reluctantly pulls back from her and offers her his arm. "We should be seen heading towards it together."

She was going to be his empress. A certain degree of closeness in public was expected, even required. That and he did love touching her wonderfully soft skin.

The only spot that wasn't soft seemed to be her hands. That only made sense though. Hinata was a ninja and likely had spent many a day smacking training posts around.

"Y-Yes." She nods at him and smiles shyly. "Of course. Do you really think that I look okay?"

It was difficult to fathom the beauty actually needing to ask that, particularly right after Hinata had looked in a mirror. "You're a vision." He didn't need to lie about that much. "The people will delight in having you for their empress." With that being said, Hinata takes his arm and the two of them begin walking off together.

Unfortunately, he knew the truth. Madara couldn't afford to ride only with Hinata. He had three very special political guests that would be accompanying them.

"It looks like someone is already inside the carriage." Hintat tilts her head. "I can see shadows, even without my Byakugan activated."

That's when he hears a familiar chuckle. One that was annoying, but Madara was in far too good a mood to care much. Orochimaru was standing next to the carriage.

The Saninn had proven too useful thus far to dispose of. "Perceptive as always." Which meant for now, he was an important advisor of sorts and Madara did enjoy seeing the scandalized looks on everyone's faces whenever they saw the infamous ninja. "I am glad to see your hands are unbound though."

Madara barely refrains from scoffing. "Hinata thus far has proven herself trustworthy." His future wife knew better than to try to run from him. "So restraints are unnecessary in her case."

Hinata's posture relaxes noticeably at that. Hmm. Well, that was good. Though it was still troubling that the woman was so nervous around him. Had he not been the perfect suitor by every metric?

"Of course." Orochimaru's eyes look around the nearly empty courtyard. "They guards are preventing anyone from entering or leaving until you're ready to begin."

The Hyuga Heiress nods at that, but her eyes turn to Madara. "Who will be accompanying us?" He did enjoy that. She knew that he could be depended on for answers.

It was a start. Soon enough though, they'd move passed this initial stage and onto Clan Restoration. Naturally, Sasuke would assist at some point.

"The former Kazekage, Mizukage, and Sasuke." He guides her closer to the carriage. "Gaara and Mei have seen reason and have decided to abdicate peacefully." He pauses for a moment. "My descendant will be joining us shortly because this is after all, a family affair."

* * *

Gaara could hear the voices coming closer. Hinata, Orochimaru, and Madara. Though there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I have to admit that your plan was a clever one." Mei looks at him.

She wasn't really speaking. She was mouthing the words. A clever strategy on her part. Just as long as Hinata didn't tell Madara what they were conversing about.

The red head nods. "It seemed the ideal way to move things forward." He copies her technique. "If we all took his offer at once, it would have been far too suspicious."

So instead, they had decided he would be the first to yield and Mei would be second. It wasn't a real yielding, but Madara didn't need to know that. Going on this tour would make the tyrant trust him more and Gaara would use that to his advantage.

"Do you think you can do it though?" Mei smiles at him slyly as she places her hand on his thigh. "He has to believe that we're truly in love and if I recall correctly, you don't have much experience in this sorts of things."

He knew it was completely unprofessional, but the Kazekage was pretty damn sure that he was openly gaping at her. How could he not? No one had ever dared to touch him there, who wasn't a medic.

"I think that I can manage." He tries his best not to look like a complete idiot. "Besides, Madara is far more interested in Hinata and the crowds than in you and I."

Mei goes quiet for a second before nodding. "That may be true, but there is no reason not to be thorough." Gaara wasn't sure what she meant by thorough exactly, but curiosity was a powerful force.

Gods and Goddesses only really knew what was going on in that woman's mind. Still, the Mizukage had never steered him wrong before. She could be trusted.

"What did you have in mind?" Gaara swallows hard. "We don't want to go too over the top."

Mei laughs softly at that and smiles. "I thought that I might sit in your lap." Oh. That made sense.

Wait. What? She could not have said what Gaara thought she did.

"Won't that make him more suspicious though?" He raises an eyebrow at that.

This was their best chance to gain Madara's trust. They couldn't afford to mess it up. So if they were going to do something as drastic as having her sit in his lap, well they had better be sure that was a wise decision to make.

Mei shakes her head and smiles. "He thinks that you're in love with me." Well, that was true. Gaara had laid it all on rather thickly. "If we're not affectionate with each other, he'll be more suspicious than if we are."

Gaara nods as he has his sand move Mei into his lap. "Well at least we have access to our chakra." Neither of them had fully recovered from the war, but he could use his sand again. That was something.

"That's true." She smiles at him. "Just follow my lead and try to act natural."

How the hell was he supposed to act natural when he had a woman sitting in his lap? That and said action was evoking certain reactions that he was only vaguely familiar with.

"Alright." Gaara nods at her.

He wouldn't tell her that though. That was too embarrassing and luckily, Kazekage robes could hide a lot.

* * *

Hinata tries her best not to gulp as Madara opens the carriage's door for her. When had her life gotten so surreal and frightening?

"Thank you." She nods at him gratefully as she gets in. "T-That's very nice of you to hold a door open for a woman."

Why did she say that? Now, she was implying that she thought Madara was an uncivilized animal. Which may be true to some degree, but she didn't want him to know that.

"Of course." He chuckles as he sits down next to her. "Good evening, Gaara and Mei."

Hinata could only stare in shock as she notices something very peculiar about their seating arrangements. Mei was sitting in Gaara's lap and the Kazekage seemed completely okay with that.

"Good evening." Mei nods at him diplomatically.

She really did need to learn from the other woman. Hinata wasn't nearly so good at pretending that everything was fine.

Gaara looks at Madara and then out the carriage. "Thank you for inviting us on this trip." His voice was devoid of any actual emotion. "Did you say that Sasuke would be joining us as well?" Though that wasn't new for Gaara.

The red head normally spoke in a monotone voice, unless it was important. Hinata had seen him give a glorious speech once before the war really started. Before everything had changed.

"Yes, he will be." Madara chuckles at that. "As my only current living relative, Sasuke is expected to attend public functions with me. It's to reassure the people."

Hinata tilts her head at that. She wasn't entirely sure that she bought that. Did the emperor really care about reassuring the people? The very same people had had beaten into submission?

Thump. _Thump._ _ **Thump.**_ She didn't get very long to ponder this matter before the Hyuga Heiress hears the sound of footsteps approaching them.

"Speaking of the Devil, there he is." Madara smirks at his own observation. "As I said, he's expected to attend. Sasuke you may sit next to Gaara and Mei."

Sasuke was still fast. Fast and graceful, much like Madara. Though his movements lacked the primal tone to them. That or Hinata just thought of Madara as more of a wild animal than Sasuke. Who could really say?

Sasuke gives a curt nod as he sits next to them. He was apparently also much better at this game than Hinata was. His face gave nothing away.

"We shall be leaving shortly." Madara throws a kunai out the window of the carriage at Orochimaru. "That's the signal for him to prepare everything."

Right. Of course, that was the signal. It wouldn't be any fun, if there wasn't a chance that someone might die.

* * *

A few hours later, Sasuke was close to losing it. On and on the tour went. Mostly, Hinata or Madara would wave outside the window. Occasionally, they would stop and a small speech would be made.

"It seems to be going well." Madara smiles at Hinata. "Our next stop will be the one with the largest crowd."

That couldn't be good. His ancestor was planning something and Sasuke did not like it when Madara smiled at Hinata that way. He knew that smile. He'd seen it far too often in the Sound Village.

The bluenette was either adoringly naïve or pretending to be. "Alright." She smiles at him shyly. "So far, I would say the tour has been a grand success."

Gaara winces at that, but Madara didn't see it. Luckily for the red head, the Sharingan didn't have the Byakugan's wider degree of vision or else he might have ended up dead for that.

"Yes, I agree." Gaara nods as he caresses Mei's cheek.

Were they actually lovers, Sasuke wonders to himself. It didn't really matter to him. Mostly, it was just something else to focus on besides the fact that Madara was looking at Hinata in a way that reminded him all too much of a starving dog. One who had found a steak and was about to devour it.

"Mhm." Mei nods as she leans into the touch. "I expect the others will see reason soon enough." Why had they turned so fast? Were they really in love? "Naruto will likely be the last to come around, but he will eventually."

Naruto. The idiot who had accidentally been Sasuke's first kiss. Something that still disturbed Sasuke to this day, but not nearly as much as Madera's 'lesson' had.

 _"I'm going to regret this, but how?" Sasuke watched his ancestor warily._

 _Madara smirked as he activated his Sharingan. He was showing off and Sasuke knew it. He just loved lording his experience over Sasuke._

 _"The Sharingan can be used to copy movements." Uh huh. "So if you merely watch your lover or someone else, you can learn some interesting techniques much faster."_

 _Sasuke blinked. He didn't know whether that was the most ingenious thing he had ever heard or the most deviant._

 _"Oh." He blinked again. "Alright. Well, that's good." Not that he would ever have to use it, of course. "I expected something more traumatic."_

 _Madara just chuckled at him. It was as if the bastard really got a kick out of making him uncomfortable. He probably did._

 _"The Sharingan's Genjutsu is also useful in the bedroom." Alright. Deviant it was. "Particularly, the Tsukuyomi."_

 _Sasuke gaped. He knew it wasn't dignified, but how else could one react when they realized possible sensual uses of the Tsukuyomi. A Jutsu that allowed you to control everything, including the perception of time and that would grant absolute privacy._

 _"I see." Sasuke just nodded in response._

 _He didn't know what to say to that. His mind was now mulling over some interesting possibilities._

 _Madara smirked and paused. "As you are no doubt aware, the Sharingan can be trigged unconsciously by strong emotions." Well, yes. "Bloodlust isn't the only kind of desire that activates it." Oh. "Fortunately, most are unaware of this particular quirk."_

 _That was a relief. The last thing Sasuke wanted was for others to know that. Of course, he highly doubted his Sharingan would ever be activated by that particular emotion in public. Still, it was the principle of the thing._

"I did make a promise to Sasuke recently." He chuckles as the carriage begins to slow. "That I would ask for your permission to kiss you next time. I think that it would go a long way towards soothing the people."

Sasuke didn't know whether to be relieved he was asking or outraged on behalf of Hinata. How dare he use a kiss as a political tool. The bastard.

"I g-guess that's okay." Hinata blushes madly. "It m-might humanize more in the public's eyes."

He really wished that Hinata had not so Gentle Fisted him below the belt for his request. Fortunately or unfortunately, the bluenette wasn't that impulsive. Though Sasuke consoles himself with the 'fact' that Hinata was likely _thinking_ about doing such a thing to Madara.

His ancestor smirks at her. "Yes, that's true and I assure you that it will be enjoyable for the both of us." That conceited bastard.

Gaara and Mei glance at Hinata sympathetically when Madara wasn't looking. Hmm. Sasuke wasn't sure what to make of that either.

"Well it seems that we're here." Gaara no doubt was forcing himself to smile. "So let us greet everyone." The Kazekage swiftly gets out of the carriage while holding onto the former Mizukage's hand.

They did look like a married couple. Either they were damn good actors or they were really in love.

"Indeed." Madara gestures for Sasuke to get out before them.

He does so. Sasuke wasn't under any illusions about what was going to happen or why Madara wanted to get out of that carriage last with Hinata. He wanted to make a statement of some sort.

It was going to be a grand statement apparently. "There has to be thousands of people here." Sasuke looks at the large crowd warily as Madara and Hinata follow them towards a podium in the center.

He was using some kind of Jutsu to magnify his voice. "Welcome everyone." Madara looks entirely too smug for Sasuke's liking. "I know that many of you have concerns about what life is going to be like under my reign, but I want to assure you that those who are loyal have nothing to fear."

Sasuke didn't buy that for a minute. Judging by the looks on some of the people's faces, most of them were at least skeptical of that claim. Though just as many were staring at Hinata in concern or outright horror.

Anyone with half a brain knew what was coming. "For example, Gaara and Mei have both decided to step down as Kages and accept my rule. As you can see, they both stand before you today in fine health and spirits."

The spirits thing was a bit much. There were a lot more gasps though. Sasuke had to give the 'couple' credit. They were playing their part to perfection.

"Yes, he's even allowed us to be together." Gaara sighs as he looks at everyone with wary eyes. "We've all lost too much during the war. Let us not dishonor the sacrifice of those who have died by having their loved ones join them in the afterlife."

He was good and Mei nods at Gaara reassuringly. "I agree with my lover." Normally, that would have gotten more of a reaction, but everyone seemed to be prioritizing.

Hinata looked beautiful standing next to Madara and she was clearly trying her best, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. That or maybe, Sasuke was just projecting his feelings onto her.

"We've decided to go on this tour in the hopes that everyone will realize the war is over." Hinata's voice was so soft, but her words were definitely heard. "Please don't let there be anymore bloodshed. I didn't believe it at first, but Madara is a man of his word." She looks at the former Kages. "As you can see, they're both alive and well."

 **Warning Kissing Scene**

Madara nods at that and that's when he kisses her. It wasn't just any kiss though. This wasn't a polite or tentative kiss. No, this was the kind of kiss that children really should not be watching!

Against his better judgment, Sasuke could feel his Sharingan activating as Madara deepens the kiss. Hinata was so shy about it at first, but then he hears a soft moan. It was so faint, that at first Sasuke thought he had imagined it.

That was until Hinata made that sexy little sound again. "She actually likes it." He shakes his head and hopes no one sees him do so.

Well, of course, she liked it. Madara might be borderline insane, but he seemed to now what he was doing and the way he was holding Hinata now as almost _tender_.

Were his feelings actually genuine on some level? Was that why Madara was willing to wait for her? Sasuke frowns at that thought.

 **End of Kissing Scene**

Hinata shyly breaks the kiss with Madara and smiles. "This new era doesn't have to be a bad one." She looks at them all with sad eyes. "I regret that so many lives were lost to begin it and I know that Madara does as well." Sasuke doubted it. "But let this be a new beginning." Where had her stutter gone?

"It's gone because Hinata has been trained for this." Gaara mouths at Sasuke.

He didn't speak the words, but Sasuke could read lips. So that was it. Hinata was supposed to lead the Hyuga Clan one day, of course she was capable of giving a speech.

Madara actually looks at her fondly. "Precisely." Though he looks at the crowd considerably more fiercely. "Before you stands the next empress of our world. In due time, I intend to take her as my wife."

That arrogant son of a bitch. He shouldn't just assume that Hinata was going to accept his 'proposal' just because she kissed him back.

"You're all fortunate to have such a beautiful and kind future empress." His eyes narrow. "So I am in a charitable mood towards most, but any traitors will die screaming. Have I made myself clear?"

Mei shakes her head and mouths. "So much for being a romantic." Sasuke couldn't disagree with her there.

There was a thunderous chorus of confirmations that would have drowned out actual words. No one really wanted to stand against Madara, especially now that two Kages had formally abdicated. Damn it.

"Good." He smiles at Hinata, but then his gaze locks on Sasuke's. "Well, I believe that we're done here. We have many more stops to make." He gestures for the woman to take his arm. "Come, My Dear." Before leading her back to the carriage with almost deafening applause following them.

There was a slight growl to the way he said _my_. Sasuke knew what that had meant. Madara had seen his Sharingan activate for Hinata and now, he was going to have to explain himself as soon as they were alone. Something that he was not looking forward to doing.

He didn't even know why it had happened. Why he had imagined himself in Madara's place, but Sasuke knew one thing for sure. He was likely going to pay for it.


	7. Chapter 7

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7

Sasuke knew that was coming. That was the only reason he avoided having a broken jaw.

"Your reflexes are excellent as is expected of anyone from our Clan." Madara's eyes were far more terrifying than any of the Tailed Beasts' had ever been. "I didn't expect you to be able to dodge that punch."

Hours had passed since that fateful stop. Had Sasuke not been braced for what was about to come, the youngest Uchiha knew he would have been in agony by now.

Instead, the raven haired ninja watches his relative warily. "I knew it was coming." Madara had seen his Sharingan and he knew what that meant. "You're not losing your touch, if that's what you're worried about."

They were alone now and in Madara's bedchambers. Mercifully, Hinata had already been escorted back to her chambers and the Kages were gone. Sasuke wasn't really sure where Gaara and Mei had been sent and at the moment, he was particularly concerned about them.

"Good." Madara smirks. "I would hate to become too utterly dull and predictable. People who fall into that category, seldom rule for long."

He had more important things to worry about. Like his own life. His psychotic ancestor might actually kill him for looking at Hinata the wrong way.

Not that Sasuke intended to go down easily. "I suppose that's true." He'd fight the bastard to the death, if that's what it took.

"I don't intend to kill you." Damn it. "I can see in your eyes that you think you're life might be forfeit and I can't say that such a fear is entirely unwarranted." Uh huh. "Had it been anyone else who looked at _**my**_ intended in such a way, they would have already been dead."

Did their familial ties really mean that much to Madara? Maybe, they did. Sasuke was his reincarnation and family meant everything to him.

Was he just an echo of the emperor in a way? "I didn't do it on purpose." The thought was disturbing. "It just happened. I have no intention of stealing her away from you."

 _ **SMACK!**_ Sasuke goes flying back against the wall so fast, that the younger Uchiha barely had time to register what had happened. Madara had punched him.

"I know that you didn't do it on purpose." The emperor sneers at him. "That's a large part of the reason why you're still breathing." With enough force that Sasuke felt dizzy and he could see a dark red trail slowly oozing down the stone wall beside him.

How badly had he been hurt? It was hard to say. Sasuke felt pain yes, but not nearly as much as he should have. Adrenaline could be a powerful painkiller.

"Good." Sasuke grunts as he tries to rise to his feet. "Mind telling me what the other reasons were?" He'd rather die on his feet than live on his knees.

Madara actually chuckles at him. "Your audacity knows no bounds." That was the pot calling the kettle black! "Though I really shouldn't be shocked, you are an Uchiha and in some ways, you are me."

If getting his head smashed into the wall wasn't enough to make Sasuke feel nauseous, that certainly was. Both the fact that Madara thought that was the case and because, to some degree it was.

"You're right." Sasuke stands up and tries not to shake from the force of the blow. "So in a way, it makes sense." He wouldn't give Madara the satisfaction of seeing such a thing.

He didn't bother elaborating. "I can't really fault you for responding to biology." Madara clearly knew what Sasuke was implying. "She's a beautiful woman and if I'm attracted to her, it's only logical you are as well."

So he might actually survive this encounter. Sasuke didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Life under Madara's rule would likely be short and brutal at this rate.

"I'm not going to act on it." Sasuke glares at him. "Our Clan is a faithful Clan. I wouldn't try to steal away another man's fiancé."

Just saying that word makes him want to vomit. Hinata had never accepted Madara's proposal. The emperor had just assumed she would, but Sasuke did it to pacify him anyway.

 _ **Snap!**_ Before Sasuke could blink, Madara had grabbed his hand and snapped his wrist, causing him to snarl in agony.

"While I do appreciate your sense of honor, you're highly mistaken about something very important." The elder Uchiha's tone was now positively venomous. "Even if you tried to 'steal' her from me, you wouldn't be able to."

A childish part of Sasuke saw that as a challenge. His pride was wounded, but he just says nothing. Speaking now would only escalate the situation.

"I'll admit to a certain fondness for you." Madara's eyes were appraising him for something. "It's hard not to feel a connection towards someone who looks exactly like my brother and who shares my soul." What he was looking for was anyone's guess.

Great. So he reminded Madara of his brother. "So you're way of showing that you like someone is by breaking their wrist and almost shattering their skull?" Sasuke hisses at him.

He shouldn't have said that, but Itachi was right. Sasuke was foolish. His pride would be his undoing, every time.

Madara looks as though he was considering breaking something else, but he stops short of actually doing it. "You make me sound like such a barbarian." Because he was. "Just remember, that fondness will only go so far. You're a cheap imitation of me. Not the other way around."

Ah ha. So that was it. Madara was conflicted. Hurting Sasuke was like hurting himself on some level.

"I'm not a cheap imitation." Sasuke's eyes narrow at him. "You may be the original, but I'm the improved version."

That was probably the wrong thing to say. "I realize you were born in an era that encourages weakness." Madara's fury was likely matching the own that was now doubt being reflected in Sasuke's eyes. "Did you know that back in my era, when two men desired the same woman… they would fight for her? It was a wonderful way of removing inferior material from the gene pool."

This was ridiculous. Sasuke might very well end up fighting Madara to the death over a woman that he hadn't even kissed.

"I said that I'd respect your engagement." Even if Madara's relationship with Hinata made a mockery of that word. "I'm not challenging you over her. I'm merely stating a fact." He should have stopped sooner, but Sasuke just couldn't bring himself to do it. "You won because you had two Rinnegans and more experience. You wouldn't have otherwise."

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata was slowly making her way towards Madara's chambers. That wasn't something that she had ever thought she'd do voluntarily, but this was a matter of life and death.

"He'll kill him." Hinata bites her lower lip as her eyes dart around the hallway anxiously. "I have to do something."

What she was going to do exactly, the bluenette hadn't decided yet. Was there really anything that she could do?

"Byakugan!" Her keen eyes land on Madara's room and Hinata gasps at what she saw. "Oh no!"

Damn it! She didn't know what had happened between Sasuke and Madara during the tour, but the Hyuga Heiress had known it was bad. She just hadn't realized how bad it was.

"Gentle Fist!" So she runs as fast as she could straight towards the door.

Her family's trademark technique did manage to bust open the sturdy wood, but the young woman didn't have time to dwell on that. Madara was already lunging at Sasuke.

She didn't have time to think. "STOP IT!" Hinata just throws herself at Madara and pushes him away from Sasuke.

The bluenette's face turns crimson red when she realizes what she was doing. She was now straddling Madara Uchiha's waist in a position that looked highly improper to say the least.

"Hinata?" Sasuke's and Madara's voices were almost indistinguishable now.

The Hyuga Heiress knew that her sudden arrival and 'tackle' of Madara must have shocked them both. That was probably good though. Maybe, they'd be less likely to kill each other now.

Still, Hinata knew that she had to say something. "Just stop fighting!" Granted that wasn't the most elegant choice of words, she had ever made. "Whatever it is, y-you're family. You shouldn't fight." Still, it seemed to have worked for now.

"It's a complicated matter." Madara brushes her bangs from her face. "Are you alright? Were you injured during the fighting?"

Hinata was fine. If anything, she might have bruised Madara's disturbingly perfect posterior and she was alright with that. Not that she was foolish enough to actually say that out loud though.

So she just nods. "Y-Yes, I'm fine." That was until she notices a red stain on the wall. A stain that was still dripping.

Blood. Sasuke's blood. She hadn't gotten here in time.

"Good." Sasuke nods at her and then at Madara. "I believe I should be taking my leave for now." His leave?

Since when did the raven haired Uchiha speak that way? Maybe, Madara was rubbing off on him. That sounded like something they might say in the old days. Whoever they was.

"You should also see a medic." Madara nods at him.

She hadn't noticed it before, but Hinata definitely was now. Sasuke was treating his wrist rather gingerly.

"Madara, you didn't." Hinata glances at him nervously. "Please tell me that you didn't attack him."

She knew that her 'fiancé' had. How else would Sasuke have gotten a broken wrist and why else would there be blood on the walls? Still, Madara did seem to find her being 'helpless' appealing on some level. She might as well play to her strengths.

"I was provoked." The warrior strides over to her and caresses her cheek. "I saw the way that he was looking at you. I'm not blind, Hinata."

Hinata couldn't even be angry. The young heiress could only gape at the emperor. Madara couldn't be serious.

He thought Sasuke liked her. "I think you were imagining things." Before the new era, Sasuke had barely ever looked at her.

The only reason he did now was out of some vague notion of chivalry and probably wanting to screw his ancestor over. Actually, Hinata couldn't even be certain about that much. Sasuke had offered to help her though.

"He wasn't." Sasuke looks away from her. "It was an unconscious reaction and it set Madara off."

An unconscious reaction? What the hell was that supposed to mean and why wouldn't Sasuke look her in the eyes anymore?

Madara smirks as he kisses her forehead. "As I've explained to Sasuke, the Sharingan is activated based on strong emotions." Hinata nods in understanding. "Most of the time, these are emotions tend to be of the negative variety." Why didn't she like were this was going? "Though that isn't always the case."

Sasuke's newfound bashfulness disappears almost as suddenly as it had come. He was now openly glaring at Madara.

"Don't." His words weren't a request. "It means nothing, Madara." There was a command in his tone that made even Hinata shiver.

If there was ever any doubt in her mind, that they shared a soul…it was erased in that moment. Had her eyes been shut, Hinata wouldn't have been able to tell who said that. Madara or Sasuke.

"Oh I know that you're not foolish enough to act on it." He smirks at Sasuke. "You're many things, but suicidal isn't one of them." Hinata shivers again. "Do not presume for even one moment that you can take what is mine."

That comment makes Hinata frown though. He had essentially mandated that she accept his proposal, but she wasn't his property.

"Madara, I'm engaged to you." Her Byakugan prickles with irritation. "You don't own me though. I would never be unfaithful towards you, but I am my own person!"

Why had she said that? Now, she had acknowledged his claim on her. Hinata was doomed!

Madara chuckles as he looks at her in amusement. "That's unexpectedly feisty of you." Hmpf! "You do have a point though. You'll have to forgive my less than impeccable manners." He briefly kisses her. "It has been a long time since a woman has affected me as much as you have."

She hates herself for doing it, but Hinata blushes at his words and kiss. Madara was a seducer. There was no getting around that.

"I wouldn't underestimate her." Sasuke shakes his head. "Not even I succeeded in tackling you." He actually smirks.

Seducer might not be the proper term though. Conqueror would be better. Madara was the sort of man who in prehistoric times would throw someone over his shoulders and take her back to the cave.

"That's a fair point." Madara looks at Sasuke and seems to be pondering something. "You may go and have Orochimaru tend to your injuries. When you're healed, I want you to return to us."

Hinata swallows hard at that. What was Madara planning? Whatever it was, she was almost certain it wasn't good for her or Sasuke.

"Of course." The other Uchiha nods and heads off.

How Sasuke had survived this encounter, Hinata would never know. Though she could only hope that somehow, he'd make it through the night. Nothing was certain anymore. Not even living to see another sunrise.

* * *

A few minutes later, Orochimaru examines Sasuke's wrist once again. He still couldn't believe any of this. How had Sasuke walked away from a fight with Madara Uchiha with such relatively minor injuries?

"Madara believes that you have feelings for his intended and you're still breathing?" The Sannin blinks as he slowly turns Sasuke's wrist. "I have to say that's quite the impressive feat."

Uchihas were notoriously possessive when it came to their lovers. There were all sorts of rumors about what they did when jealous and it was almost impossible to separate fact from fiction in this regard.

Sasuke grimaces and nods. "Yes, Hinata happened to overhear the fight." That poor woman was likely terrified out of her mind then. "She's a miracle worker and broke up the fight."

"Oh yes, you're definitely right about that." Orochimaru couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Imagine that. The mighty Madara and Sasuke Uchiha were both utterly powerless in the face of her pleas."

It was almost funny in a way. Actually, it was most amusing. There was almost involved.

"Orochimaru, this isn't funny." Sasuke seethes at him. "Someone could have gotten killed because Madara is a possessive bastard."

Oh right. The sannin really should temper his amusement. Sasuke did have a valid point there.

"I apologize." He sighs as he examines Sasuke's head. "You're fortunate that he didn't crack open your skull, but then I suppose the two of you have always had unusually thick craniums."

He probably shouldn't have taunted Sasuke in such a fashion. It was obvious his former student had had a horrible day, but Orochimaru just couldn't resist. Which is probably why Sasuke's fist goes flying straight into his face.

"I told you that it wasn't a damn joke." The other man snarls at him. "If you want to survive in this new world, I'd advise you to learn when to shut up!"

Orochimaru grunts in pain. "Noted." He sighs as he heals the rest of Sasuke's injuries. "Well, you had best get going. Keeping Madara waiting will likely only make things worse for you."

In all seriousness, the Sannin didn't want Sasuke to leave. Not when the elder Uchiha was so irritated with him. It could very well spell the end of the prodigy, but his hands were tied.

"I know." Sasuke sighs as he stands and heads towards the door. "Do you have any idea what he wants with me? The fight seems to be over now and I doubt he wants to discuss it with Hinata watching."

That was an interesting question, but one that Orochimaru suspected he knew the answer to. "He wants to assert his claim in some way." He pauses for a moment. "He'll most likely force you to watch him kiss her or something of that nature." Most likely, Madara was planning far more than stealing a kiss from Hinata, but Orochimaru wasn't entirely cruel enough to actually say that to Sasuke.

Sasuke twitches at that. Hmm. So the affection might be based on more than lust than. How very interesting.

It didn't take a genius to realize what had happened, once one knew about Uchiha biology. "I'm sorry that upsets you, but you did ask." Which Orochimaru most certainly did.

Sasuke's Sharingan must have activated for the Hyuga Heiress. Few things would have angered Madara more than that.

"Yes, I did ask." Sasuke slams his fist into the wall in frustration. "You're right. I shouldn't have, but I guess it's good to be somewhat prepared for what might happen."

One could never truly be prepared for dealing with someone like Madara Uchiha. The man was an army onto himself.

"Of course." Orochimaru sighs as he looks at Sasuke sympathetically. "I know that it probably doesn't help much, but I do worry for you."

Sasuke rolls his eyes in response. "You're right." Uchihas were such a damn proud lot. "It doesn't help much, but it's been noted. Do whatever you can to keep her as safe as possible." Sasuke was already walking down the hall, but Oorchimaru could hear every word. "She doesn't deserve this. Any of this."

The Sannin would have commented on that, but there was no point. There was nothing that could be done about the situation.

"On the bright side, I suppose we'll see what happens when the Sharingan and Byakugan bloodlines are merged soon enough though." Orochimaru smiles happily at that thought.

There were so many possibilities. Perhaps, one gene would prove dominant and the other recessive. There was even a chance that a new bloodline could form.

"No matter what happens, I'll be around to witness it." He nods approvingly at that thought.

Few people could honestly say that they had witnessed history. Orochimaru would be one of them. Of course, he would still search for the secrets of immortality, but this was also quite the interesting endeavor.

He shakes his head as a thought occurs to him. "I do feel for the girl though." Hinata wasn't nearly as practical a person as he was. The poor girl probably wanted to marry for love or something silly like that, but she was going to be the next empress of their world whether she liked it or not.

The Hyuga Heiress might as well get used to it. Speaking of getting used to things though, Orochimaru still had a lot of work to do.

"The bastard just couldn't have been gentler on his pawns." Orochimaru sighs in exasperation. "It's going to take months to restore the bulk of the ninja world back to fighting condition."

Oh well. It wasn't as if he was going anywhere. Besides, the Uchihas and Hinata were bound to provide him with quite a bit of entertainment as he carried on with his new task.

"Now, where did I put those chakra replenishing pills?" He mutters to himself. "Something tells me, that we're going to be needing a lot of those."


	8. Chapter 8

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it's going to be pretty unique by my standards. Then again, I suppose most people expected that given how unconventional this trio is to begin with. Happy reading.

Chapter 8

"W-Why did you want him to come back?" Hinata watches him with wary eyes.

Knowing Orochimaru, Sasuke would be returning to them shortly. Which was good. The boy needed to learn a lesson and quickly.

Madara understood about biology as well as the next man, but the mind often followed the body. "To ensure that my reincarnation knows his place." If Sasuke was attracted to her, there was a chance that he would act on it eventually and Madara couldn't allow that.

"You already threw him against the wall." Hinata frowns at him.

This situation was becoming more and more unacceptable. His future empress was beginning to sympathize with his descendant. Perhaps even more so than she did him.

Madara shakes his head at her protest. "That was nothing more than a playful swat by the standards of my time." So he would have to act before that sympathy turned into something more.

"It d-didn't look very playful to me." The Hyuga Heiress's lower lip quivers.

Wonderful. This was all his descendant's fault. The Byakugan Princess had been justifiably weary of him to begin with and Sasuke was only making matters worse.

That was fine though. "Well, boys will be boys and all that." It wasn't anything that he couldn't change easily enough.

She was young and innocent. Judging by how easily his bride to be blushed, it was easy to see that a more gentle seduction would work best with her.

"I g-guess so." She nods slowly.

Her face was simply too honest for Madara not to know what would and wouldn't work for her. As soon as Sasuke got back, he'd begin his efforts in earnest.

He smiles and caresses her cheek. "You need not be so skittish around me." Izuna might have been better at comforting people, but that didn't mean Madara was incapable of it.

"It's just all so new." She smiles at him shyly.

Uncertainty was being reflected in those lavender orbs though. Madara didn't care for that. He wasn't some besotted fool, but he'd rather not have the future mother of his children frightened of him.

He chuckles at her and kisses her forehead. "You'll grow more accustomed to your new place in this world with time." She did have wonderfully soft skin though. A fact that Madara knew he'd take great delight in, once their relationship progressed a bit further.

"I suppose you're right." There were questions dancing in her eyes.

She was far too intelligent to voice them though. When it came to protecting others, the woman might become unexpectedly feisty for brief periods. It was clear that wasn't her default state though.

He nods at her. "Of course, I'm right." Madara couldn't help, but smirk at her. "Things will become much easier for you once you operate under that assumption to begin with."

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke walks back into the room and Hinata swore her heart stops beating for a few seconds. She didn't know what Madara was planning on doing to him, but she knew enough to realize it was bad.

"Orochimaru tended to my injuries." Sasuke nods at him curtly.

That was good, but Madara probably intended to injure Sasuke in far worse ways. Maybe, she'd get lucky though. The emperor was being uncharacteristically tender with her today.

Madara nods approvingly. "Good." He was sitting behind Hinata and pulls her into his lap. "As I'm certain Hinata is aware, the Sharingan is capable of copying movements."

Hinata nods at that. She didn't understand what that had to do with anything, but she also didn't trust herself to speak at the moment.

Why she was worried about Sasuke, she wasn't entirely sure. Perhaps, because he had been kind to her. He was just as trapped as she was. They were both playing the cards that had been given to them.

"Hinata is the heiress to the Hygua Clan." Sasuke's eyes didn't leave Madara. "I'm certain that she knows most of the basics, but what did you want? It was just a natural reaction and one that I don't intend on acting on."

Sasuke really was attracted to her then. He might not be saying so directly, but it was implied. That's why Madara was doing this.

"Y-You don't have to be jealous." The bluenette hates herself for stuttering as she cuddles against Madara's chest. "Sasuke isn't like that and I wouldn't betray you in such a fashion."

If she could just reassure him, this might all end without bloodshed. Madara was possessive. Almost psychotically so, but if he might stop. Just as long as he didn't feel threatened.

Madara actually smirks at her. "Oh I fully realize that, but I do believe that Sasuke could benefit from that point being driven home." Hinata gulps at that. "That and I dislike how uneasy you are."

"Then perhaps you should stop making her that way!" Sasuke hisses at him.

Was he trying to get himself killed? Sasuke had recovered from the battle, but he only had one Rinnegan and Madara had two!

Madara glares at his relative before turning his attention back to Hinata. "Which is why I propose we kill two birds with one stone as they say." She didn't understand what he meant. "I'd like to make you feel good and Sasuke could certainly benefit from a couple lessons."

Hinata wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she forces herself to ask the questions on her mind. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Well at least one of the questions.

Madara could mean almost anything. For some reason though, she finds herself blushing at his words.

"He needs to be reminded that you're my intended and not his." The emperor nods at her. "That and we do have a Clan to restore. So with your permission, I would like to demonstrate to the brat how to properly soothe a woman with a massage."

Sasuke blinks at that. "A massage?" The expression on his face must have been similar to her own because Hinata finds herself even more confused.

She had expected Madara to strike Sasuke again. Not to offer her a massage. If it was just a massage though, maybe she should indulge him. If only to prevent bloodshed.

"Yes, you know almost nothing about women." Madara rolls his eyes at Sasuke. "So you should watch and learn."

That was vicious. Sasuke probably didn't have much more experience than Hinata did with the opposite sex. Her fiancée was hitting below the belt, but at least he wasn't actually hitting someone this time.

"That might be a good idea." She smiles shyly at Madara. "If it's only a massage."

Madara smirks at her. "I'm glad you think so." Well, at least he was in a good mood. "I want you to be able to trust me." Oh that was going to be difficult to say the least. "You're going to be my wife and I wouldn't give you cause to fear me." Hopefully, that was true.

In any case, a massage did sound nice. Madara was a good kisser. Terrifying, but an excellent kisser. So maybe, he'd also be good at massages.

"Alright." She smiles at him. "Maybe, a little massage wouldn't hurt."

Sasuke looks like he wanted to kill something. Well more specifically someone. Hinata chooses to ignore that for the moment though.

"Good." Madara looks entirely too pleased with himself as he brushes the hair away from her neck and places a soft kiss by her collarbone. "Sasuke, activate your Sharingan. You've got quite a bit to learn."

Another hit below the belt, but the kiss felt nice. If he hadn't taken over the world, then Hinata could have just focused on that. She was sitting in the lap of a man who was objectively handsome by almost anyone's definition and it was nice to be wanted.

"Fine." Sasuke's black eye turns ruby red and his Rinnegan activates as well. "Just remember your promise."

The promise not to disgrace their Clan, Hinata remembers. "Of course." Though the feeling of his large, powerful hands on her shoulders was interesting to say the least.

The man could level mountains and yet, he was being gentle with her. Slow circles were being rubbed into her skin and despite everything, Hinata finds herself leaning back against him.

This wasn't bad. She was still going to find a way to end his rein somehow, but in the meantime…Hinata could handle this.

"There are as many different kinds of women in the world as there are Jutsus." Accurate, she supposed. "Hinata I presume is the kind of woman who favors a mostly gentler lover." She hadn't really thought of it before. "Though she does seem to enjoy being overpowered to some degree. Most likely the Byakugan's influence, seeking strong partners to continue the bloodline's existence."

That was disturbing that he had this down to some kind of science, but his hands felt good. "Mmm." So Hinata just leans back against him.

They were easily twice the size of her own and so damn confident in their touches. Warm and rough, but in a way that made her almost want to moan and he was barely doing anything.

"I get the point." Sasuke snaps at him.

They were the same soul. If Madara was jealous, Sasuke apparently was too. That was a heady feeling.

A twisted feeling that she shouldn't indulge, but it was still there. "It's alright, Sasuke." She was used to being in the background. Having two handsome men fighting over her was appealing in a way.

Madara smirks. He was enjoying taunting Sasuke. "Good." He continues rubbing her shoulders, but his hands were now starting to drift slower. "Shall we continue with the lesson then, My Dear?"

 **Warning Lime**

Despite her better judgment, Hinata finds herself nodding. That and stopping him now probably wouldn't be a good idea. Besides, her 'fiancé' was being gentle today. It was probably best to nurture this side of him.

"Alright." Sasuke scoffs. "I get the point. Be gentle."

Madara nods as he kisses her neck and glides his hands over her chest slowly. "Ah!" Inch by inch. His movements were purposeful.

The emperor was trying to make some sort of claim and she should have smacked him, but it felt _good_. "Would you like a more thorough massage, Princess?"

His voice was more guttural than Sasuke's. Maybe, because he was older. Hinata wasn't sure, but they both had bedroom voices in her opinion. An opinion that had been formed and solidified as of two seconds ago.

"Y-Yes." Why did she sound breathless?

Sasuke scowls. "I'm leaving." In that moment, Hinata had expected him to start Chidoring everything in sight. "You two could use some privacy."

Madara was far too smug though. Hinata didn't know which feeling was stronger. Wanting him not to stop, feeling guilty about angering Sasuke, or disbelief at how wanton she suddenly felt.

"You'll never learn, if you don't watch." Madara smirks at him. "Though if you wish to leave, I suppose you have seen enough."

Madara's hands slide underneath her shirt, making her moan. The few tentative times she had experimented with anything like this, they had paled in comparison to the fire that was now rushing through his veins from a few sensual touches.

"Maybe, I should stay." Sasuke glares at him. "Just to make sure you keep your promise."

Madara shakes his had as he toys with her still covered nipples and Hinata bites back a particularly lewd moan as her face burns just as hotly as her desire. "As I told her, she has nothing to fear from me." His other hand begins caressing her stomach. "She'll either come to our bed willingly or not at all. Did you know that that every woman has a jewel, Sasuke?"

A jewel? At first Hinata didn't know what Madara meant. It didn't take long to get her answer though as his hand slides down ever lower until it was underneath the fabric of her undergarments.

"You're twisted." Sasuke's voice reminds Hinata of an animal. "Of course, I knew that!"

Hinata squirms when Madara's thumb teases her 'jewel' as he called it. "Nhh!" The palm of his hand was now rubbing her womanhood and his thumb was making her feel things that she had only faintly been aware before.

Madara chuckles at that as he lightly nips her neck and brings his other hand up to massage her still clothed breasts. "That may be true, but you can see the desire in her eyes and how she arches against my touch. Even while blushing, it's clear that she enjoys the attention."

Hinata knew that she'd never stop blushing as Madara slides a finger inside her and teases her clit more. Not only was the emperor making her wet with a few talented touches, they were being watched and for some reason,t hat only added to the eroticism of the act.

"M-Madara!" Hinata felt warm, so damn warm. "Oh! Oh!" The place between her thighs was humming with desire and she was now trying to subtly encourage him to touch her more.

"Lovemaking should be a mutually enjoyable experience." His fingers were moving faster now. "Clan Restoration is always easier when you have a willing partner." Why did it feel so good? "You can't see this, but she's already soaking wet. Be sure to apply what you've learned when the time comes."

Sasuke glares at Madara. If looks could kill, the other man would already be at least six thousand feet under, but Hinata couldn't stop herself. Her body was just too far gone as she cries out and finds her release.

Madara smirks at that and kisses her cheek before removing his fingers. Hinata was still ridiculously warm and felt incredibly good physically. Her body certainly wanted more, but mostly she couldn't believe that she had done that.

 **End of Lime**

It was hard to reconcile the feelings going in in her mind and the satisfied state that Madera's 'massage' had left her in. "M-Mutually enjoyable." She nods dumbly.

What else could she say? Madara was smug and Sasuke looked ready to kill him. There was no doubt that some strange rivalry was brewing between the two and she had just made it worse.

"Yes, exactly." He runs his fingers through her hair briefly. "You should get some rest." Madara glances at Sasuke in amusement. "I believe that he could benefit from some more training, but don't worry. I won't kill him or maim him permanently."

Well that was moderately reassuring. So Hinata just nods as she looks at Sasuke apologetically.

Sasuke shakes his head, but she didn't see judgment in his eyes. Well, at least none that was aimed at her. It seemed he could be practical when the situation called for it.

"I'll meet you at the training grounds." Sasuke didn't even bother to look at Madara as he left.

Madara snorts at that. "It's a peculiar feeling." Hinata briefly wonders what he meant by that, but she didn't have to ponder the matter for long. "Fighting with one's self. I shall see you later, My Dear." With that being said, her fiancé departs and Hinata sighs.

She had no idea what any of this truly meant for the future. For now though, Madara was happy with her and he probably wasn't to kill Sasuke. So that was something.

* * *

It didn't take long for Madara to join him. Which didn't bode well for either of them. Rationally, he knew that fighting with his ancestor likely wouldn't end well for him. Logic could be damned though.

"I like that fire in your eyes." The other ninja has the audacity to chuckle at him. "Though it's a fight that you can't win, I don't mind training you."

How dare that bastard touch Hinata like that and in front of him?! What was wrong with him? That possessive, deviant bastard.

"You were wrong about the gene pool." Sasuke seethes at him. "If it had really been improved by those fights, you wouldn't be here."

Madara's eyes narrow at that. "One could make the same argument about yourself." Yeah. Like Sasuke said, logic could be damned.

The world would have been better off in both cases. He knew that, but Sasuke wouldn't die. He couldn't afford to.

"That's a fair assessment." He assumes a fighting stance. "Are you going to train with me or are you going to waste the entire day with useless chatter?"

Madara smirks at him. It was no wonder, why though. As far as he knew, Hinata was going to marry him and the woman seemed to be warming up to him.

"If you'll forgive me, I think you two might find these beneficial." Orochimaru saunters over towards them. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you, but if you're going to train…chakra replenishing pills might be useful."

How had the snake managed to get all the way out there, without either of them sensing him? Damn it. Hinata was distracting both of them far more than was healthy.

The emperor nods at Orochimaru. "Yes, thank you." He sets them out of harm's way. "Did you have anything else you wished to add before we begin what will likely be a very long training session?"

That was a threat. A subtle one, but it was there. Madara was riding high on Hinata's receptiveness to his touch, but he still wanted to punish Sasuke.

"I'm still tending to the injured." Orochimaru sighs. "Sadly, it's going to take some time to have most of the ninjas back in fighting condition, but I shall do what I can."

Madara had almost destroyed the entire world. It was a sobering thought, but Sasuke was just so angry at him.

Everything he did was a slap in the face. The fact he had defeated him and Naruto. That he had taken over the world and that he had taken Hinata for his fiancé.

"Very well." The eldest Uchiha nods at him. "You may leave."

Orochimaru didn't need to be told twice. He was too smart to stick around after being dismissed. That wasn't the case for him though.

No. He had to go and develop some sort of attraction to a woman who had no interest in him. That would have been bad enough, but she was engaged to his psychotic ancestor. Though not necessarily by choice…

"Shall we begin?" Sasuke's mismatched eyes narrow.

Madara laughs and nods. "Yes, we shall." He smirks. "Because you were foolish, there won't be any painkillers distributed after our training session."

He was a sadistic bastard, but Sasuke shouldn't be surprised. Madara had made the point countless times, but it was just starting to think in. They shared a soul, that meant they were more like than they were different and that thought terrified him.


	9. Chapter 9

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I have to admit that I am struggling a bit with the pacing of this story. So feel free to weigh in on whether you'd like Sasuke to be brought aboard officially soon or if you'd rather see him 'suffer' for awhile. Anyway, happy reading.

Chapter 9

 _The woman was adorable._ There was simply no getting around that fact and as much as it annoyed him, Madara couldn't entirely fault Sasuke for his infatuation with the Byakugan Princess.

"M-Madara, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride's wedding kimono!" Adorable wasn't a word that he used often or lightly, but it was accurate in her case. "S-Shouldn't you be doing official state business or something?"

The woman was turning as red as a tomato over the mere _possibility_ that he might see her wedding kimono too early. Were all Hyugas this innocent?

He chuckles at the thought and shakes his head. "You haven't selected which kimono you desire yet." The emperor decides to indulge his whim and caresses her cheek. "So I don't think that this will cause us any misfortune. Besides, we can make our own luck."

After all, had he not defeated the combine might of the Five Great Nations? Madara Uchiha didn't need to rely on superstition. He could and did create his own luck.

"Oh." Her blush was turning even darker with every passing second. "I g-guess that's true."

The poor thing. He honestly had no idea how she would handle their wedding night. Though he could be patient. As he had told Sasuke, lovemaking should be a mutually enjoyable experience.

He nods at her and smirks. "I should probably go and check on him." Their training sessions were always intense. "I'm quite certain that these lovely ladies will ensure that you have a gown befitting of your station."

The seamstresses all pale at that. Good. They weren't complete fools then who would dare to cross him.

"W-We will, Emperor." All of them immediately begin bowing towards him. "I c-can promise you that." He didn't even know their names and nor did he particularly care what they were.

The most important thing was that they did their job well. Though he had been assured that these women were amongst the best in their field.

That had better be the case. "Very well." He glances at Hinata. "I think she would look best in a red kimono. That way her gown will suitably match her cheeks." Knowing his blushing bride, the bluenette was bound to protest that.

"Isn't w-white traditional?" Hinata squeaks.

So predictable and wonderfully charming. If Madara was a more sentimental sort, he'd say that the Byakugan Princess reminded him of those fairytales his mother read to him when he was a small child.

She was right though. "It is traditional, but being normal is vastly overrated." Normal people didn't take over the entire world and normal people didn't revive the Uchiha Clan.

"Of c-course." Hinata nods at him.

Madara shakes his head in amusement. "I want to kiss you, but I fear that you'd faint if I did." He wasn't entirely joking about that. "In any case, I hope that you have an enjoyable day choosing your kimono."

That sort of thing was important to woman. It usually wasn't to him, but she was going to be his empress. So a certain standard had to be met and exceeded.

"I will." Hinata's face burn an even darker shade of red. "Thank you."

How many different hues of the same color could one woman turn, he wonders to himself. Perhaps, it didn't really matter. It was endearing whether the answer was three or thirty.

"Good." With that being said, he heads off in search of his descendant.

His descendant would learn his place one way or another. No matter how fond he might be of Sasuke, his arrogance had to be curtailed.

The emperor shakes his head as the younger Uchiha's words flash in his mind. "Laughable. He actually believes himself to be better than me." Sasuke thought he was the new and improved version.

Pft. Ridiculous. He was emperor and he was the one who was going to marry the Byakugan Princess. By any metric that one could dream up, clearly he was the superior Uchiha.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke was doing his best to shake off his injuries. Sadly, they were extensive and Madara was apparently feeling sadistic. He wouldn't allow him to seek formal medical attention.

"What did you do to annoy him or is this just another example of his charming personality?" A pair of seafoam green eyes watch Sasuke with undisguised curiosity.

He was in one of Madara's private baths, but Sasuke wasn't alone. "Both." The former Kazekage was with him and so was Onoki.

Apparently, the elderly Stone Kage had abdicated a short while after Mei and Gaara. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure that he believed their submission, but he didn't care.

"That sounds like him." Onoki shakes his head.

It was obvious he wanted to say more, but the man was too smart to. Still, it was 'nice' to have semi sane company. It was also ironic.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the thought. "I never thought that I would see the day when you were the sane one, Gaara." He could remember their Chunin Exams just as easily as anyone else.

Never had Sasuke actually thought that he'd miss the days when a homicidal Gaara was the worst of his problems. He did though. Even on his worst day, the red head wasn't nearly as bad as Madara.

"I could say the same of you." Gaara's lips twitch slightly.

It couldn't rightfully be called a smile, but it was likely the closest that they were going to get in this situation. At least, someone still had their sense of humor intact.

Speaking of which, Sasuke might as well have some fun. "I'm surprised that you're bathing with us and not with Mei." Whether or not the two were actually in love, Sasuke still couldn't say for sure. He did know one thing though, if they weren't they were putting on a damn good show for Madara.

The red head's face soon matches his hair. "She doesn't want to risk someone walking in on us." Ohhh. Maybe, they were actually together.

That blush certainly wasn't faked. It was still hard to tell though.

"That makes sense." Sasuke sighs as he relaxes in the hot water. "Madara is convinced that I'm madly in love with the Hyuga for some reason and his punishment is to train with me." Often and brutally.

The man was an animal, even by Sasuke's standards. Which were some pretty damn loose standards.

Onoki raises an eyebrow at that. "Are you?" What? No. He wasn't. "I wasn't aware that you two had much contact with each other before the war, but things do change."

The old man might have a point there, but Sasuke wasn't about ready to risk dying without a damn good reason. He'd protect Hinata as much as he could because she didn't deserve this, but it wasn't out of love. At least, he didn't think it was. Maybe.

"No, I'm not." How would he really know the difference between love and lust? "He's half out of his mind. She's a beautiful woman." Until very recently, he'd barely experienced lust. Let alone romantic love. "Anyone can see that and because I'm not blind, he's jealous that I even smiled in her direction."

Gaara and Onoki both chuckle. There was just no end to the indignities that he would be put through, it seemed.

"For someone who is claiming not to be in love, you do sound rather defense." Gaara snorts in amusement.

Great. Now, Red was laughing at him. Most annoying of all though was that Sasuke couldn't entirely refute his point.

He did sound defensive, even to his own ears. "You would be too, if your life was on the line because you looked at someone." It wasn't as though Sasuke had any actual intention of seducing her.

He probably never would have spoken to her, if the war hadn't turned their entire lives upside down. Sasuke had never had a reason to. Hinata had nothing to do with his goals and the woman was far too kind to force her presence on anyone. It had been a nice, unspoken understanding.

"That's a fair point." Onoki's eyes narrow. "I don't like you Uchiha, but I hate Madara." Ah. So the old fool couldn't control his temper after all. "I don't say this because I care about what happens to you, but because you and Naruto are our best chance of defeating him in the end. So don't get yourself killed over a crush."

A crush?! How dare the Stone Kage refer to his feelings in such an insulting way. Sasuke wasn't really sure what he felt or didn't feel for Hinata, but it wasn't something as superficial as a crush!

"I'm not going to die anytime soon." Sasuke scoffs. "You might if you don't shut up though."

He shouldn't care what Onoki called his relationship with Hinata. The man already had one foot in the grave and she was engaged, but he did and that was infuriating.

"He didn't mean any offense." Gaara glances at him as Sasuke gets out of the water. "We're all just trying to survive this, Uchiha."

So it was all a ruse. "I'm not going to rat you out." Sasuke shakes his head. "Not when I'm doing essentially the same thing, but make sure he shuts his damn mouth." With that being said, Sasuke quickly dresses and heads off.

He needed time to think about everything. So naturally, that's when he runs straight into Madara. Someone up there truly hated him.

* * *

A few hours later, Hinata makes her way to the training grounds. She finally free of her seamstresses and wanted to make sure Sasuke was actually alive.

"CHIDORI!" Apparently, he was very much still alive.

The sounds of their training were almost deafening. Madara was countering the Chidori with a streamlined Amaterasu.

"I see that is a favorite of yours." He shakes his head in amusement. "It will not help you. You'll never defeat me."

It was disturbing. Was this Madara's way of bonding with someone? Nearly killing them with unnatural fire?

Sasuke snarls at Madara as he dodges the black flames. Sasuke was Sasuke. For someone who had such a brilliant mind, the man had very little self-restraint when it came to his emotions.

"Not that Madara is much better." Hinata sighs as she watches the chaos.

Minus the haircut and the fact Madara was deviant of the highest order, there wasn't all that much that separated Sasuke and Madara. They really were the same soul.

"We'll see about that!" On and on they went.

The ground was shaking from the sheer force of their attacks. These were men who could literally move mountains. In the face of their brute strength, Hinata couldn't help but feel a little intimidated.

Madara umpfs as Sasuke manages to pin him. The two of them begin to roll around with one another. Each vying for dominance.

Fortunately for Hinata, it wasn't always the strongest person who won. "Will you please stop fighting?" There was something to be said for strategy.

That and it would only take one well-placed hit to negate the worst of their destructive abilities. Their Taijutsu skills were incredible, but they probably wouldn't be able to destroy the planet with them.

Immediately, they both stop fighting. "Ah. Well this is a pleasant surprise." Madara smiles as he immediately releases Sasuke and makes his way over to her. "It's a rare day when you visit me instead of the other way around."

He was shirtless. Hinata feels her face burn at that knowledge. For that matter, so was Sasuke.

So much for strategy. Now, she'd be lucky, if she didn't make a complete fool of herself.

"W-Well, I wanted to let you know that I chose my kimono and I h-hope that you'll like it." This time, she didn't even have to fake her stammer.

It was very much real. No matter how many vile things Madara had done, there was no denying that he was a very attractive male and it was hard not to stare at his well-sculpted chest. Yes, Sasuke and Madara were definitely more alike than they were different.

He smirks and kisses her forehead. "I'm sure that I'll adore your kimono almost as much as I'll love taking it off of you." He was far too pleased with himself and Sasuke was glaring daggers at him.

Who would have thought that Sasuke Uchiha would be something of a gentleman? Well, Hinata supposed it was all relative. Compared to Madara, Jiraiya would have been considered a monk.

"M-Madara!" Hinata really hated her stutter sometimes.

Sasuke was seething though. "You're embarrassing her." Whether it was more out of concern for her or irritation at Madara, Hinata couldn't really say. She appreciated it either way though.

She wasn't foolish. Hinata knew that she needed every ally that she could find, if she was going to survive this. Being favored by Madara was as much a blessing as it was a curse.

"Oh it's just a little playful banter." Madara chuckles. "As you can see, I am a man of my word." He points his thumb towards Sasuke. "He still breathes and though he'll have many bruises, he'll be fine."

That was something. Hinata really shouldn't care all that much though. She knew that.

Sasuke could be dangerous as well. It was just that Madara was the bigger threat at the moment.

"I'm glad." She smiles at him. "A marriage should be built on trust."

Her plan had been to run off or defeat him before the marriage, but the bluenette was growing increasingly worried that wouldn't happen. Madara was many things, but dumb wasn't one of them.

He nods at her. "Of course." The emperor glances at Sasuke before turning his attention back towards Hinata. "Perhaps it would be best if you were to begin thinking of names for our children in advance. I shall help you, if you wish."

He was taunting him. Hinata didn't know whether Madara enjoyed the prospect of reviving his Claln or taunting Sasuke more. Maybe it didn't really matter, but that's obviously what he was doing.

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiles shyly at him. "Don't you think that's enough training for one night though?"

They had torn into each other. Hinata could see blood in various cuts. It didn't look like any of the injuries were more than superficial though.

Which could only mean one thing. Madara was having fun. He wasn't trying to kill Sasuke. For now at least. Hinata didn't know how long it would be until that changed.

"Yes, I suppose it is." He smiles at her. "Come, I'll walk you back to your room."

Sasuke snorts at that. "If she wants to get any sleep, maybe I should take her." Hinata bites her lower lip at that. There were many ways to interrupt Sasuke's words and not all of them were innocent.

Madara shocks her by actually laughing. Perhaps he had grown used to Sasuke's unique style of humor. That or he was just enjoying the fact that he had obviously gotten under his descendant's skin. Who could really say?

"I suppose you're right." He smiles at Hinata. "The temptation would likely be too much to resist, but should you desire to continue where we left off… you know where my chambers are."

The man was impossible. An absolute deviant! Her father would have smacked him for his lewd implications.

"Okay." Hinata nods shyly at him as Sasuke leads her off.

* * *

It was a damn good thing that the halls to her chambers were so empty. Otherwise, they would have had to explain why Sasuke was badly bruised and running around without a shirt.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke looks at her. "As soon as there is an opening, I'll kill him."

Hinata walks alongside him for a few moments before, she couldn't take it anymore. The smart thing to do would be just to thank him for walking her to her room and leave it at that, but she wasn't feeling particularly smart at the moment.

So Hinata nods at him. "Physically, I'm fine." Mentally, well not so much. "You want to kill him because you're jealous."

She shouldn't have 'asked' that, but Hinata didn't truly believe that it was a question anymore. It was more a statement of fact.

"I knew the stutter was an act." Sasuke shakes his head at her as they arrive at her door. "You're not nearly as shy as you were before." He gives her a small smile as he leans in. "I'd be lying, if I said no." He brushes his lips against hers and Hinata feels a spark of electricity run through her that had nothing to do with his affinity. "But I'm not like him. I wouldn't force the issue, but I just want to get this out of my system." That's when he really kisses her.

For a moment, Hinata finds herself kissing back. His kiss and Madara's were similar, but Sasuke was more like her. He was inexperienced enough to pull away from her just so they could both breathe.

 _ **SMACK!**_ So Hinata did the only thing she could do. "You can't kiss me again." To save his life. "He'll kill you and I know that there are differences between you and him, but we need to do what we can to survive."

Sasuke rubs his cheek. For a second, he doesn't even look angry at her. "You kissed back, but you also kiss him back." Only a second though. Fire was a very possessive element. "I know you have to kiss him, but you enjoyed him touching you before."

Hinata was never going to stop blushing at this rate. What could she even say to that? It was humiliating.

"He's a good kisser and so are you." She bites her lower lip. "Which makes sense…"

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. "Because we're the same soul." Yes. "In his own twisted way, he cares about you. I know that because I can _feel_ it." That was disturbing. "His attraction towards you is the same as my own. The only difference is I'm the one offering you a choice." With that said, Sasuke walks off.

Hinata doubted that Sasuke had been planning to say any of that. It had likely been the heat of the moment, but the memory of both their kisses was still lingering in her mind and it was all she could do not to cry.

"What am I going to do?" She bolts inside her room.

She had feelings for both of them. Mostly, animal attraction. Still, that was something and she wasn't getting out of this castle anytime soon.

Hinata knew one thing without a doubt. She needed to come up with some kind of plan and crying wasn't going to help her do that. There had to be something she could do.

"Crying isn't going to help." She just needed to figure out what that was. "Neither is thinking about their kisses."

Sadly, that was easier said then done. They were both fantastic kissers and Hinata felt as though she was drowning in her own emotions. Fear, anger, desire, hope, and determination were all blending together to make one stormy sea inside her mind.

She didn't have time to sulk though. Hinata needed to strategize. She needed Shikamaru.


	10. Chapter 10

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm aiming to update this one at least once every two weeks, but I prefer to update it once a week or more when I'm able. I really appreciate everyone who has been sticking with this story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

The next day, Hinata gathers all her courage and heads to Madara's chambers. It was still early in the morning. There was time to speak with him before he 'attended to affairs of state.'

"I still don't know what that means exactly." Hinata sighs.

She didn't really want to. That could run the gambit from actual paperwork to regular meetings to executions for all she knew. This was Madara Uchiha, after all.

Before she could even knock on the door, it opens. "Well, this is a rather pleasant way to start the morning." Speaking of the devil, there he was.

"Don't you ever wear a shirt?" Hinata's face goes crimson red.

She hadn't been expecting that. Maybe, she should have. It seemed that her fiancée must have been getting ready for the day. Thank goodness for the wonderful invention known as pants or else she never would have stopped blushing.

Madara smirks at that as he gestures for her to come in. "I do occasionally." Who knew he had a sense of humor? "Though I see no reason to wear one in front of my fiancée, especially when I know you enjoy the view so much."

It was probably an Uchiha thing. Hinata hadn't really known any of the Uchihas well before the Massacre, but the bluenette strongly suspected that smirk was at least partially genetic.

"C-Confidence has never really been an issue for you." She shakes her head as she walks inside his chambers. "H-Has it?"

There was no need to fake her stutter now. It was definitely back and back with a vengeance. So much for any hope that she had simply outgrown it.

Madara chuckles at that as he sits on the bed and pulls her into his lap. "No, it never has been." Of course, it wasn't.

Madara Uchiha didn't suffer from low self-esteem from time to time like mere mortals. Oh no. He had been born an arrogant god with sexy abs.

"Right." She bites her lower lip. "I w-was wondering if I could ask for a small favor."

The Hyuga Heiress needed to focus, if she was going to save her friends. She had a plan now. Kinda.

It was just Madara's body heat was so distracting. He was like a natural furnace. For some strange reason, it was disturbingly soothing and the impulse just to curl up against him was powerful.

He actually smiles at her. "Of course, you may ask for anything you like." It was a nice smile, but it would have been nicer if there was just a hint of deviancy in it that would have made Hiashi Hyuga smack him.

"Thank you." If only, she had been a natural seductress. "I was h-hoping that I could speak with Shikamaru, Naruto, and the others." This all would have been so much easier than.

Maybe. Perhaps not though. Hinata was certain that more than one woman had attempted to use such a tactic on him, but Madara seemed too smart to fall for such a thing. He had a cunning intelligence.

He raises an eyebrow at that. "I see." Hinata could only pray that he wasn't actually angry with her. "Well, I suppose that it's only natural you wish to speak with your friends and your loyalty isn't in question."

"Thank you so much." Hinata lets out the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding.

She had done it. If the bluenette could speak with Shikamaru, she might be able to come up with a more concrete plan. Preferably, one that wouldn't get them all killed.

Madara nods at her. "After all, you did strike Sasuke for his advances." What?! "I know that you're loyal."

Oh Gods and Goddesses, Hinata's heart suddenly felt like it was going to burst. "I-Is he still alive?" Madara knew somehow. How did he know?

He shouldn't know. No one had been near them. Hinata hadn't sensed any chakra.

"Yes." He shakes his head. "Calm yourself. I made you a promise that I wouldn't kill him or hurt him too badly." He brushes his lips against hers. "I am a man of my word. I haven't spoken to him yet about the incident, but his cheek is still bruised."

Oh. Madara had seen the injury and put two and two together and yet, Sasuke was still alive.

"Good." Hinata wasn't even entirely sure if she said that or merely thought it. "He deserved it. H-He shouldn't have made advances towards someone who is engaged." Then again, Madara shouldn't have taken over the world. "But I don't want him dead."

She'd just have to try things his way. So Hinata deepens the kiss slightly. Unlike Sasuke and Madara, she had little idea what she was doing.

Her fiancé didn't seem to mind that much though. "I figured as much." Madara nudges her until she was laying flat on her back and he was on top of her. "Which is why I didn't kill him."

The blush was never going to go away. Hinata knew that without a doubt. Madara was on top of her and only half dressed.

"Thank you." She dares herself to look up at him.

Madara shakes his head in amusement as he leaves a trail of kisses along her jaw and over the curve of her neck. "You're still such an innocent little thing." Hot. His lips felt like they were burning the skin they touched, but in a wonderful way.

It shouldn't feel good. Hinata had been warned about ninjas who used seduction as a weapon. It was one of the oldest tricks in the book, but she had never experienced it firsthand.

"I-Is that a bad thing?" Now, she knew why it was so widely used.

It was effective, especially when it came paired with those sexy abs and hot kisses. It didn't seem like a fair fight, but Sasuke was still alive. So was she. If she played her cards right, everyone still might survive Madara's reign.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "I find it strangely endearing and I look forward to thoroughly corrupting you." Madara sighs as he pulls away from her. "Though for now, I'm afraid that I have to have a talk with my descendant and you may speak with your friends." He tosses her a key. "I doubt you're foolish enough to try leave, but you wouldn't get far if you did."

She just nods dumbly as he leaves. There was really nothing to say to that. Madara was giving her what she wanted, but he was also right. She wouldn't get far.

* * *

Orochimaru laughs softly. Fate was a strange thing sometimes. Who would have ever thought that Kakashi would be asking for his help?

"Your concern over Madara supersedes your hatred of me." That was rather impressive.

Kakashi glares at him. "Oh believe me, I don't enjoy this." The Sannin did believe him, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to have a little fun.

He had been concerned for his own survival in this place since Madara took over. Tormenting Kakashi was a fun way to pass the time.

"Madara doesn't trust me, but I'll give you the useful information I have all the same." He sighs and shakes his head. "He'll only keep me around as long as he perceives me to be useful."

More likely than not, the Uchiha patriarch would end him at the first decent excuse he saw to do so. Orochimaru didn't fancy his odds in that sort of situation.

He had too many underlings that he had once put in a similar category. They were all long since dead by now. Orochimaru wouldn't be next.

"I can't say I blame him." Kakashi shakes his head, clearly trying to hide his disgust. "In that regard, we're similar."

That may be true, but the silver haired ninja was more of a known entity to Orochimaru. That made him less dangerous than someone like Madara.

"That doesn't bother me." He rolls his eyes. "I've advised the Hyuga Princess to play nicely with Madara. She could be an empress."

Kakashi's eyes narrow and for a moment, Orochimaru thought it would come to blows. It seems that the man thought better of it though.

"That's unexpectedly wise advice for now." He glances at Orochimaru. "Do you think poison would work on Madara?"

Orochimaru frowns at that. It was a good question and rather difficult to say. There was always a chance that could have built up immunities over time.

The Sannin sighs and shakes his head. "I'm not entirely sure and I would caution against such an attempt without knowing the results in advance." Madara was many things, but unintelligent was not one of them.

"You mean you're afraid that he would ring your neck." Kakashi smirks at him. "If you got caught."

He was as astute as always. "I see no reason to deny that." The emperor was practically a god when one considered what he was capable of. "I'd have to get some sort of genetic sample to see what he's resistant too and he's too smart to let that happen though.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke was getting really tired of this. The whole getting smacked around thing was getting really old.

"You're fortunate that I made a promise to her." Madara rolls his eyes at him. "I've certainly killed men for a lot less than whatever did to earn that bruise on your face."

Sasuke gets up and glares at him. It wasn't his brightest idea, but he charges straight into Madara. Slamming him into the ground.

"It's sick!" He snarls at him. "Do you think that keeping that promise to her is going to negate the fact you took over the _fucking_ world?!"

He and Naruto had almost done it once. Maybe, he could pull it off this time. Maybe, he could finally kill this bastard.

Madara smirks as they grapple with one another. "No, but I imagine she'll quite like being an empress in time." His body was like a mountain, but Sasuke was going to Susanoo this prick. "Why wouldn't she?"

It was hard to believe that this man was his ancestor, but Sasuke couldn't deny it. Looking at those eyes told him that yes, they were related. Unfortunately.

"I barely knew her before all this." Sasuke's voice sounds more like a serpent's hiss than a human's even to his own ears at the moment, but he didn't care. "But even I knew she never cared about power for the sake of power!"

They were still locked in a battle. This wasn't about skill. This wasn't about intelligence. This was about pure, animalistic ferocity.

Madara's punches were like battering rams, but Sasuke would punch right back. Never really knowing, if Madara felt any pain from his attacks. Still, he refused to give up this time.

"You may be right about that." Madara grunts as Sasuke knees him hard in the gut. "But I don't necessarily need to motivate her with power. She enjoys my touch very much."

That bastard! Sasuke slams his fist straight into Madara's jaw for that comment. He smirks when he feels some blood spurt out of the other man's mouth and onto his face and hears a crunching sound.

"You're g-going to r-regret that." It must have been hard to speak with a broken jaw, but Sasuke certainly didn't feel sorry for the asshole.

Sasuke spits in his face. "The only thing I regret is that it wasn't below the belt." If he was going to do this, he'd make it count.

Whether he lived or died, at the very least, he could weaken Madara. Maybe then Naruto or even Gaara could finish the job. Someone.

Madara wipes his face in disgust and Sasuke takes his chance. He immediately flips them and begins lunching a flurry of punches to him. His angry was so great, that he didn't think to use a Jutsu.

Madara snarls in pain and then Sasuke feels a sharp pain to the back of his head. Everything went black after that.

* * *

"Itachi was right." Madara grunts as he shoves Sasuke off of him. "You really are foolish, but a promise is a promise." So he throws the other Uchiha over his shoulder and carries him off. He was going to need to see Orochimaru about the broken jaw though.

So that's exactly what he would do. It shouldn't take long. Considering everything else the Sannin was capable of, this sort of task should be easy.

It was impressive that Sasuke had managed to break a bone though. He hadn't expected that.

"C-Can I help you, Emperor Madara?" One of the maids bows to him.

He shakes his head. "No." There was no need to involve her in this.

Madara also didn't particularly care that the woman was staring at him as he carries his descendant off over his shoulder. There was likely blood on his face and they both had bruises, he knew that much.

"V-Very well, Emperor." The maid quickly courtesies and scurries off.

Still, she was a smart one. He should give her a raise. If only, he could remember her name.

Oh well. He had more important things to worry about. Like getting medical attention and throwing Sasuke in the dungeon with the Kages. That should prove entertaining.

"After all, h-he attacked them." He coughs up a bit of blood and continues on his way.

Oh yes. Revenge was sweet and technically, he was still keep his promise to Hinata. He just couldn't let Sasuke's cheek go unpunished. No matter how much he admired his guts.

* * *

Hinata sighs as she makes her way to the dungeon. This wasn't going to be pleasant, but it had to be done. Shikamaru was her best hope.

"It's alright." She bites her lower lip as she walks into the room. "I'm here, but I need help."

Naruto, Tsunade, the Raikage, and Shikamaru were all still there. Hinata was pretty sure Shikamaru was going to stay with Naruto as long as possible.

"Hinata!" The blond grins at her. "How'd you get a key? Are you going to let us out of here?"

For a ninja, her friend wasn't the most subtle person on the planet. Then again, they were in a nearly empty section of the castle. So it made sense that he didn't mind being loud.

She smiles sadly at him and shakes her head. "Not yet." The bluenette really wanted to, but Madara's words were still firmly etched in her mind. "If I got you out of here, we'd still get caught and have to fight our way out."

Something that she wasn't entirely sure they could manage. Plus Madara was in a good mood. That was the main advantage she had at the moment and the Hyuga woman knew better than to squander it.

"We've heard the rumors." Shikamaru sighs and yawns loudly. "It's a drag, but it's pretty obvious that Madara thinks he's actually going to marry you. We can use that to our advantage."

That was exactly why she had come here. Shikamaru might be lazy, but he was also a genius. If anyone could help her, it was him.

"You have our sympathy, Hinata." Tsunade looks at her with pity. "This can't be easy for you."

The Raikage rolls his eyes. "That's putting it mildly, but perhaps Mei or Tsunade can help the girl keep him _distracted_." His words cause Hinata to blush at least ten shades of red.

He wasn't exactly being subtle in his meaning. Neither had Madara though. Was there really no way she could get out of this without becoming his lover and why wasn't that thought as terrifying as it should have been?

"Don't make the poor girl faint." Tsunade glares at him. "She's in a difficult enough position as it is."

This was just going from bad to worse. Hinata was never going to live this down.

She bites her lower lip and shakes her head. "I think Sasuke will help as well." Shikamaru gives her an appraising look.

"Sasuke is Madara's reincarnation." Why didn't Hinata like where this was going. "They're the same soul. It might be time to get a little unconventional."


	11. Chapter 11

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I had every intention of updating this sooner, but real life got in the way. I'm still shooting to hopefully update this at least once every two weeks, but we'll see.

 **Chapter Notation:** Handling the transitional period of our trio's relationship was always going to be difficult because Madara, Sasuke, and Hinata have such a different dynamic from all the others that I've done. In the end, I decided to go somewhere between a fast to average speed transition. Hopefully, you'll all enjoy what I came up with. Oh and as far as I know, the Fire Dance isn't canon. More details on that Madara's reaction to it will be provided in the next chapter. Happy reading.

Chapter 11

 _They couldn't be serious._ Maybe, the stress had gotten to all of them. Had they all lost their minds sometime during their imprisonment?

"T-That would never work." Hinata feels her face burn in mortification. "I'm no seductress and Sasuke would never go along with such a thing." Even if he did, Madara most assuredly wouldn't.

She had seen the way they fought over her and it was only getting worse. These were not the type of men who would 'share.' They would rather rip someone's eyes out for even daring to look at their lover the 'wrong' way.

Tsunade shoots her a sympathetic look. "I have to admit that your concerns are valid ones." Of course, they were! "We can teach you though, especially Mei." Apparently, they all had a death wish.

Hinata would have laughed at that insinuation or blushed even more madly, if the situation wasn't so outrageous. They actually thought that _**she**_ was going to seduce Madara Uchiha?

"Madara believes that Mei has abdicated and has submitted to his authority." The Raikage sighs as he bites back a grown. "So she's free to come and go as she pleases. Well, as much as anyone is during Madara's reign." The man's expression mirrors that of Tsunade. "She can teach you easily enough what needs to be done."

They were right about that much, but that didn't mean that either of them would be agreeable to such a proposal. That was even assuming that she could successfully use such tactics to begin with.

"The bastard will." Naruto looks at Hinata with an expression she couldn't identify. "He wants to stop Madara as much as any of us and yeah, I think he likes you."

Her face was never going to go back to its original color. Naruto had noticed and he was locked in a cell. Naruto the first person that she had ever had feelings for and he knew that Sasuke 'liked' her.

"Fate has a cruel sense of humor." She allows herself to feel a small trace of bitterness at that.

Fortunately, the others either hear her or didn't question her statement. Hinata couldn't even be certain she had actually uttered the words really. She might have just thought them.

Shikamaru takes a deep breath and sighs. "It's a drag, but if you can distract Madara long enough you and Sasuke can attack him when he's vulnerable." Distract was such a tactful way of putting.

The Hyuga Heiress was as capable of reading between the lines as anyone. There was almost no scenario in which she wasn't going to become Madara's lover before this was all over.

"My grandfather was once great friends with Madara." Tsunade's voice was softer than the faintest of whispers and yet, Hinata heard every single word. "The Uchihas had something of a tradition and considering your chakra affinities, I imagine it wouldn't be difficult for you to adhere to."

Well, that was something. That and did any of them really have any choice in this strange new world they found themselves in?

"I'm listening." Hinata forces herself to smile at Tsunade.

She was the Heiress to the Hyuga Clan. Clan leaders were supposed to do what was necessary to protect the Clan. More importantly though, she was a Leaf Ninja and she had her own Ninja Way to follow. No matter how embarrassing doing so was undoubtedly going to be.

* * *

Madara allows Orochimaru to examine him. As always, he kept a close eye on the snake.

"See to it that Sasuke is escorted to the dungeon." He glances at his guards. "He's unconscious and should remain so for the duration of that task."

Should was the important word. His descendant had surprised him before. So it wasn't outside the realm of possibility that he would do it again.

The guards bow and quickly take Sasuke from him. It was fortunate for them that they knew better than to ask stupid questions and waste his time.

"Their sense of self-preservation is better than most." Orochimaru smiles slyly at him. "Most would have asked why you wanted him sent to the dungeon."

That may be true, but Madara was grateful they hadn't. "My jaw is broken." It was almost impossible to speak with a broken jaw, but he manages it all the same.

After all, it was hardly the worst injury that Madara had sustained in either existence. That didn't make it any less impressive though. Sasuke's fury had been quite the sight to behold.

"Of course." Orochimaru chuckles as he places his hands by the emperor's face. "I shall see to your injuries at once then." They soon begin to glow with that all too familiar green light.

The Mystical Palm Technique had saved his life more than once. Of course, he'd never admit that out loud. It was a shame that there weren't more medical ninjas really.

"That should do it." The Uchiha patriarch pulls away from him. "It does surprise me in a way that you know the technique."

It certainly didn't strike him as something that would interest Orchimaru. Immorality had always been his quest. Apparently, the Sannin was in a talkative mood though.

So he simply smiles. "I make it my practice to learn as many Jutsus as possible." Of course, he did. "One never know when they might prove fruitful. Of course, a Sharingan would have made such a quest far easier, but I've managed all the same."

Madara had never met a being that at once wanted to live forever and had zero survival instincts at the same time. If nothing else, Orochimaru was certainly a series of contradictions.

"While you have your uses, you will never be worthy of the Sharingan." Madara rolls his eyes at Orochimaru. "A snake can not fly, no matter how hard it may try."

Orochimaru blinks at him as if he had seen a ghost. "You know, Sasuke once said that very same thing to me once." Which to be fair, Madara supposed in a way the snake probably thought that he had.

That was no concern of his for the moment though. He had far more important things to worry about.

"I presume you prepared the reports that I asked you for." Madara didn't care all that much about what Orochimaru did or didn't want as long as those desires didn't conflict with his own. "I have little patience for those who can't complete their duties on time."

Orochimaru chuckles at that. "Yes, of course." The Uchiha patriarch was tempted to break his neck just for that, but he knew better.

Doing so would be a hasty move on his part and Madara was many things, but foolish wasn't one of them. For the time being, he needed Orochimaru alive.

* * *

A short while later, Sasuke finds himself waking up. In a dungeon. That last part was concerning to say the least.

"Damn it!" He would have punched a wall, if he could have.

Hinata sighs as she looks at him. "It's alright." What was she doing in the damn dungeon?! What kind of deviant games was his perverted ancestor playing? "Your injuries are already healing."

Well, it did have possibilities really. Hinata in some chains was an interesting though. Wait. He really needed to focus here.

"Right." He didn't know how to respond to that. "Are you alright?" Hinata almost sounded like she thought he should be grateful to be prisoner.

Maybe, she did. It was possible that the bluenette was worried that Madara would actually kill him. Obviously, she didn't know him nearly as well as she thought she thought she did then.

Hinata nods at him, but she never got the chance to continue. "Bastard, we've got an idea." Naruto's loudmouth cut her off.

"It's a drag, but he's right." Shikamaru yawns.

It was far more forced than Sasuke had ever seen the lazy Genius do before though. He was trying so hard to be nonchalant about this, that the youngest Uchiha knew that could only mean one thing. They were all fucked.

Tsunade sighs and shakes her head. "Sasuke, you know as well as we do that Madara is fond of Hinata." He didn't like where this was going. "Based off what we know so far, he is fond of you as well in his own twisted way the man likely views you as an extension of himself."

That was true. It wasn't only their blood ties that had kept Sasuke alive. That much was obvious. What was less so was how that was going to help any of them overthrow Madara.

"Get to the point." He had a bad feeling about this.

Naruto looks away from him. Which only makes it worse. They were about to say something infuriating.

Luckily for them, Hinata didn't hesitate to come to their rescue. "They believe that if we work together we can defeat Madara." It was such a 'Hinata response.' "He thinks of you as a reflection of himself. If you were with me, I could…d-distract him and then you could kill him." Hinata bites her lower lip and blushes redder than any tomato Sasuke had ever seen.

It didn't take a genius to realize what she meant by distract. "Hinata, you don't have to resort to those tactics." The fact she had to tolerate being engaged to him for the sake of survival was bad enough, but this was just outrageous.

"See!" Naruto grins at them merrily. "The bastard really does care about her." From his perspective, he had just 'won' a major victory.

The idiot had been waiting for years to taunt Sasuke about having a 'crush' on someone. The word was so juvenile, but no doubt that was what Naruto was thinking.

"Loser, just shut up." He rolls his eyes. "Now, really isn't the time to act like you're back at the Academy." Not that Naruto ever did much else in his opinion. For better or worse, the loser would never change. "We need to focus here."

Shikamaru sighs as he looks at Sasuke. "It's a drag, but you are him in a way." It was a silly notion, but the youngest Uchiha could swear the other man was actually looking inside his soul. "So the easiest way to distract him would be to do what works on you."

They had to be kidding. This was ridiculous. Hinata was going to seduce Madara to create an opening for Sasuke to kill him. Not only that, but she was going to do it by using what would have worked on him?

"No." He shakes his head quickly. "It's too dangerous and he's far too intelligent to fall for such a cheap trick anyway." At least, he should be. "If I wouldn't fall for it, he wouldn't." Sasuke glares at Shikamaru. "That is your logic, right?"

The Raikage glowers at him. "It is our best chance of survival." It was an impressive glare, but Sasuke wouldn't be cowed that easily. "Besides, he's decided to take her as his wife. Would you rather leave her completely defenseless against him?"

That was hitting below the belt. Sasuke was about to unleash a stream of obscenities and Chidoris at the bastard, when Hinata beats him to it.

"I'm not completely defenseless." She activates her Byakugan. "You'd also do well to remember that I'm the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan and the only one of us who isn't currently imprisoned."

The transformation was rather stunning to behold. From a blushing kitten to a lioness in only a few seconds.

"Well, she has a point there." Naruto nods.

Shikamaru groans and shakes his head. "This is such a drag, but Sasuke you know that this is the easiest way to defeat him." Maybe, but that didn't meant that Sasuke had to like it. "So you can just tell Hinata what she needs to know in private. This is more important than someone being embarrassed."

He snorts at that. Sasuke wasn't some shy Academy student. It wasn't that he was hesitant to talk about such things because he was shy. It was more that the issue had never really come up.

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes at them.

Tsunade smiles at Sasuke. "Do you think the Fire Dance with work on him?" Which should have been his first clue that something was deeply wrong.

Tsunade never smiled at him. "The Fire Dance?" It was also an annoying smile. Like she knew something that he didn't.

Which was why Sasuke knew that he shouldn't have asked that question. Curiosity could a real bitch sometimes though.

* * *

A few hours later, Madara sighs as he makes his way towards the dungeon. Hinata had to be there. He had looked everywhere else.

"I hope that your conversation with them proved fruitful." He walks into the dungeon. "Perhaps, you've accomplished the impossible and made them all see reason." Madara smiles at his fiancée.

Hinata fidgets slightly at that. "W-Well, not exactly." She smiles at Sasuke. "Though I believe that he has at least."

She walks over towards him. There was a new sway to her hips. Well, that was interesting.

Perhaps, she intended to butter him up by being affectionate. He would be annoyed by such a tactic, if it wasn't so damn effective. Besides, the Hyuga Heiress was exactly as her ancestor had been. Unfailingly kind and merciful, even to those who didn't deserve it.

"Good." He offers her his arm. "You can tell me all about it in my chambers then."

The way that Sasuke was glaring at him now was satisfying. It was juvenile, but Madara couldn't help but take an immense amount of pleasure in his fury.

Hinata nods and walks off with him. She was still swaying her hips invitingly as they make their way towards his room.

"You seem in good spirits today." He chuckles as they continue on their journey.

The bluenette nods and smiles. "I am." Hinata leans over slightly and caresses his cheek before opening the door as they arrive. "I don't have a reason not to be. Though I confess, that I am a bit n-nervous."

Well, she was an innocent. That was only to be expected. He'd just have to try the softer approach with her.

"That's only natural." He smiles and shuts the door behind them. "What is it that you wished to discuss?"

Hinata bites her lower lip and pushes him onto the bed. "Many things." It didn't take the little minx long to get in his lap either.

Well, this was new. Not that Madara was complaining. Even the prim and proper Hyugas had to let their hair down once in awhile. Otherwise, their Clan wouldn't be nearly as large as it was today.

"I'm listening." He chuckles. "I must say that I'm even more inclined than usual to listen when presented with such a wondrous view."

Hinata blushes, but she was quite determined today, it seemed. "Good." The woman fidgets more as she wraps her arms around his neck. "You know that I'm loyal, but I have to admit that I have s-some concern for my safety here and I k-know restoring your Clan is important to you."

That was concerning to say the least. She hadn't been harmed while under his protection.

"You have my undivided attention." He nods at her.

She summons some flames around herself. "Good. I l-like it that way." At first he didn't get it, but it slowly dawns on him what she was doing.

Where had she ever learned about the Fire Dance? It wasn't something that Uchihas advertised outside of their Clan.

"As do I." He chuckles. "You're a resourceful little thing. Where did you hear about this tradition?"

Hinata pauses for a moment, but smiles ."I've been doing some research." She caresses his cheek again as the flames inch ever closer to her clothes. "About your Clan. I thought since we are to b-be married that it would be good to learn more about your f-family."

Her stutter was truly adorable. Though Madara was more interested in what those flames would do next. Anyone who could wield fire, but had good chakra control could burn away pesky garments with relative ease.

It was something of a tradition for their Clan. It was far more likely that the woman would do it with her lover than the other way around. Though occasionally, one did hear of male Uchihas doing it.

"Indeed." He kisses her. "That is true." Madara wasn't foolish though. "Now, tell me what it is that troubles you. I sincerely doubt that it's merely the Fire Dance." He wasn't born yesterday.

Hinata sighs as she looks at him. "As I said, I fear for my safety." She bites her lower lip again. "Sasuke is your reincarnation. You're the same person, but have been shaped by different experiences. So I d-don't really see any reason why you should deny any part of yourself happiness."

Madara blinks at that. Whatever he had been expecting, that certainly hadn't been it.

"I am a jealous person." He wraps his arms around her waist possessively. "Though I can not fault your logic and your heart is in the right place."

Sasuke was also powerful. He'd help to restore their Clan well and Hinata would be better protected.

"I may consider the matter." He tilts his head. "It would ensure his loyalty to me and it would diversify the gene pool." Which was always a good thing. "Though of course, I would be your first husband and the first in your affections at all times. He is merely…a solid shadow clone as far as I'm concerned, if we were to proceed with this arrangement."

Hinata pauses for a moment, but nods. "I understand that it would take awhile to get used to such an idea and it m-means a l-lot to me that you would even consider it." She smiles and kisses him.

He returns the kiss and smiles. Had anyone else asked for such an arrangement, he likely would have slaughtered them on principle. Instead, Madara was actually considering it.

"As well it should." He shakes his head. "You'll have to learn to lower your expectations when it comes to him. I'm the original and thus, I am superior in every conceivable way."

Hinata shakes her head in amusement and tries her best not to laugh. She was clearly losing the battle to laughter, but Madara appreciated the effort all the same.

"Well, I suppose we'll see what happens or doesn't happen." She smiles at him.

The picture of diplomacy. Eshima would be proud of her descendant, but her memory was growing less intense with each passing day. The woman would always represent what could have been to Madara, but Hinata represented what actually was.


	12. Chapter 12

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I was planning on updating sooner, but things didn't quite work out that way. I got sidetracked by real life, other stories, and technical glitches. The updates may slightly lag as I play catch up, but rest assured that the show will go on. Hopefully, this will be updated in the next week or two. Perhaps sooner, if I feel inspired.

 **Chapter Notation:** It's just a bit too soon for all the dynamics to be completely sorted out, but I'm sure that everyone will enjoy the additional elaboration on a certain Uchiha Clan tradition. Happy reading.

Chapter 12

Most people saw fire as a destructive element and little else. Clearly they had never seen the glory that was the Byakugan Princess surrounded by flames though.

"Beautiful." He smiles at the shy vixen in his lap. "There was never a more beautiful sight than the one that stands before me in this moment."

Hinata laughs softly as she wraps her arms around his neck. "T-Technically, I'm s-sitting." It was like bells.

Fire was about far more than destruction though. Fire was also an element of passion. It could consume everything in its path or race through ones veins as it slowly devours all traces of rational thought from one's mind.

"Yes, I suppose that's true." He chuckles and places a soft kiss on her lips.

It was also burning away her outer layer of clothing. Whether she was intentionally trying to tease him with this agonizingly lazy pace or it was merely a product of her modesty, Madara wasn't sure. He didn't dare rush her though.

Hinata returns the kiss and smiles. "I t-think that it would be better to wait awhile longer." Was the woman really saying that as she was undressing in his lap? "Until w-we sort out everything with Sasuke, but I wanted to show my a-appreciation for you."

Madara would have sulked at her words, had he not heard the last part. The last part was particularly promising. Appreciation certainly had possibilities.

"That's likely a wise decision." He didn't feel very wise at the moment. "Though I feel that it is only fair to warn you that Izuna often referred to me as his foolish older brother."

The bells were back again as the flames surround her and burn away the kimono completely. "I'm sure that such an exceptional ninja, will manage to wait until the opportune time to strike." Well, he was exceptional.

The woman was most assuredly testing his self-control though. How long had it actually been since he enjoyed a woman's touch? It was hard to say really.

"Yes, that's true." He chuckles as his eyes drift over the creamy curve of her shoulder and further down. "I've never really been that fond of the color pink, but it does flatter you."

Her lingerie had to be made of the most fragile material that he had ever seen. How did such sheer lace hold up such generous breasts in the first place?

"I'm g-glad you like it." Her fair skin starts burning crimson red almost faster than he could blink. "If there's another color that you prefer, I w-wouldn't mind wearing that though."

The woman was far too innocent for her own good. Hinata shouldn't give him such an easy opening, but she was young and naïve. What else could one expect from such a sweet creature?

"Well, I've certainly have developed a new appreciate for women's fashion today." He chuckles at his own joke as his eyes glide over her exposed stomach and the seductive curve of her hips. "Be that as it may, I would vastly prefer the beauty of your own skin to any garment."

Hinata squeaks at his words. "W-Well, you're waiting for a better time to strike." Positively endearing. "R-Right?" Her blush was spreading from her cheeks all the way to the valley of her breasts.

As tempting as those were though, his gaze was cascading downwards. "Of course, My Dear." To her shapely thighs and the lacy fabric that was covering the place between them.

Her chakra control was impressive though. How the little princess could burn off her regular clothes, but spare her lingerie was something of a mystery to him.

"Good." She smiles and sways in his lap. "I hope you like your surprise." She places a soft kiss to his ear as she wiggles her hips and sashays to some imaginary beat that only Hinata knew.

He didn't like it though. "I love it." That was such a mild term for what he was feeling. The way she was arching against him and the flames were casting an ethereal glow around her body was erotic and enchanting all at once.

Hinata smiles at that, but her blush doesn't fade. Not that it stopped her from bewitching him with those hips of her. If there was one thing that Hyugas were, it was flexible.

A fact that he had failed to _truly_ appreciate before today. Had the rest of their Clan been aware of this, perhaps there could have been some interclan marriages before now. It was an interesting though to ponder.

"Good." She winds her dancing down until she places a chaste kiss on his lips. "I s-should be going now." Hinata bites her lower lip anxiously. "I want our first time together to be special and I really should have Orochimaru look at my chakra levels."

He sighs and caresses her back. "I assure you that it will be _**extremely**_ special." Madara had never left _**any**_ of his lovers wanting. "You're certainly the more practical of the two of us." More than once, Madara had allowed his emotions to get the better of him.

Yin and Yang and Opposite Attract sprang to mind. Weren't those the popular old sayings? In a way, they might very well balance each other out.

"I t-try." She blushes as she scoots off his lap and grabs one of his fighting kimonos. "Do you m-mind, if I wear this? I'd rather not have Orochimaru see me in such a state."

Mind? He'd encourage it actually. "Yes, that's a good idea." That and he'd slaughter Orochimaru for daring to look at his intended while she was wearing something that left so little to the imagination.

She smiles at him and throws on the fighting kimono. It was far too large on her, but the overall effect was quite endearing. "I'll see you later." Hinata pauses for a moment and she heads towards the door. "Please be nice to yourself. Both yourselves." With that being said, the little minx scurries off before he could respond.

* * *

Sasuke was still restrained. If he wasn't though, he probably would have Chidoried the lot of them. What were they thinking? What was Hinata thinking?

Of course, he could have asked the same question to Gaara. The red head had somehow snuck back into the prison to see them. The Kazekage had guts, Sasuke had to give him that much.

"I don't like it either, Bastard." Naruto sighs at him. "It's our best shot though."

That or just stupidity. The youngest Uchiha wasn't entirely sure which. It didn't really matter though. They had more pressing concerns to deal with than the Kazekage's recklessness.

Gaara nods at that. "She has his favor for the moment." The red head at least had the decency to look guilty. "We should take advantage of that and besides, she'll have you with her. I know you." Oh really? "You'll take advantage of the opening that Hinata creates before anything…happens."

The Kazekage was quite gifted really. He almost made the abdominal situation sound like it was a normal mission or something. In a way, Sasuke supposed that it was.

"I'm not an idiot." Sasuke snorts. "I realize that seduction is sometimes used as a weapon during assignments." It was one of the oldest tricks in the books. "I just wish it wasn't her and him."

Why was he saying this? He was only confirming whatever they thought they knew. How could he have been so stupid?

"I really am his foolish little brother." The youngest Uchiha sighs in disappointment at himself.

"Now is really not the time to be feeling sorry for yourself." The Raikage rolls his eyes. "Besides, Lady Tsunade gave Hinata good advice."

Sasuke scoffs at that. He hardly saw what clothing color choices had to do with well anything. He didn't even like pink. So Madara probably didn't either.

"I can see that you doubt my ability to gauge his reaction." Tsunade shakes his head. "You've got a lot to learn. Pink subconsciously sends the signal that a woman is feeling flirtatious, but receptive to pampering." She pauses for a few seconds and adds. "Shyness and innocence, but less than white."

In a strange way, that made sense. Sakura did have pink hair. Wait. Why was he thinking about this?

"I highly doubt he's going to fall for this based on what kind of clothes she's wearing." That and this was Madara Uchiha. "He's more interested in taking them off anyway." He shouldn't have said that.

It was conjuring far too many images. His ancestor just had to go and be a bastard with his little massage display earlier. Now, Sasuke knew exactly what Hinata looked like when she allowed herself to be 'pampered.'

"What a drag." Shikamaru shakes his head. "Do we really need to discuss this?" That was a good point. "Anyway, I think that I'll give myself up and help coordinate on the outside."

That was a decent idea. Hinata was definitely going to need Shikamaru's counsel. The man might be lazy, but he was a genius.

Sasuke nods energetically at that. "We'll go with that." Though he couldn't resist throwing a sly glance at Naruto. "So Mei and Gaara are they actually together or is it just an act?"

He honestly couldn't tell. It didn't really matter. Sasuke was just curious and he wanted to get the focus of everyone's attention off of himself.

"Well, I'm not really sure." Naruto scrunches up his face in concentration. "At first, I thought it was an act. Mei seemed really happy to go along with it though."

That was true and Sasuke knew that Mei was definitely a cougar. She had hit on HIM during the Kage Summit for goodness sakes. So Gaara wasn't completely out of the question by her standards.

The Raikage scoffs at them as if they were behaving like badly behaved Academy students. "Is that really what we should be focusing on?" No. Not really, but it was better than dealing with the reality of the situation.

"What a drag." Shikamaru shakes his head. "I'm sure that Hinata will be coming back soon."

Sasuke sincerely hopes that was the case. The alternative wasn't something that he wanted to contemplate. Wonderful. He was jealous of his psychotic ancestor.

Gaara scowls at Sasuke. "You do realize that I'm right here?" Oh right. Right. "You could just as me yourself if you're that curious about my hypothetical relationship."

"Hypothetical, my ass." Sasuke snorts. "You wouldn't be getting this defensive, if it wasn't real."

The Kazekage glares at him in a positively murderous fashion. Damn. Sasuke hadn't seen the red head look at him that way since the Chunin Exams.

"I could say the same to you." Gaara hisses.

Fine. That was a good point. So Sasuke just shrugs and decides to be quiet. As much as he hated to admit it, Gaara had won that round. He would win the war though.

* * *

Hinata sighs as she makes her way towards Orochimaru. There was no getting around the fact that she needed to see him.

"Are you alright?" Orochimaru strides out of his 'office.' "It's not like you to visit me unannounced."

That was true. "I'm alright for the moment, but I need you to treat me for chakra exhaustion and tell Madara you did so." There was a chance that her 'fiancé' would be able to tell if Orochimaru was covering for her.

There was also a chance that the Sannin might 'rat her out.' Hinata wouldn't allow either scenario to come into being though. She had far too many people depending on her to allow such a thing to happen.

"Of course." Orochimaru nods as he proceeds to do exactly that. "I know that you have no reason to believe this, but I do feel some genuine affection for you. It takes quite the woman to catch the eye of both Sasuke and Madara."

Hinata wasn't entirely sure if the Sannin was flirting with her or attempting to be friendly. The latter thought was unnerving, but she merely nods and permits him to treat her. It could never hurt to have her chakra levels restored.

"Kakashi approached me, you know?" He smiles at her. "You can trust me."

Anyone who said they should be trusted, probably couldn't be. "What did he want?" In her position though, Hinata couldn't afford to make enemies.

Orochimaru chuckles as he looks towards some monitors. He still had a job to do, after all. The man had to at least pretend to be a professional.

"He wants me to help defeat Madara." The monitors looked good to her. "Preferably by poison, but obviously that wouldn't be easy and the risks are great." That didn't mean much though.

Hinata sighs and shakes her head. "I'll speak with Kakashi about everything." It was an idea and it might be a good one, but it was also a reckless one.

If it didn't work out, they were likely all going to be killed. Well, maybe not her. Hinata wasn't sure, if Madara would connect her back to such an attempt or not.

"Very well." His ridiculously long tongue trails over his lower lip suggestively. "I imagine that you'll want to get back to Sasuke."

It was tempting to lock up his chakra points on principle. "I imagine that you're imagination could get you into trouble, if you informed anyone of such musings." That was all the warning she gave him before leaving his office.

Hinata didn't have to stick around and endure his innuendoes. She had just done a Fire Dance for goodness sakes. She was not going to tolerate the Sannin's lewdness.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She whispers to herself as a second Hinata appears. "I want you to go to our bedchambers. Just in case Madara comes looking for us."

Her clone nods and takes off in the opposite direction. Good. There was still time then. It was that thought that spurns Hinata on towards the dungeon.

* * *

A short while later, Naruto lets out the breath that he had been holding for who knows how long? Hinata was finally back.

"I've spoken with him." Hinata avoids looking at their faces. "He's agreeable to the idea in theory, but he's…cautious about it."

Her face was so red. Not that Naruto blamed her one bit. It had to be embarrassing to do whatever the hell a Fire Dance was.

"That's better than expected." Sasuke's voice sounds uncharacteristically gentle. "Are you alright?"

Naruto had never heard him sound that way before. The bastard had it bad. It would have been funny, if the situation wasn't so terrifying.

Hinata smiles at him and nods. "Yes, I'm fine." Who was trying to reassure who here? "He is you in a way. If you wouldn't do something, Madara probably wouldn't either."

"Let's not even begin to examine the moral implications of that." The Raikage groans. "Just do whatever is necessary to erase that monster from this earth."

Shikamaru nods in agreement. His eyes were more trained on Sasuke than anyone. For good reason. If the bastard didn't rein in his temper, this plan would never work.

"So just play nicely." He furrows his brows. "It's a drag. I know, but we don't really have any other alternatives."

Sasuke just nods. The way he was grimacing spoke volumes though. "You mean don't Chidori him until an opening presents itself." Madara had it coming though. "Don't you?" It wasn't as if the jerk hadn't done something to deserve Sasuke's temper, but yeah an angry Sasuke was not a pretty sight.

Another nod. That was all Sasuke says as Hinata briefly embraces him. Well, that answered that question.

Hinata was the one doing the comforting and not the other way around. "This is so weird." Talk about opposites attracting.

"I'm glad you were successful, Hinata." Tsunade smiles at her. "Just follow Mei's advice and we'll beat him."

Oh yeah. Naruto could feel the killer intent coming off of Sasuke. He was not a happy Uchiha.

"I u-understand." She looks at Sasuke pleadingly. "J-Just try to play nice. So we can do this."

Oh damn it. If they were counting on Sasuke to play nicely for this plan to work, they were so screwed. Did Hinata not realize who she was talking to?


	13. Chapter 13

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that this one took awhile. I got caught up with my other stories and managed to finish two of them. That's the good news. The not so good news is it looks like April will be pretty busy. Still, I am hoping to update this at least once every two weeks or once a week, if I'm lucky.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes a place a month after the previous chapter. I've also really stressed how Madara views Sasuke and how Hinata wants the elder Uchiha to view him. This is not to minimize Sasuke, but for plot purposes at this stage in the story. Eventually, the dynamics will be more balanced. **Oh and I know that I left this chapter on a cliffhanger, but don't worry. Hinata will be okay.** Happy reading.

Chapter 13

Her life had become so strange since Madara's reign began. A year ago, Hinata Hyuga certainly couldn't have imagined being engaged to anyone. Let alone two men. Who just happened to be Uchihas.

"Have you been doing what I've been recommending?" Mei looks at her in concern.

She was though. There were days when the Hyuga Heiress still sincerely believed that this was all just a dream and that one day, she would wake up back in her bed. In the Hyuga Estate.

Hinata's face burns with embarrassment. "I h-have been trying my best." She knew exactly what Mei was asking and could only pray that the voluptuous former Kage would leave it at that.

"Good." Mei nods at her. "You're going to have to be more detailed than that though." Lady Luck had never been particularly kind though. "How are they both responding and what would you say that you're ratio is with them?"

How had her love life been reduced to a math equation? Oh right. Shikamaru. Of course, the lazy genius had boiled love down to a series of percentages.

Could her blush burn hotter, Hinata wonders to herself. "Very well." Well enough that Hinata was quite astounded that thus far her 'innocence' was still intact. "70-30 in favor of Madara."

She didn't like playing 'favorites,' but the emperor had made it quite clear how he viewed Sasuke's role in this strange relationship. He was the emperor and Sasuke was well, a backup.

Someone that that Madara could count on to protect Hinata and their children, if he was busy with other affairs of state. Sasuke was also someone who had 'superior genes' and would help to 'restore the Clan,' according to the Uchiha patriarch.

"That's wise of you." She nods at her. "It's difficult to say, how either of them would break down those percentages without asking." Why was Mei acting as if this was all perfectly normal? "Though if you truly view yourself as giving Madara over twice the amount of attention you are giving Sasuke while he's present, then it's likely they also notice a difference."

That was good. If they were going to do this, Madara had to believe that they were truly following his rules.

So Hinata nods s-shakily again. "I've convinced him that I am t-traditional." Mei would know what she meant. "That I want us to become one, after the w-wedding."

Shockingly enough, Madara had had indulged that whim. Possibly because that had been more common in his era and possibly out of respect to her. Perhaps it was some combination of both options though.

"That's good." Mei pats her on the shoulder reassuringly. "That gives us some time to plan though the wedding preparations are well underway."

That was true and Hinata knew without a doubt that it was going to be a grand one. Sadly, such things meant little to her at the moment. Hinata was far more worried about how they were all going to survive than her wedding kimono.

"Not much." She sighs. "He's speeding through the preparations." It was actually impressive in a way. The warrior had apparently missed out on his calling as a wedding planner.

Mei nods at her. "I'd wear a towel to the baths tonight." Her smile was likely meant to be comforting. "The shy and affectionate angle does seem to work rather well for you."

Angle? Mei acted like Hinata could handle any other approach. She was hardly a seductress, but fortunately it didn't look like she had to be with the two of them.

"Alright." Hinata nods firmly. "A towel it is."

* * *

Sasuke sighs as he watches Shikamaru kick some training posts. After all, Madara had eyes and ears everywhere and they needed an excuse to be socializing. Him helping Shikamaru improve on his Taijutsu was as good as any.

"What a drag." He switches from kicks to punches. "You've been watching your temper right? Is he going for it?"

Sasuke bites back a snarl at how much Madara was 'going for it.' It was really some sort of exquisite torture to watch them together. His only consolation really was that Hinata never completely ignored him.

"He is." The youngest Uchiha crosses his arms and shakes his head. "Which is why the event planning for the wedding is coming along so nicely."

The bastard seemed to enjoy lording his position over Sasuke. He didn't care so much that Madara was emperor. More so that he got his filthy hands on Hinata more often than he did.

"I thought as much." Shikamaru glances at Sasuke almost slyly. "Just wait until the wedding night." That was easy for the Nara to say! "That will be when his guard is the lowest and you'll have the easiest time getting a quick strike in. Just make it count."

Oh he was going to make it count alright. His ancestor had it coming to him for more reasons than Sasuke could list.

Still, he finds himself nodding curtly. "Don't worry." It was annoying that Madara would actually get to marry Hinata before he died. "I will." Still, it was only till death do you part and his death would part them swiftly. So it didn't really matter.

"It's really none of my business, but he's decided to make you official." The spiky haired ninja slams his fist into a post. "So it'll be a legal union between three people." Yes, that was right. "Most likely because he wants any children you might sire to be recognized as legitimate, but still."

Sasuke knew where this was going. He just didn't know how to respond to it. Legally, he'd still be married to Hinata after Madara's death.

"I don't know." He sighs as he shakes his head. "I don't know if she'll want to stay married to me or not." That and while he'd never voice it out loud, he was afraid to actually ask her.

Hinata was willing to endure Madara's affections to stay alive and more importantly, to protect her friends. Once he was gone though, there wasn't really any reason for her not to dissolve her marriage to him.

"It's not important to the plan really, but I have seen you come back looking smug on more than one occasion." Was Shikamaru actually trying to comfort him? "So the physical chemistry is there."

Oh that much was true. It was _definitely_ there. Certain reactions couldn't be faked or least Sasuke hoped that was only a myth. No one was _that_ good at acting, right?

"Yes, but that's not necessarily enough to keep a marriage going." It was a good start though. "Anyway, we'll take care of him as soon as possible. I hear even Orochimaru wants to assist us."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow at that. "Do you trust him?" That was a good question.

Sasuke didn't really know how to answer it. Certainly, he trusted Orochimaru more than Madara. That was an extremely low bar though.

"Enough not to kill him outright." Sasuke shrugs.

Shikamarus sighs at that answer, but he had likely been expecting something similar. "I thought as much." He pauses. "Kakashi asked him to poison Madara, but getting a decent sample to determine what would work on him is proving difficult."

Of course, it was. Madara was Sasuke from another life. He knew what Orochimaru was capable of. Why would he allow the snake to off him with ease? That would be entirely too convenient.

"Obviously." Sasuke shakes his head. "Well, I'd better be going." He rolls his eyes as he remembers exactly what Madara was planning on pulling this evening. "He wishes for us to bathe with Hinata and if I'm not there, he will come looking for me."

Probably because he knew the truth. Hinata was too smart to bath with Madara alone.

"Of course." Shikamaru shoots Sasuke a serious look. "Just be careful. He's not as unknown now." Sasuke frowns at what the other man was implying. "He's starting to organize his kingdom and he's intelligent enough to know when to use strength and 'compassion.'"

Sasuke didn't believe for a minute that Madara was capable of compassion, but it didn't matter. He was capable of being strategic when the mood struck him.

So he merely nods at his ally. "I understand." They would have to move quickly before the public grew from cautiously tolerating Madara's rule to actually _liking_ him. With that thought in mind, Sasuke darts off towards Madara's private bathing chambers.

* * *

A short while later, Madara watches with amusement as Sasuke comes barreling into the baths. It seemed that his descendant was just as eager for tonight's proceedings as he was.

"She's not here yet." He couldn't suppress a soft chuckle. "Women take more time to make themselves presentable than men, but in Hinata's case, I do not mind it."

Sasuke glares at him in response. Not that Madara expected any less. He certainly would have done even worse if he was in the younger Uchiha's position.

"I know that!" The raven haired youth could be entertaining, if nothing else. "I'm not that naïve." It seemed that Sasuke had decided he had to prove that he wasn't ignorant of the ways of women and that was fine with Madara.

It gave him ample opportunity to showcase that while Sasuke might have a vague understanding of them in theory, he was the one who knew what to do with them in practice. Fortunately, he was quite confident that Sasuke hadn't caught onto that yet.

"Good." He nods at the other ninja as he assesses him. "As you know, I decided to gift you with the title of her second husband. Do not make me regret that decision."

Madara had never been particularly good at sharing anything. It was irritating to share with Sasuke on principle, but Hinata would be better protected and it was good for the Clan in the long run.

"Whatever." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

Madara shakes his head. "You just can not resist the impulse to be defiant." He should have expected as much really. "Can you? Even when you are trying to be respectful, it still does not come out as such."

Sasuke just smirks at him in response. "Well, of course." That smirk was disturbing for many reasons. "Neither can you." The most prominent of which was that it so closely resembles the one that Madara knew he wore whenever he was victorious in some endeavor. "So why should I?"

His logic was sound though. In some ways, Madara couldn't fault Hinata for being attracted to both of them. Sasuke might have Izuna's face, but he Madara's spirit.

"That's a fair point." He glances at Sasuke. "Still, you shall do only as I or Hinata say." The emperor didn't want the younger Uchiha to get any silly ideas into his head. Like that this was a relationship amongst equals.

Sasuke was there for Hinata's protection in amusement in the event that Madara was engaged elsewhere. That was his purpose. He would never be the First Husband as far as he was concerned.

There were those infuriatingly defiant eyes again. "Fine." His mouth implied compliance, his gaze did not.

"Good." Still, Madara didn't have time to play with Sasuke just now. "She'll be coming soon. Remember our agreement."

* * *

A few moments later, Hinata slowly makes her way into the baths. Her heart was pounding so frantically in her chest that she sincerely thought it might actually burst at one point and yet, she presses on.

"Good evening." She smiles at them shyly as she clutches the fluffy white towel against herself more tightly. "I h-hope you both had a good day."

The pleasantries didn't last long though as Madara strides forward and lightly pushes her against the wall. "It was a tedious affair, but now that you're here that is no longer the case." She would have given some sort of reply to that, but Madara silences whatever she had been about to say with a kiss.

He could be such a territorial bastard sometimes. Hinata might have been naïve to the ways of love, but the man was just so blatant about what he was doing. He was trying to mark her in a way and likely enrage Sasuke.

"G-Good." Still, there was no denying that it was an effective tactic. "I'm g-glad." It was hard not to succumb to the raw sensuality that always accompanied Madara's kisses.

Everything he said or did seemed to scream _masculine_ in one way or another. He truly was the lion of the group. She still couldn't believe it, but that was the reality of their situation.

Somehow, Sasuke had become the protector. His eyes shone with envy and rage all at once. It was impressive really.

"Come, Hinata." He smiles at her. "I imagine that you've had a tedious day as well preparing for the wedding. A hot bath should relax you."

Well, not really. Though Hinata nods as she slowly moves towards the water, making sure to sway her hips. Another of Mei's useful tips.

"For once, I'm inclined to agree with him." Madara chuckles as he follows after her.

She was fortunate, they were both wearing towels. Humoring her. That's what they were probably doing, but she appreciated it all the same. Them being shirtless was distracting enough, but them being without towels would simply be too much to handle.

"Sasuke, why don't you wash her hair while I see to her comfort?" Madara gets in the water behind her.

She was now sandwiched between them. Evil or not, Hinata wasn't completely ignorant that many women would have loved to be in this position right now. Mostly though, she was just trying not to faint.

Sasuke's concern and Madara's seduction were mixing together in a heady combination. She was starting to feel more than a little light-headed. So this was what the older female members of her household meant by swooning.

"It might be better if you do it." Sasuke smirks at him. "Hair is obviously more your obsession than mine."

Hinata bites her lower lip at that. It would have been funny to see them bicker, if there wasn't the very real possibility that such banter would evolve into an all out war.

"Sasuke." Madara was practically growling now.

Hinata decides it was in her best interest to sit in Sasuke's lap and to kiss Madara at this point. It was there or they might start firing off shots.

It was hard to tell which man was more smug at this action, but Hinata allows herself to indulge in the sin of the feeling of Madara's kiss and the surprisingly sensual comfort of Sasuke tending to her hair.

He didn't stop there though. She could feel his lips ghost against her shoulder and his other hand occasionally trail down the length of her back and over her sides.

"You learn quickly." Madara chuckles into the kiss. "Such a clever little thing with your distractions."

Hinata blushes at that. He had already broken the kiss, but his eyes were shining with amusement. So perhaps everything would indeed be alright after all.

"Such soft skin." Sasuke's voice was barely more than a murmur.

He probably hadn't even intended to say it. If he had been thinking properly Sasuke would have realized that such a statement could have given Madara dangerous ideas. Ideas that he probably already had anyway, but thankfully for Hinata's self-control he hadn't acted on yet.

"I l-like the lavender best." She smiles at him.

Maybe, that would turn the conversation back to something innocent. Though it was now _extremely_ obvious why Sasuke wasn't thinking with the right head. The towel might be on, but Hinata could feel how much Sasuke _appreciated_ her 'soft skin' easily. That or he had decided to take a large kunai into the bath for some strange reason.

Sasuke nods and reaches for the lavender. Thank goodness. Now, maybe this bath would go 'normally.'

Madara chuckles as he caresses her cheek. "It suits you." The laugh was genuine in a way that almost disturbs Hinata.

On some level, Madara's feelings might be sincere. Certainly, Sasuke's seemed to be. He was too far gone though. Right?

"Thank you." She allows Sasuke to wash her hair as she does the same to Madara's.

That magnificent mane was far softer than she had ever anticipated. It was like velvet. No wonder he had grown it out so long.

"You're welcome." Sasuke nods as he continues his task.

His touch was always so gentle towards her. Like he was almost apologizing for well, everything. It was strange to think of Sasuke as the gentle one in any group, but compared to Madara he was.

"You know you don't have to wear the towel." Madara kisses her forehead. "I'm not a complete animal. I can keep my promise and Sasuke wouldn't know what to do with you at this point anyway."

Suddenly, the air in the room felt far to hot. Sasuke's fury was palpable. It was enough to make Hinata shiver.

"I damn well would." He rolls his eyes. "Just because I didn't bed every woman who threw herself at me, doesn't mean that I'm a complete idiot."

Wonderful. Now, Sasuke was calling Madara promiscuous. Which might be accurate, Hinata wasn't entirely sure. She hadn't seen him make advances towards anyone, but her. Though there was one thing that was readily clear about Madara Uchiha. He was no innocent.

"One has to admire his spirit." Madara smirks. "You don't have to worry, Byakugan Princess. I'll instruct him in the proper way to ensure your satisfaction on our wedding night."

 _'Don't faint.'_ That was the last thing coherent thought Hinata was away of before she feels dizzy and two pairs of powerful arms wrap around her. Then…everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I did intend to update this sooner, but I got sidetracked by my schedule and other stories. In any case, I hope that you all enjoy the wedding chapter. Oh and because I know the next chapter is so pivotal, I will try my best to get this updated as soon as possible. Happy reading.

Chapter 14

 _Was this really happening,_ Hinata wonders to herself. Was she actually getting married? Not only that, but to Madara _**and**_ Sasuke?

"You look beautiful." Hanabi smiles at her elder sister as she strokes her hair. "You should see outside, it's glorious."

The only real tie to the physical realm Hinata possessed at the moment was the feisty Hyuga Heiress. The soft brushing of Hinata's hair was enough to anchor her to reality.

Speaking of which, Hanabi would have to lead their Clan after their father retired now. Hinata couldn't be the Hyuga Clan Head and the Uchiha matriarch at the same time.

"Thank you." The bluenette forces herself to smile back at her. "I'm sure you've done a lovely job with my hair and goodness only knows what sort of spectacle I'll encounter when I step outside."

She was still inside the palace, but that wouldn't last for long. Outside Hinata could hear the gasps and cries of delight about Garuda and Aoda.

Hinata finds herself laughing despite everything. "I can't believe that he actually did it." Sasuke was using Aoda as the ring bearer and Garuda as the flower hawk.

"That may be the only amusing thing about this day." Hiashi sighs as he extends his arm to Hinata. "I am truly sorry that you have to endure going through this ruse, but we shall emerge victorious in the end."

Hinata just nods at her father. How could she possibly tell him that at times it was becoming less about enduring and more about resisting? When had she become so wanton? Probably sometime after she fainted in that bath, the Hyuga woman decides.

"Thank you, Father." The bluenette smiles at him as they head outside.

No doubt this would be a grand occasion. Madara Uchiha would settle for no less. In his mind this was truly the beginning of an era when it reality, it was the beginning of his demise or so Hinata tries to tell herself.

* * *

Madara looks around and smirks with approval. Everything was perfect from the cherry blossoms which were in full bloom to the golden alter that had white roses woven into it.

"I'm surprised you chose white." Sasuke rolls his eyes at him. "It doesn't seem like a color you'd be particularly fond of."

He certainly didn't miss the not so subtle insult. "It does now." He glances towards the door from which Hinata would emerge. "It reminds me of her."

Sasuke goes silent for a moment. Good. The boy would do well to hold his tongue more often, but Madara doubted that would likely be the case anytime soon. They were too similar for that to happen.

Still, it was hard to be cross on this day. Tens of thousands of people had descended on the Capital to witness history. This day would officially begin the restoration of their Clan.

"It does suit her." The busty blonde standing next to them comments.

While it was certainly surprising, Madara had been tremendously pleased when the former Hokage offered to officiate their wedding. She was a clever one.

He chuckles at that thought as the sounds of the music playing in the background threaten to ensnare the rest of his senses. "Yes, it does." Between the smell of the food, the glorious scents, and sensation of his pristine wedding kimono, this day certainly was bewitching everyone involved in it. "I must admit that it surprises me you are Hashirama's granddaughter."

"Why do you say that?" Tsunade raises an eyebrow at him.

The woman probably didn't know if he was intentionally insulting her or not as they waited for the bride to make her way towards them. Since they had time to kill though, Madara decides to answer his question.

"You're far more sensible than him." He smirks. "I'd say that I'm surprised blonde made it into your family's gene pool, but that idiot Tobirama did have white hair."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at him. "I can't believe you're worried about her color when we're about to be married." So much for Sasuke not being foolish, Madara thinks to himself.

Oh well. He was fortunate he had Izuna's face or else Hinata likely would never glance his way with that lack of charm.

"I am merely making conversation until my empress joins us at the alter." He snorts at him. "Really, you should try doing so sometime. While I prefer a firm hand to ruling, sometimes social graces are a necessary evil."

Sasuke gives him an incredulous look. "You're lecturing me about social graces?" Damn right, he was. The brat had to learn sooner or later.

So Madara just nods. He was about to explain more on that matter when he hears some of the crowd gasp. That could only mean one thing.

"She's beautiful." That thought was confirmed as he hears a voice from the crowd say as much.

They weren't the only ones though. Not that Madara could blame them. Hinata was quite the vision in that red wedding kimono.

A few days had passed since that incident where she had fainted in the baths. Hopefully, she had gotten over her bashfulness to some degree. While it was supremely endearing, it would also make for one frustrating Honeymoon.

Sasuke's eyes remind Madara of the very hawk he could summon as he watches Hinata. "She is, but white would have been more traditional for a wedding." The younger man shakes his head as if Madara was the one who lacked social grace and not him!

"That may be true." Madara shrugs at Sasuke's musing. "But this is hardly a normal wedding and she is no ordinary woman. So an extraordinary kimono had to be found for her."

Hiashi Hyuga was a proud man, but a wary one. Madara knew why. It had to be difficult to give your daughter away, but the proud Clan Head knew that he was no match for either himself or Sasuke.

So he had done the intelligent thing and given his 'blessing.' Madara was under no delusions though. The man hadn't wanted to. He had just chosen the smarter option and attempted to preserve his dignity instead of rushing towards an early demise.

"That's probably the smartest thing that you ever said." Sasuke looks almost amused at his observation.

Well, if nothing else, he had certainly inherited Izuna's cheek. He probably thought himself rather clever with that line. It was no matter though.

Her steps were slow and graceful. Soft as if she was worried about being too vicious to the red carpet that she was walking upon.

"She's just like Eshima in so many ways." He chuckles.

Sasuke gives Madera a sideways glance that told him all he needed to know. He had said that out loud. He was feeling unexpectedly sentimental on this day.

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

Madara glowers at him. "I was not speaking of a mistress, but of a Hyuga woman from my era!" He did not care for his descendant's implication.

He was many things, but an adulterer wasn't one of them. Yes, Madara had 'sowed his wild oats' as much as the next ninja and had _**enjoyed**_ doing so, but he had never made false promises to any of those women.

"Oh." Sasuke tilts his head at him and looks almost apologetic. "Good then." He returns his gaze back towards Hinata.

There were so many people in attendance. From the common man, to other ninjas, all the way to former Kages. Who were mostly watching him with wary eyes, but many were spellbound by Hinata's grace and poise as she makes her way to them, tightly clutching her roses against her wonderfully ample bosom.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Madara Uchiha." Tsunade swings her head from side to side as if to get over the surreal nature of the moment. "If anyone has any reason why these three should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your pace."

There were more than a few faces that looked ready to object, especially a certain blonde haired Jinchuuriki. Naruto had been the last one to see reason and Madara wasn't entirely sure that he really had, but Nine Tails hadn't made any open moves against him. So Madara was graciously allowing him to roam mostly free to make Hinata happy.

"I don't think that anyone is in the mood to die today." Orochimaru smiles slyly from somewhere in the crowd.

Well, Madara still didn't particularly care for that man. Still, when one was right. They were right.

"Indeed." His lips twitch upwards into a smirk at that.

Tsunade shakes her head and smiles at Hinata. "Do you take Sasuke and Madara Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husbands?" Yes, Madara knew that most would find their union strange, but he didn't care. "To love, honor, and cherish them for all your days until death do you part?"

Who was really going to argue with him? Well, other than someone with a death wish. Besides, everyone was enchanted by the sight of Hinata in that kimono and those silken blue locks of her. When paired with her dreamy eyes and sweet smile, Madara knew first hand that was an irresistible combination.

"I do." Hinata smiles shyly at her.

Tsunade nods and then turns her attention to them. "Do you Sasuke and Madara Uchiha take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife?" She definitely wasn't smiling at them though. "To love, honor, and cherish her for all your days until death do you part?"

"I do." Their answer was given in perfect unison.

It was impressive really and to think they hadn't even done that intentionally. Perhaps they really were just to halves of the same coin, after all.

Tsunade nods once again. "Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man, wife, and man." She laughs softly at the irony. "You may both kiss the bride."

Madara didn't waste any time in doing precisely that. He was allowing Sasuke into this marriage for the sake of legitimacy and for strategic purposes, but everyone would know the dynamics of this relationship.

Hinata kisses him back. She was such a shy thing. All softness and gentleness. There might be some merit to that old saying about opposites attracting, after all.

"My turn." Sasuke's words annoy him, but Madara knew it was proper.

He reluctantly lets go of the bluenette and allows Sasuke to kiss her. As always, he treated her as if she was a fragile porcelain doll.

It was vexing and Hinata seemed all too willing to allow this treatment of her. She was the empress now. It was no longer necessary to act as if she was going to be corrupted by a mere kiss from her husbands. Preposterous.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke wasn't entirely sure how they were going to do this. There was only one bouquet and one garter belt.

"You may throw it." Madara shakes his head. "It's a silly tradition, but I'll indulge the public in it."

Sasuke barely refrains from rolling his eyes yet again as he slowly slides the gartbelt off of Hinata's lovely leg. He was hopefully only getting married once. He might as well make a grand show of it.

"Alright." Sasuke grabs the belt and stands up. "Here." With that being said, he hurls the lacy garment into the crowd.

He wasn't entirely surprised when it smacks straight into the Kazekage's fiery red hair. Gaara looks less than pleased at that, but Sasuke didn't care. He just laughs.

"I guess that it's my turn now." Hinata giggles at the display.

Sasuke didn't miss the fact that Madara was now glowering at him. Good. Let him be the jealous one for the change.

He couldn't help, but feel smug at the fact that he had made Hinata laugh. Not Madara. Him.

"Well, that's fitting." Madara chuckles a few seconds later.

Yes, it was fitting. Mei had caught the flowers and she was now making eye contact with a blushing Gaara.

Now, that was something that Sasuke never thought he'd see. A blushing Kazekage!

Sasuke nods at that. "Very fitting." He still wasn't really sure how Gaara either handled Mei or was going to handle her, but moving on.

Hinata laughs as she strides over to one of the cakes. It was even taller than she was. Then again, so were most of the cakes. Madara had overdone it.

"You're tacky." Sasuke smacks his forehead in disbelief. "What is the point of a cake you can't even cut?"

Madara swats him upside the head for that comment as he hurls a sword into the cake and it proceeds to be sliced into manageable pieces. "As you were saying?" With a ruthless precision that only that bastard could manage.

The Honeymoon and this idiot's death couldn't come soon enough in Sasuke's opinion. Hinata might not want to stay married to him, but at least he could rid the world of this arrogant bastard.

No, Sasuke didn't care that he was in a way insulting himself too. He was honest enough to admit his faults. Madara wasn't though. That was just one of the many things that separated them.

"Would you like some cake, Hinata?" Sasuke smiles at her.

He'd just ignore Madara as much as possible. He wouldn't survive the night anyway.

Hinata smiles and takes some cake. "Yes, thank you." She was far too polite to be married to either of them, but Sasuke could hope that she wouldn't annul their marriage.

* * *

The rest of the night passed by in blur. Eating, drinking, and dancing. Sasuke had never seen so much alcohol in his entire life really.

"I can't believe this." Madara looks at him in a state of disbelief. "My descendant is a lightweight."

Sasuke scowls at that. He was not. It was just that he had never felt the need to drown his liver in liquor before.

Hinata giggles. "Be nice." Her cheeks were rosy and sweat glistened to her body from all the dancing they had done. "It's our wedding d-day. You should both t-try to get along."

They had danced the night away. Sometimes Hinata would dance with him. Other times the woman danced with Madara, but mostly the bluenette was smart enough to dance with both of them at once.

"Very well." Madara looks towards the horizon. "It's morning now and most of the guests have either left or are too intoxicated to notice much of anything. We may as well take our leave now."

As much as it killed Sasuke to admit it, Madara did have a point. "Garuda, take us to the Land of Waves." That was where they would spend their Honeymoon.

Strangely enough, Madara had chosen it because that was where Sasuke had first truly begun to learn how to use his Sharingan. That and something about some mission he had with Izuna long ago. Their first official mission.

Sasuke hadn't pressed for details. He didn't want them. All he knew was that he wanted Hinata in his arms and Madara dead as soon as possible.

The hawk nods as Aoda smiles at them. "Safe journeys and may you have many Hatchlings." He was such a sweet snake.

"Thank you, Aoda." Sasuke helps Hinata onto Garuda. "Don't worry. It's perfectly safe to fly on his back." He just wished that Madara would fall off the giant hawk and save them a lot of trouble.

Unfortunately, Sasuke knew he wasn't that lucky. Though maybe, Madara would be dead before the next sunrise and he'd be able to keep his wife at his side. Assuming that everything went well, of course. That thought makes him smile.

The giant serpent nods and disappears in a large puff of smoke as Hinata grabs onto them tightly. It seemed that their little Byakugan Princess might have a fear of heights. Good to know.

"It was a beautiful wedding." Hinata smiles at them as they take off.

Madara chuckles and nods in agreement. "Indeed." He caresses her cheek. "Though not nearly as beautiful as you, My Love." Oh yes, Madara Uchiha was a dead man.

How dare he call Hinata that?! It wasn't as if the monster was actually capable of love. Sasuke was going to enjoy killing that bastard almost as much as he had enjoyed watching Hinata walk down that aisle.


	15. Chapter 15

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I know that it is the one that most of you have probably been anticipating since the beginning. Oh and if the dynamics didn't work out exactly as you were hoping, don't worry. There's most likely a lot more of story left, so you'll probably get your wish later on. Happy reading.

Chapter 15

Time had ceased to have any sense of meaning for Sasuke. They could have been flying for a few seconds or forever and it wouldn't have mattered to him. The way that the sunlight shimmered on Hinata's hair was beautiful.

"We'll likely be arriving soon." Madara's voice threatens to interrupt Sasuke's internal musings, but he wouldn't allow it. "I must give your beast this much, he is swift."

The way she would stare with undisguised wonder at the clouds without at care in the world was breathtaking. Sasuke had never seen anything like it.

Hinata smiles as she looks down below. "I think I see it." Well, other than her smile. He had never known that such a simple facial expression could mean so much, but it did because it came from her.

"Yes, that's it." Sasuke nods as he strokes Garuda's pristine plumage "Down, Boy."

He was fortunate to be blessed with such obedient Summons because the hawk didn't waste anytime fulfilling Sasuke's command. Their descent was thrilling and terrifying all at once.

There was something liberating about flying high through the sky. Descending down towards the air like the lightning he love to wield in battle. It also didn't hurt that Hinata was holding onto him for dear life as they did so.

"It's alright." Once they land, he kisses her forehead reassuringly. "We're here now."

It was a charming little cabin by the bridge. The very same bridge that he and Team Seven had helped to be built so many years ago.

Madara nods at that as he dismounts Garuda and scoops Hinata into his arms. "You don't have to fear." He chuckles as he kisses the blunette's forehead as well. "Sasuke is not foolish enough to allow any harm to come to you." The damn copycat.

"I know that." Hinata giggles.

Her cheeks were still rosy from all that wine, she had had the night before. To Sasuke it was adorable and that was probably why he was able to resist the impulse to stick a Chidori in Madara's back.

Madara nods in approval. "Good." He glances at Sasuke as the three of them head inside the wooden cottage and Garuda disappears in another puff of smoke. "I know why I chose the Land of Waves, but what made you choose this place?" After all, his mission had been completed. So obviously, the bird was going to go back to doing whatever it was Garuda did when Sasuke didn't have need of him.

Still, Madara's question causes Sasuke to smirk. It was nice to know that he had utterly baffled the other man.

Truly, the emperor would likely never understand Sasuke's motivations. From his perspective, the younger Uchiha must have seemed quite the fool to have chosen this place. Why would Sasuke chose a simple cottage for the three of them, when they had a palace back home where Hinata could be draped in finery?

"My parents went to a similar place on their Honeymoon." Such things wouldn't matter to Madara, but Sasuke knew that he had to play nicely for now. "It was the only way they could enjoy their Honeymoon without the threat of interruptions from the rest of the Clan."

It would have been amusing thought, if it didn't remind Sasuke of everything he had lost. Did Madara even care about such things? Perhaps he did to some extent. He was marrying with the intention to restore the Clan.

"That was practical of them." The emperor carries Hinata inside and Sasuke follows. "They were clearly more intelligent than you, but at least you were blessed with Izuna's fortunate looks. One can't have everything with the exception of our Byakugan Princess, of course."

He was laying it on thick. The man did want a Clan Restoration. For what purpose though? Sasuke wasn't entirely sure.

"Whatever." He shows them to the bedrom. "Lay her down gently."

This was the room where Madara would die and for a time, Hinata would have to endure the tyrant's affections. It was also the room where Sasuke hoped to solidify their marriage.

Thank you." Hinata smiles at Madara as he lays her down on the bed.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, but the bluenette knew what she had to do. Her mission was simple. Distract Madara and create an opening for Sasuke to kill him. By any means necessary.

He nods at her and caresses Hinata's cheek. "Sasuke and I have discussed this matter at length." Oh Hinata was quite certain they had. "Given that I have more experience, it would be best if I were the one to claim your innocence."

Oh boy. Sasuke was standing a few feet away, but Hinata didn't miss that flash of lavender and ruby red. The other Uchiha had 'agreed' alright, but he clearly was just waiting for the chance to throw a kunai in Madara's back.

"That might be b-better." She couldn't allow herself to faint. "But don't worry." Hinata smiles at them, trying to gather up her courage. "I'll do my b-best to not leave either of you wanting." With that being said, she gestures for Sasuke to come closer.

He dutifully complies. It was almost a shame really. This was all of their wedding night and instead of lovemaking, it would only end in blood. For now though, she had to distract Madara.

"You don't need to worry about such things." Sasuke smiles as he sits on the bed and Madara follows suit. "I doubt there is any universe in which you could disappoint either of us." Well, clearly someone had been taking lessons from his smooth talking ancestor.

Hinata decides it was best to keep Sasuke focused on her until the time was right. So she leans over until she was practically face to face with him in his lap and tilts her head back at Madara as she slowly begins to slide the tie of his kimono off.

"I don't want either of you to fight." Her words were barely more than a whisper, but Madara nods at her again. "So I thought that I'd make you both more comfortable with a Fire Dance to s-start things off with."

 **Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

She couldn't believe she was doing this, but Hinata summons some flames around her body. "T-They won't burn any of us." She smiles reassuringly at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles and briefly kisses her. "I know." The way he was looking at her made it very hard to focus and it didn't help matters that Hinata could feel Madara's heated gaze on her behind.

He certainly didn't bother to hide the fact, he was a deviant Hinata thinks to herself as say sways in Sasuke's lap. Making sure to sway her backside as she does so.

Madara chuckles at that. "For such an innocent, she can be quite the seductress." She might have loosened the emperor's sash, but Hinata could now see that he was quickly disrobing.

Madara didn't bother to put on a show for her. He didn't have to. Those biceps and muscles on his chest did it all on its own. Though she didn't dare look lower.

"I didn't realize that the Byakugan was like the Sharingan in this respect." Madara chuckles. "Your bloodline is activated, Princess."

Yes, it was. Which was why Hinata didn't dare bring herself to look below the waist. "I know." So she decides to kiss Sasuke between answering Madara. "I can't h-help it." It did give her precious time to think and well, Sasuke was just an exceptional kisser.

Madara smirks as he watches the flames caress the fabric of Hinata's gown. He would buy her another one later. Right now, he was enjoying the sight of all her creamy skin slowly being revealed to him.

"Some day, you will have to tell me who gave you these scars." He kisses her shoulder. "I shall insure that they die a most painful death for their offense."

He didn't know why he was surprised she had them. Hinata was a ninja. It came with the occupation, but it was still enraging.

Well, mostly. Though the fact that most of her lovely rear end was exposed and he could see most of her luscious breasts peeking out of what little remained of her bra was tremendously distracting.

"Most of it is from training, but Pain did stab me once." Hinata breaks her kiss with Sasuke long enough to answer him as she leans back and kisses him.

Hyuga flexibility was truly a thing of beauty, especially when it showed off her curvaceous form even more.

"He's fortunate he's not an issue any longer." Madara promises her, after breaking the kiss. "It is important to thoroughly seduce your woman before ravishing her." He looks at Sasuke. "So you will do as I say or as she says."

Sasuke scowls at Madara. "I'm aware of that." If it wasn't for the fact that Hinata was still swaying to some imaginary beat and naked in his lap, he probably would have punched his ancestor for that smart comment. "You're beautiful." He smiles as he kisses Hinata and slowly caresses her breasts.

Soft and warm. The texture was fascinating as he brushes a thumb across a nipple. Finding that the feeling reminded him of silk or satin strangely enough.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata's gasp and how red her cheeks turn at that simple motion told him all he needed to know.

Her breasts were sensitive. Feeling rather smug about this newfound discovery, he slowly begins licking at them. The sounds Hinata makes in response were enough to make Sasuke feel as though fire was rushing through his veins.

"Well, that didn't take much." Madara laughs softly. "It seems you inspired Sasuke to do a Fire Dance of his own." Huh? Oh. He was actually on fire. "Not that I blame him."

The bastard then had the nerve to nudge Hinata's legs open and to cup her womanhood in the palm of his hand. Oh yes, Sasuke was going to enjoy killing him.

"M-Madara!" Hinata squirms as she feels his hand on her most secret place.

His hands were large, rough, and hot. The gentle touch combined with the rough feeling to them was enough to make her moan just from him cupping her center like that, but he started rubbing her and Hinata felt herself coming undon.

"I do recommend starting out gentle at first." Madara chuckles as he kisses the back of her shoulder and his hands move faster. "That gives her time to adjust and leaves her wanting for more. Note, how she already bucks into my touch."

Sasuke glares at him as he lavishes Hinata's breasts with sensual licks and possessive lovebites. Hinata gasps feeling caught between two forces of nature. What was she supposed to be doing again?

"You see this?" Madara apparently wasn't done playing the part of Sensei. "This is her jewel. Women love to be touched there."

His implication wasn't subtle, but Sasuke does as he was bidden. "AH!" Hinata screams in delight as Sasuke begins rubbing her there. "Oh! Nhh!" At the moment, she doubted she could remember her name. Between Madara's experienced caresses and Sasuke's explorations, she could feel herself growing wet with desire.

Sasuke shakes his head at Madara. "Yes, I see it." He smiles at Hinata. "We'll do whatever you like."

His descendant seemed to have decided to let go of her breasts in favor of nibbling on the young woman's ear. Probably because he didn't want her to get too stimulated at once. If nothing else, at least Sasuke did seem to possess good instincts in this area, Madara notes.

"M-More." Hinata half pants and half pleads with him.

Madara smirks at that as he slides a finger into her. "Of course, one should always give their lover what they want." There was something hypnotic about the way she desperately thrashes against his fingers.

Tight, hot, and perfectly wet. It seemed that he didn't have to worry about her receptiveness. Which was good because his cock was already throbbing with need for her.

"Turn around, Hinata." He smirks as he slides his fingers out of her. "I want you to face me and I want Sasuke to taste you."

The bluenette wastes no time in doing exactly that as she leans against him and kisses him heatedly. Fortunately, Sasuke knew enough not to argue with him because his head was soon buried between her thighs.

"Y-Yes!" She moans into his kiss. "Don't stop!"

Not to be outdone Madara lewdly caresses her entire body. Going so far as to lightly swat her perfect bottom.

The way her eyes were glazed over with pleasure and she was aching against them so desperately was nothing short of poetry in motion. A lustful symphony of need.

Sasuke continues lavishing her with his tongue slowly and teasing her clit with his thumb. She was kissing Madara, but he was quite confident that Hinata was moaning for him. That or maybe that was just wishful thinking. It was amazing he could think at all when he was more aroused than he ever had been in his life.

Madara cups her breasts lewdly. "You're close. I can tell by how you kiss me and how wet you've gotten Sasuke's fingers." He also shocks Hinata by laying down. "I want you to be a good wife and ride me. We'll go as slowly as you need to adjust, but do make sure not to neglect Sasuke entirely." Madara smirks. "He's been poorly behaved, but even I'm not sadistic enough to leave him in such a state."

Hinata blushes as she nods and slowly turns her back towards him. She wanted to be touched more. The bluenette knew if she looked at Madara in the eyes during this though, she'd faint. So she'd stare at Sasuke.

"It'll hurt, but only for a moment or two." Madara slowly strokes her back as if to soothe her. "Then you'll feel only pleasure." Who would have thought that he was capable of being comforting?

Hinata gives a shaky nod as she slowly lowers herself onto him. "Ah!" There was a quick sharp pain of some kind. A tearing sensation that told Hinata she had just lost her innocence, but she didn't get to linger on it long because Madara soon begins rubbing her clit as Sasuke swallows her cry up with his kiss.

Inch by inch, Hinata shyly wiggles her hips. The more she did it the less painful it became and that combined with their seductive touches was enough to wash away the pain.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Sasuke half growls at her as moves onto her neck.

Her neck was definitely going to be quite colorful by the time their Honeymoon was over, but Hinata found she didn't care as she wantonly rides Madara and surrenders to Sasuke's lovebites. So great was her pleasure, that Hinata was quite certain she was forgetting something. She just couldn't remember what.

Glorious, the way that she rode him so furiously and responded to their touches. It seemed that the innocent woman was also a sensual one.

Her hair reminds him of a waterfall as she bounces up and down the length of his cock. She was going faster and faster and Madara smirks as he could feel his own pleasure climbing ever higher.

Never before had he lusted after a woman to this degree. Never had someone fit against him so perfectly.

"Don't hold back." He slams into her tight heat. "I want to hear you scream for us."

The Byakugan Princess certainly didn't seem to have a problem doing exactly that. "M-Madara!" Who knew she could be such a loud little thing, when properly motivated? "S-Sasuke!"

Faster and faster they moved in time. Every making him go half mad with desire and her moan and pant louder. Who knew that she had such a perfectly filthy mouth?

"C-Can't s-stop!" She leans back against him and kisses him hungrily as Sasuke watches them. "Need you b-both so much!" Even on the cusp of euphoria, the woman was so damn diplomatic.

Well, that was just fine with him. "Then don't." He buries himself deep inside her, filling her with his seed as she joins him in ecstasy.

"Hinata, get on the bed." One had to admire his descendants enthusiasm really. "On your hands and knees." Hmm. Also his lewdness.

That was quite the ambitious position for a beginner to choose. Then again, he was an Uchiha. Perhaps, Madara should have expected it.

With that thought in mind, he slides out of his wife and watches. The Hyuga Princess didn't seem to mind complying with Sasuke's request at all. Even though she was still blushing, Madara could see that her thighs were quivering with excitement.

"A-Alright." Hinata pants slightly.

It was amazing that she didn't argue with him, but even more amazing was the view. "Perfect." Sasuke kisses her cheek as he gets behind her.

Hinata looks thoroughly ravished as Sasuke brushes his arousal against her entrance. Her midnight blue hair was plastered against her creamy white skin and her luscious breasts were heaving from exertion and yet, she willingly lets him get on top of her without a second thought.

Did she really trust him that much or was it all part of an act? "It won't hurt me anymore." It had to be real. Hinata didn't have that much guile in her. Sasuke didn't think anyone did really.

As he was drinking in the gorgeous sight that was his naked wife, Sasuke almost misses what Hinata was trying to tell him. "Good." She wasn't an innocent any longer. That meant no pain for her or at least considerably less than she would be in otherwise.

Not even the fact Madara was watching them could take away from the perfect nature of this moment as she slowly slides inside her. "You feel so good." He knew he was probably growling, but Sasuke couldn't help it.

Hot, tight, and wet. Hinata fit against him as if they were two halves fo the same whole. Now, he could truly understand people's obsession with the carnal arts.

"S-So do you!" Hinata whimpers as she arches back against him encouragingly.

Madara watches with hooded eyes. "She wants you to take her hard and fast." For once, Sasuke couldn't disagree with his psychotic ancestor. So that's exactly what he did.

He bites his lower lip to keep from slamming into her with unabashed animal like ferocity. She just felt too good to completely surrender control to like that, but judging by her moans…Sasuke had found a happy medium.

He could revel in feeling the warmth of her skin underneath him and blocking most of Madara's view. Sasuke could indulge in his baser desires and not hurt her. If anything, the bluenette seemed to enjoy the his crude touches as much as adored bestowing them upon her.

"Ah!" Hinata's throat was beginning to grow hoarse form all the screaming. "D-Don't stop!" She didn't care though.

It felt too good to worry about such trivial matters. They had both managed to consume her. Hinata just knew that she wanted more of their possessive and seductive touches.

She wanted to feel what it was like to completely lose control again. Just as she had with Madara and she didn't particularly give a damn if the bed broke from the force of their lovemaking. They could always replace it.

"So fucking good." Sasuke nips her ear playfully as he claims her in a way that was leaving her breathless.

It was all Hinata could do not to alert the entire Land of Waves to what was going on as she reached her peek again and Sasuke joins her. Though she knew the truth. That wasn't the end. That was only the beginning.

 **End of Honeymoon Lemon**

* * *

The rest of the Honeymoon passed by so quickly that Madara could swear it was over before it began. Oh well. It just proved that old saying was indeed true. Time did fly when one was having fun.

"We should make breakfast for her." Madara watches Sasuke somewhat warily. "She'll likely be hungry after all that."

He wasn't a complete idiot. Did he trust Sasuke? Not as far as he could throw him. Though his descendant wasn't likely to lunge at him while Hinata was sleeping so innocently next to the two of them.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him. "You can cook?" Pft. It was as if his fellow Uchiha thought he was some sort of uncivilized animal.

"Yes, I'm capable of such a thing." He scoffs at the younger man. "I had to go on missions and I damn sure couldn't rely on my idiotic teammates to make anything edible. Granted it is not a pursuit I overly enjoy, but considering her probable condition…I do not mind it."

Sasuke gives him a confused look. Oh for the love of the Gods and Goddesses, he couldn't possibly be serious. Did Madara have to explain Kunais and Pouches to his descendant more thoroughly?

"What probable condition." Sasuke scowls at him. "What did you do to her?!"

Madara couldn't help, but roll his eyes at such a stupid question. "More like what did we do to her." He swats Sasuke. "Our wife has been enjoying our affections fro the better part of a month. Allow yourself to do the math before you make an even bigger fool out of yourself."

Their Honeymoon had lasted for nearly three weeks. What did Sasuke think was going to happen? Honestly.

"You think she's pregnant." Sasuke blinks at him.

Madara nods at him. "I would be surprised, if she wasn't." Now, they would just have to wait for confirmation and figure out who the father was.

Whether or not the babe was his or Sasuke's, they were family. While Madara would prefer for it to be his child for obvious reasons, he wasn't cruel enough to deny Sasuke the chance at fatherhood. He looked too much like Izuna for Madara to even consider that possibility.

"Oh." Sasuke blinks again.

Good. The impossible had finally happened. His annoying descendant was speechless.


	16. Chapter 16

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well, April is turning out to be an extremely busy month for me. Have no fear though. I have absolutely no intentions of abandoning this story. So don't worry if there is a lag between updates. With that being said, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 16

"Mmm." A few days later, Hinata wakes up feeling ridiculously comfortable.

She was warm and it felt as though as the young woman was being cocooned in a blanket made of velvet. So hedonistic was the feeling, that Hinata was almost reluctant to open her eyes for fear of breaking it.

A throaty chuckle was her rewards. "Good morning." Oh. "I trust that you slept well and before you ask, Sasuke is training with the Kazekage."

Hinata was in her new room. The one that she shared with Madara and Sasuke. Which they shouldn't be doing.

Madara should be dead, but it was hard sometimes to remember who Madara was. The man who could take her breath away and leave her a wanton, trembling mess of desire was also the emperor who had taken over the world.

"Thank you." Hinata gives him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "For telling me."

As of yet, the new empress hadn't been with either of her husbands while the other wasn't around. It felt odd to do so and besides, Madara shouldn't even be alive anymore.

Leading him on even further by being with just him seemed even crueler than the plan in general. She just couldn't do it and as for Sasuke, well Hinata didn't know what to make of him anymore.

"You're welcome." He smirks and kisses her forehead. "You are my empress. You're entitled to know where your guard is."

The way he kissed her and made love to her suggested that for Sasuke this wasn't just a ruse anymore. Maybe it never had been. Then again, the bluenette might just be reading too much into it.

Madara was obviously capable of having lovers without being in love with them. He had told her as much himself when it came to his former life. So why wouldn't Sasuke have that trait as well?

"That's very thoughtful of you." Hinata nods slowly.

She wanted to argue that Sasuke wasn't just her guard. He was also her husband, but thinks better of it. Madara had consented to this unusual arrangement, but there was really nothing to keep him from changing his mind later.

He nods at her. "Of course." His eyes gaze into hers as if searching for something. "Have you thought on the matter of names yet?"

She had to kill him quickly. Hinata wasn't entirely sure if she was or wasn't pregnant at the moment, but she had been more careful since the Honeymoon. Maybe that was why she hadn't done it yet.

"I'm still thinking on the matter." She smiles at him shyly. "It's such an important decision. Our child will have their name for the rest of their life."

On some level, it felt wrong to kill the potential father of her child. Even if there was a fifty percent chance that Sasuke was the father. Not to mention the slim chance that she wasn't pregnant in the first place.

He smiles and nods at that. "True enough." Madara pulls her even further into his arms. "Well, we've got more than enough time to consider the matter. So there is no need to fret about such things."

There was every need. What if she was carrying Madara's baby? Could she really kill him? Not only that, but what would happen to the child if she did?

Being the son or the daughter of a dead emperor didn't sound very safe. Hinata bites her lower lip at the thought as she fights back the impulse to vomit. How had things gotten so complicated and so quickly?

"Yes, you're right." She nods quickly.

Madara shakes his head at her. "You're looking unwell." Now, he had to just go and make this all harder by at least playing the part of a concerned husband. "Perhaps we should have the snake look at you. I don't trust him, but he is quite skilled in his chosen profession."

Hinata couldn't argue with that. Though she was afraid of what the results might be. If she wasn't pregnant, Madara would probably try to 'remedy' that quickly. If she was, well the bluentte still didn't have the faintest idea about what she would do.

"Maybe." She caresses his face. "I think for now, I'll just try to sleep it off."

It wouldn't solve anything, but it would give her time to think. Besides, it felt nice to be held by Madara like this. There was no reason not to indulge herself now. It wasn't as if she could hurt him much more than she was planning to.

Hell, Hinata didn't even know if she wanted him dead anymore. Was it possible that he could change? The Five Great Nations certainly didn't seem to be suffering under his rule anymore…

* * *

Sasuke sighs as he 'train's with Gaara. By training, he meant that they were both firing off attacks every once in awhile in case someone wandered by while they talked.

"Why is he still alive?" Gaara hurls his sand at the youngest Uchiha male. "You must have had an opportunity to kill him during your Honeymoon unless he banished you from the room while he consummated with her."

It was a fair question to ask. The red head had every right to be angry, but Sasuke was in no mood to defend his decisions.

So he glares at the former Kazekage. "I got…distracted." It was embarrassing to admit, but it was true.

If Madara had been distracted, it was only natural that Sasuke would be. Besides, who could blame him? Hinata could be quite unintentionally seductive and even more so when she was actually trying to be.

"You're kidding me." Gaara scoffs as if that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "Hinata is a beautiful woman and while I can understand why you'd have feelings for her, it'd be easier to explore them after he was dead!"

That was a fair point. How many times had Sasuke thought about killing Madara? It was just either the wrong moment or he got distracted by Hinata.

"I'll do better, but you wouldn't judge me if you were in my sandals." Sasuke knew he was sulking, but he couldn't help it. "I mean if Mei was doing the Fire Dance, you'd forget everything else too."

He didn't care what the red head said. At this point, Gaara wasn't confirming or denying anything. Which was really all Sasuke needed to know.

If he wasn't interested in the voluptuous former Kage, the Sand Villager would have already said so. Facts were facts. Whether or not they were together currently mattered little because obviously they were heading in that direction.

"I can see where that would be distracting." A faint dusting of pink blooms on the red head's cheeks. "Though I would like to think myself capable of thinking with more than one kunai at a time."

Pft. Sasuke had thought the same thing until he saw Hinata naked. Then all bets were off. Biology was a powerful force.

"Yeah." Sasuke crosses his arms and looks away. "That's what I thought too."

Gaara places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I find myself sympathetic towards your plight, but we have to act swiftly." He frowns. "Madara is many things, but stupid is not one of them. He knows that you can't rule purely by force alone."

That was true and it disturbed Sasuke. Now that Madara was reasonably confident that everyone had submitted or most had anyway, he was moving onto the next phase of his reign.

"He's a good planner." Sasuke sighs. "I'll give him that much."

He damn well knew that it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart, but Madara had a lot of projects going on. The bastard was trying to bribe the public essentially either with jobs or if they couldn't work some measure of security.

It was annoying, but in some ways…things might be better under his dictatorship than they had been under the Daimyos. Sasuke knew the truth though. The 'Nice Madara' would disappear as swiftly as he came one day. He just didn't want everyone to be brainwashed in the meantime.

"Yes, he is." Gaara sighs. "Which is fine. It merely means that we have to be better."

Yeah. That was a tall order, but they'd manage. They had to. Both for the fate of the world and because here was every chance that Hinata was carrying the next generation of his Clan. Whether or not that child was fathered by him or Madara, they were still family.

* * *

Tsunade sighs as she watches Orochimaru. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, but they didn't have many alternatives.

"So you've had zero chance to test his poison immunity?" That wasn't a good sign.

Madara should already be dead. Why he wasn't was a mystery. Perhaps Sasuke and Hinata had gotten cold feet. Perhaps there simply hadn't been an opening, but Tsunade doubted that latter part.

Orochimaru frowns, but he doesn't deny it. "That's accurate." Disappointing, but not unexpected. "He's well aware of what I'm capable of doing with DNA."

True. Tsunade certainly wouldn't have let the other Sannin near in an exam room if given the chance.

"I would offer to get the DNA instead, but I doubt he trusts me anymore than he trusts you." Tsunade sighs at that thought.

They had to do something though. Madara's reign was solidifying. They couldn't allow that to happen.

"Most likely not." Orochimaru shakes his head. "We'll do what we can, but we mustn't arouse his suspicion."

Indeed. They were playing a dangerous game, but they didn't have any other choice. It had to be done for the sake of everyone.

* * *

Later that evening at dinner, Madara tries his best not to chuckle. Sasuke was still sulking over earlier.

"How did your training go with Gaara?" It was obvious what Sasuke would have rather been doing.

He would have rather spent the day with Hinata in his arms. Of course, that was perfectly understandable. There was approximately a thirty-three percent chance that woman was carrying his child.

Sasuke takes a large gulp of his wine. "It went well enough." Uh huh. "Though I would have preferred to be training with Hinata obviously."

That comment causes their adorable little empress to sputter and turn a brilliant shade of red. Truly, she was a wonder. How had such a shy creature utterly bewitched him was anyone's guess.

"As would any men with even a shred of common sense." Madara smirks as he kisses Hinata's cheek. "Are you feeling better, My Dear?"

He could see Sasuke bristle at the term of endearment. Good. Perhaps he was a bit sadistic, but Madara couldn't help but feel pleased by Sasuke's annoyance.

It was important that he understood his place in all of this. That he was the second husband. Madara would always be first in all aspects of their dealings.

"I'm feeling much b-better." Hinata takes a tiny bite of the grand feast before her. "Thank you."

Gods and Goddesses help him, the woman was adorable. It was exactly as Izuna had said all those years ago.

 _"It'll happen one day." Izuna smiled at him as if they weren't in the middle of a battle. "You'll find the one when you least expect it."_

 _The two of them fought back to back. It was yet another bloody fight and once again it was up to them to end it._

 _Madara snorted at him. "I doubt it." He loved women, but to love one woman more than the others well he knew that wouldn't happen._

 _"When you least expect it, you will." Izuna smirked at him. "Trust me on this."_

 _Oh Madara trusted his brother with his life. That didn't make him any less foolish though and they both knew it._

"It seems my foolish little brother was right after all." He chuckles to himself.

One day in the afterlife, they would both laugh about that together. Today was not that day, but soon enough Madara was quite certain Izuna would be an uncle and the child would be splendid.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke gives him a funny look.

A look which even Hinata emulates. Hmm. He must have slipped and said that out loud. Well, no matter. Such things were easily remedied.

"I was just recalling a conversation I had with Izuna long ago." He smiles. "It is nothing to concern yourself with, but your surprise should be arriving soon, My Dear."

Hinata tilts her head in confusion. "What surprise?" Endearing. It really should have been a crime to be that enchanting.

Still, Madara had to rise above such a distraction. His Empress did deserve an answer.

"Oh I took the liberty of ordering you some new garments." He smiles at her. "For our personal enjoyment, of course."


	17. Chapter 17

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Again, I am sorry for the long waits between updates. My schedule is making it difficult to write and I have a lot of stories going. I do love this one though. So I have no intentions of abandoning it. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I will be attempting to incorporate some readers' suggestions into it. Happy reading.

Chapter 17

A few days later, Sasuke had to admit that he was developing a fondness for black velvet. Well more specifically, he liked the combination of black and velvet on Hinata.

"I know that this isn't easy for you." Sasuke shakes his head as he brushes Hinata's hair. "It has to be done though."

The idiot would never stop laughing at him, if he knew that Sasuke was doing someone's hair. It didn't matter though because this was Hinata. She was his wife and well, it was some very nice hair.

It was hard not to be fascinated by it. The way the soft strands flow so easily through the brush's bristles was mesmerizing. Not to mention the color. Which reminds him of the ocean.

Hinata sighs as she leans back into his administrations. "I know." He couldn't lie, that was satisfying.

Sasuke wasn't an idiot though. He knew more about Hinata now than most people and there was one thing that was becoming glaringly obvious to him. She actually felt guilty about Madara.

"He's a tyrant, Hinata." Sasuke sighs as he sweeps the brush through her luxurious locks again. "The fact that he treats you well doesn't negate that."

Nor did his style of ruling. It was annoying, but Sasuke privately would admit that Madara seemed better at this sort of thing than the Daimyos by a wide margin.

She glances back at him. "I know that, Sasuke." He winces as he notices her eyes were welling with water. "It's just hard to kill a man who might be my child's father."

Wonderful. He had made her cry or was about to with his carelessness. He just wasn't good at this.

"So you are then?" Sasuke grimaces at his own stupidity.

Why had he asked her that? She was only seconds away from sobbing and he had to go and ask her that. He'd find out sooner or later. A woman's pregnancy could only remain a secret for so long.

He should have been a gentleman and let her decide when to tell him or not. That or nature. Nature would have answered his question eventually.

"I don't know." She bites her lower lip anxiously. "Madara comes from another time when it took longer to tell if women were pregnant and no one seems in a hurry to explain that we could tell by now, if I was or wasn't."

Right. He certainly couldn't begrudge her stalling for time. He probably would have done the same in her position.

"That makes sense." He nods at her.

There were so many questions he wanted to ask. Mostly related to what she would do, if she was pregnant with his child. It was simple math really.

If she was expecting, Hinata had two lovers. That child was either Madara's or his. Would she be happy with the latter?

She nods slowly as she rises to her feet. "I'll give you the opening you need soon." Right. "Just make sure that you take advantage of it." He was done with her hair. "The others will hear the sounds of combat and join you soon."

Well, she was no longer crying and Hinata understood. That was something, Sasuke observes. She wasn't entirely happy about it, but the former Hyuga Heiress would do what needed to be done.

"I can last against him long enough in a weakened state for others to arrive." He had to. "Don't worry." He smiles and kisses her forehead. "I'm fully recovered now."

This time he wouldn't lose. He couldn't afford to. It wasn't just about his own life anymore, but everyone's. About hers.

The most disturbing part of that equation was that he was more worried about her than the fate of the Five Great Nations. Oh well. He was just proving Itachi right again. He really was foolish.

"Good." Hinata wraps her arms and places a chaste kiss on his lips. "I won't allow myself to be distracted this time."

It was an innocent kiss compared to many of their others, but that didn't make it any less meaningful. Hinata was making him a promise and he would keep his promise to her.

"Neither will I." He caresses the side of her cheek. "I promise." This time, Madara would die and he would stay dead.

* * *

Meanwhile Madara shakes his head as he heads back towards his quarters. It had been another annoying meeting. Strangely enough, the Kages were the only ones that made a lick of sense besides Shikamaru.

"Ruling can be an annoying business." He rolls his eyes. "Though the results are worth it."

That and as his feet carry him back, Madara knew that there was another reason why he hadn't strangled them all yet. His wife who was likely still wearing that black velvet number that he was growing increasingly fond of.

With that thought in mind, Madara walks straight into their quarters. After all, why should he bother to knock when she was his wife? It wasn't as though he particularly cared about irritating Sasuke.

He probably should have expected this, but it was still enraging all the same. "I see that you've made certain our dear wife doesn't feel lonely in my absence." While their position wasn't scandalous by any stretch of the imagination, there was still a certain tenderness there.

One that he didn't like seeing. Jealousy had never been an issue for him before. If women weren't terrified of his battle prowess, it was easy enough to hold their attention. There weren't many men who could compete with him in that arena, but then there was his descendant.

"Of course not." Sasuke has the audacity to smile at him. "Wasn't that part of the reason why you agreed to this match? So she wouldn't be lonely while you were conducting affairs of state?"

That was true. Though that fact did little to quell the rage that was now racing through his veins.

"Indeed." He smiles at Hinata. "I believe that I should like to spend some time with our wife alone and you have much training to do, Sasuke." The bastard had it coming. "You will face our top military generals alone and with only Taijutsu to prove your mettle."

Hinata's eyes widen at that. To anyone else, that would have been a death sentence. Madara knew his descendant though. He was far too annoying to die.

"Fine." He places a kiss on Hinata's cheek. "Don't worry. I've faced worse odds."

Yes, such as fighting him and living to tell the tale. It didn't matter that Sasuke had barely survived. Just that he had.

"Alright." She nods, but her lower lip was quivering.

His wife was worried about another man's safety. Logically, Madara knew that he shouldn't be upset about this. Sasuke was her second husband, but still it was vexing.

Sasuke smiles at her before bounding off. He likely didn't want to stick around too long for fear that the empress might actually burst into tears. Not that Madara could blame him there.

For all his powers, he couldn't deal with a crying woman. There really wasn't any defense against that.

"So My Love, I see that Sasuke saw fit to tend to your hair." He tries his best not to glare at that. "As much as it pains me to admit it, the man does seem capable of wielding a brush almost as well as sword. It does help that he had such beautiful material to work with though."

Glaring would only scare her. Hinata certainly did enjoy their intimacy. He knew that for a fact, but there was still a certain wariness to her movements around him when it didn't come to their carnal activities.

"That's kind of you to say." Hinata smiles. "Yes, he did help with my hair. Would you like me to help you with yours?"

It was time to change that. Whether she was pregnant now or not, she eventually would be and Madara couldn't have his children afraid of him. Hell, he couldn't allow even Sasuke's brats to be terrified of him.

They would be Uchihas. While his descendant needed a firm hand, children were another matter.

"I should like that very much." He smiles at her. "Shall we begin now?"

Hinata nods at him and smiles in that sweet way only she possessed. "Of course." With that being said, she reaches for the brush and Madara smirks.

While Sasuke was out training, perhaps he would engage in a very different kind of training with their wife. It would serve the brat right.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hinata smiles as she brushes Madara's hair. Orochimaru needed a DNA sample. Blood would be ideal, but that didn't seem likely.

"How have you been feeling as of late?" Madara looks back at her.

Hair would have to do. Surely, Orochimaru would be able to test his immunities with that. He was a legendary Sannin. If anyone could do it, it would be him.

Hinata sighs softly as she kisses the top of his head. "Well enough." Still, she had a part to play. A weakened Madara would be easier for them to defeat. "It's still too early to tell, but I would like it very much if you and Sasuke would get along better."

She was his wife. Most likely not for much longer, but that didn't mean that he had to suffer more than necessary towards the end.

There was some good in him, but that didn't change the fact that no one should have that much power. No one should be able to bring the Five Great Nations to their knees with such ease.

"We are getting along." The elder Uchiha chuckles. "Isn't the fact that he still breathes proof of that?"

He apparently had a rather flexible definition of what getting along entailed though. She should have expected it, of course. This was Madara Uchiha.

Nothing that involved him or even Uchihas in general would ever be easy and that was before she considered Sasuke. With every passing day, it was looking more and more like his feelings for her might be genuine and the same was true of Madara.

"That's the bare minimum of getting along." She rubs the back of her head sheepishly as she pulls some hair from the brush. "I was hoping that the two of you would begin to act more as family should towards each other."

Madara arches an eyebrow at her. "Are you certain of that?" Oh boy. "Your own family enslaves half of its members."

Hinata gulps at that. A sense of panic rises in her chest at the thought of what he was implying.

"I'm jesting." He rolls his eyes. "I'd kill the boy before I'd ever enslave him. No Uchiha should be someone's slave."

Oh. Well that was something. "Good." She nods dumbly. "I'm glad that you're just joking."

She was even more glad that Madara wasn't really paying much attention as she slides some of his hair into her pocket. Hinata had done it. She'd gotten the sample.

"You're a kind woman." He takes her hand into her own and kisses it. "Loving one of us would be difficult, but both of us is almost impossible."

Internally, Hianta winces at his words. She wasn't being very kind right now. She was deceiving him, but it had to be done.

He'd never forgive her, if they ever crossed paths in the afterlife. There would be no more heated embraces for them once he was dead.

"Kindness has nothing to do with it." She smiles at him. "I can't change how I feel about either of you."

That was what would make this all so difficult. She might be directly killing him, but Hinata knew that was a distinction without a difference. It was because of her that Orochimaru would be able to poison Madara and because of that poison that Sasuke would likely land the fatal blow.

Him or Naruto were the most likely candidates. Though in the end, it didn't really matter who killed him. Just that he was going to die again.

"I suppose that's true." He smiles at her. "Izuna was right when he told me all those years ago that love would happen when I least suspected it."

This time, maybe he would stay dead. With even more time, perhaps Hinata would forgive herself for what she was about to do. He never would though.

"I'm sure that somewhere, he's quite pleased with the fact that he was proven right." She smiles at him. "Even if it took awhile."

He'd be dead. Perhaps Madara would find peace. Perhaps he'd even be reunited with this beloved brother of his.

Her eldest husband shouldn't be alive. He should still be dead. Really, Hinata was doing him a favor in a way. Allowing him to get the eternal rest that he deserved. At least, that's what she keeps telling herself as she continues stroking his hair.


	18. Chapter 18

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Once again, I apologize for the slow updates. My schedule and other stories continue to distract me, but I still have no intentions of abandoning this story. Oh and feel free weigh in on whether or not Hinata should be pregnant yet and who you believe the father should be. Happy reading.

Chapter 18

A few days later, Madara finds that he was feeling uncharacteristically ill. It didn't make sense to him. He'd never gotten sick before.

"I want you to examine me." He yanks one of the medics into an exam room.

Luckily, he manages to do so and to find a nearby basket to expel the contents of his stomach in quickly. Otherwise, the floors of the room would have been covered in his own vomit.

The medic gapes at him and nods dumbly. "Right away, Emperor Madara." No, this time he hadn't sought out Orochimaru's help.

The fact that he was vomiting for seemingly no reason made Madara suspect one thing. Poison. Which was something of a specialty for snaking loving Sannin.

"Good." He sighs and holds out his arm. "You may take a blood sample."

This was just a competent medic. Madara had no delusions that the mousy haired, thirty something year old man would try anything. At least, he didn't strike the eldest Uchiha as being particularly suicidal anyway.

The medic nods. "My name is Ryo Shira." Ah. Right. "I'll take that sample right away and begin analyzing it immediately." It was so hard to tell one insect from the next these days.

"Well, if you expect me to remember your name, you had best give me a good reason to do so." He chuckles and shakes his head. "I have many subjects and only the elite amongst them are worthy of my addressing them by name."

Shira gulps visibly at that as he takes a blood sample. To the man's credit, he manages to do so without fainting. His knees might be shaking, but his hands were steady and that was what mattered most when it came to these sorts of things.

He gives a shaky nod as he begins the analyzing the results. "Understood." Good. Madara would give Ryo this much, he did seem to possess more than adequate survival instincts.

"How long will the results take?" He raises an eyebrow.

The sooner that he knew what was or wasn't going on, the better. Already, the urge to vomit again was looming over his head. This was utterly ridiculous.

He'd never gotten sick before. Well no more than the occasional cold, but no one could avoid that. So it had to be poison.

"Only a matter of moments with this Jutsu." Ryo nods reassuringly at him. "You have my word on that."

Madara smirks at him. "I do hope that you're willing to bet your life on that." Mostly because in a way, the healer had just precisely that.

Now it was Ryo's turn to look as though he was going to throw up. That was just as well though. Misery loved company and right now, Madara was pretty miserable.

Oh well. Soon enough he would have his answer and then he could get back to his beautiful wife. Speaking of answers soon, it wouldn't be long now until they knew conclusively one way or another, if she was already expecting.

* * *

"I'm sure the Fire Dance is riveting, but it would have been easier to kill him in his sleep." Gaara rolls his eyes at Sasuke.

That was true, but the red head just didn't understand. Maybe Mei would help him out with a demonstration or something.

As if on cue, the sultry woman walks into the room and places her hand on Gaara's shoulder. "I'll show you later." She smiles at him. "I'm sure I can manage fire instead of lava."

Yeah. Lava would not be fun. Impressive, but not dangerous as hell.

"W-What?" Gaara blinks at her and nearly falls on his ass.

He was lucky to hat his sand. That was what saved him from completely crashing into the ground. If only his fire or lightning acted in the same manner, Sasuke would be set for life.

Mei laughs and shakes her head. "I enjoy you, but we should focus on ending Madara first." Right. First things first, they had to end his psychotic ancestor.

"Hinata already got the DNA." Sasuke nods at them. "By now, he's been poisoned. We only have to wait for it to take effect." Which shouldn't be long now.

In fact, Madara might already be getting sick. This could be the chance that they were all waiting for. They needed to end him before something crazy happened and people decided they wanted a 'benevolent dictator' in charge instead of the previous system.

"Good." Gaara sighs as he crosses his arms. "I can't say that I'm happy we've waited this long. People are starting to warm to him."

Yes, that was the most frightening thing about all of this. Outside of the castle, Madara was doing quite a bit of work to improve his image.

It was probably a pride thing. To some degree, they were the same. They wanted to restore their Clan's name and to do that, Madara had to know that he couldn't be only a conqueror. He had to be builder.

"The hospitals are a nice touch." Mei bites her lower lip, clearly thinking along the same line. "For the poor and the food distribution. I'd almost think him something of a humanitarian, but I know that his motives aren't purely altruistic in nature."

No. They weren't. Madara wanted things running smoothly because it meant less hassle for him in the long run.

If people were happy or at least content with his rule there was less of a reason for them to stand against him. Granted, he could squash most as easily as a person might swat a fly. Still, it was the principle of the thing. Even someone like Madara had to sleep sometime.

"He's nothing of the sort." Sasuke snorts at the very thought. "Not that it will matter in the end."

They had to kill him before things spiraled even more out of control. Maybe then, Sasuke could somehow convince Hinata to stay with him. It was a long shot, but they had beaten the odds before and would do so again.

Mei nods at that and paces a bit. "The poison will do it's job." Hopefully. "After that, it will be up to us to finish this."

They could do it this time. Last time, Madara had been healthy. This time, he wouldn't be.

"You're right." Gaara smiles grimly at her. "Now, about that Fire Dance?"

Ha! So it seemed even former Kazekages weren't immune to the charms of the Fire Dance. If nothing else, Sasuke could feel smug in that knowledge as they prepared for the final battle against Madara.

* * *

Hinata bites her lower lip as she embraces her father. It was good to see him, but she knew what had caused those new frown lines to appear on his face. Well, more specifically, who had caused them.

"Daughter, do not blame yourself." Hiashi shakes his head. "It is because of you that his tyranny will end. You did what you had to do to survive and to ensure that others would do the same."

That might be true, but there was a chance that a child had been brought into the equation. Madara was simply too powerful to continue on as he had been unchecked, but what about his son or daughter?

"I know." She forces herself to smile at him.

Of course, there was a slim possibility that she wasn't. Even if she was, there was also an equal chance that Sasuke had fathered her child. Which would be another can of worms to deal with, but one that was far more manageable than Madara. At the very least, she wasn't actively engaged in trying to murder Sasuke. So that boded well for their 'relationship.'

"The child will be accepted by our Clan either way." Her father was no one's fool.

He must have seen the uncertainty dancing in her eyes. Was she really that transparent? Hinata could only pray that she wasn't because otherwise, Madara would end them all.

Still, she slips out of her father's embrace and tries to gather her resolve for what was bound to be coming. "I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I might be." What kind of mother was she, if that was the case?

"Don't blame yourself." He shakes his head. "Because of you, several people are alive who might have been dead otherwise and will bring him down."

When had her father turned into such an optimist. For that matter, when had Hinata transformed into such a pessimist? It was almost as if their roles had completely reversed since the beginning of the war.

"I won't." That was a lie and they both knew it. "We'll do our best though."

Her father was about to say something when suddenly, Hianta feels it. A powerful chakra signature was coming straight towards them. Judging by how loud the person's footsteps were, it could be only one person.

She gulps as her heart begins pounding in response. "Madara." Instinctively, Hinata steps in front of her father.

It was probably a good thing that she did because less than a few seconds later, the door is kicked open by her furious husband.

"It seems that I have been rather foolish." His eyes were burning with both his bloodlines and rage. "Here I thought that you had come to accept your new lot in life, but all this time you've been planning my demise."

Hinata wanted to deny it. She couldn't though. Madara knew somehow.

Judging by how unnaturally pale he was and the fact he was sweating from what was likely a short run, he was already ill. Not ill enough for her defeat him though.

Could she even manage to stall him long enough for the others to get here? It might be her only hope.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hiashi meets his gaze. "Why on Earth would you accuse my daughter of such a thing? She's been nothing, but a dutiful wife towards you."

Her father apparently would lie though. For a moment, Hinata was almost convinced by Hiashi's words herself. Madara not so much.

He glowers at him. "It is a natural instinct for a father to defend a daughter, but she is to come with me." Hiashi immediately tries to move passed Hinata. "If you wish, you may as well. The fact that she might very well be carrying my own daughter or son is what has saved her from her treachery on this day."

Hinata pales at that. She was now very much on a time limit. Sooner or later, if she wasn't pregnant there would be no denying that. Would Madara actually kill her, if she wasn't?

"One day you will look back on this day and be ashamed of accusing your loving wife of poisoning you." Hiashi apparently was going to remain defiant until his last breath. "I will of course be by her side as any proper father would!"

It was heartwarming that her father would go to such lengths to protect her in whatever limited way he could at the moment, but Hinata knew the truth. He was playing with fire now. The look in Madera's eyes was positively murderous.

"We'll go with you." Her voice was little more than a whisper. "Just please don't hurt anyone."

Madara grabs her by the wrist and leads them off. Hinata didn't even bother to protest the semi rough treatment. He had ever right to be angry. She had tried to kill him.

"Slow down!" Hiashi Hyuga apparently wouldn't allow himself to be left behind on this day.

It was kind of her father to stand by her side. The bluenette knew she wouldn't die today, but her time could very well be running out.

"Gaara, you will assemble the other ex Kages, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Shikamaru immediately." Madara glances at the red head. "Or you will face the consequences of my wrath. So I suggest you bring them here quickly."

Gaara didn't need to be told twice. The Sand Villager darts off almost faster than one could blink. Hinata really had to marvel at both his speed and Madara's. They had gotten to the other end of the castle so quickly that it was almost like something out of a dream.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mei looks at Madara.

She was a brave woman. Even now, Mei didn't flinch as she meets the eldest Uchiha's gaze. Hinata wasn't entirely sure, if she could have done that much.

"I have been poisoned." His eyes narrow. "Only moments ago, a medic confirmed it and seeing as the only way one would know whether or not I had an immunity to any poison is DNA, I know that Hinata played a role in it."

She was doomed. He'd probably kill her as soon as her child was born or as soon as he found out that she wasn't pregnant. Did it even matter anymore?

Should she just stand down and hope that he'd show mercy towards her family, if that was the case? Maybe it would be better to go down fighting?

"You have no proof!" Hiashi hisses at him.

"SILENCE!" Madara glares at Hiashi and sends him flying against the wall with one strike. "I respect that you're bound by honor to defend your daughter, but I will not be lied to."

Sasuke Flickers between Hiashi and Madara. Hinata stares in horror at the action. While she might be spared for a short time, Sasuke didn't have the luxury of potentially being pregnant.

"I did it." He didn't bat an eyelash. "Leave her out of this. I told Hinata to brush your hair and that the brush was old and needed replacing." Sasuke closes his eyes as if feeling guilty. "She fell for it because she's so trusting."

 _ **SMACK!**_ Hiashi wasn't the only one to get thrown against a wall. Now, so had Sasuke.

"Do not lie to me." He glowers at all of them. "I know that it wasn't just her doing. The only question was who assisted her with such a plan because I know for certain that it wasn't purely of her own devising." How could this have happened? "That and how I shall punish you all for your treachery."

Everything had been planned out perfectly and yet, here Madara was. He was still alive. Sick, but alive.

Would it be enough though? Had they weakened him enough to win the battle? Hinata supposed that they were about to find out.


	19. Chapter 19

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well, the results are in for the poll. It looks like it was essentially a tie for who the father of Hinata's first child (or children, we had some people who wanted twins) will be. Though there was one person who felt the pregnancy shouldn't occur this early on. So it like it's still anybody's game so to speak. Happy reading.

 **Story Notation:** I'm not entirely sure how fast or slow updates will be. Just know that I have no intention of abandoning this story and I really appreciate all the support that you've given me.

Chapter 19

"Stop it!" Hinata didn't have time to think.

Her feet just move on their own as she rushes towards Sasuke's side. He had tried to save her and because of that, he'd gotten hurt. It would take more than that to kill him, but the point remained. She had to do _something_!

Madara glares at her. "I know not why you decided to go along with this plan." How had things gone so wrong? "Only that it wasn't completely of your own doing and I surmise that everyone in this room had a part to in it."

The others were ready to move on Madara, but they never got the chance. In what Hinata estimates to have been perhaps a thousandth of a second at most, her eldest husband grabs her by the hair and yanks her into his arms.

"Let go of her!" Her father's words were venomous. "Now! She did no wrong!"

It was sweet of him to defend her, but she could feel Madara's powerful arms wrapped around her. He could easily kill her with one well-placed strike and not even have to bat an eyelash to do it. Her heart races at the thought.

"I suppose I should have expected it." Madara was sweating and his breathing was growing increasingly shaky. "I wouldn't have been attracted to a woman who would just surrender unconditionally, but your betrayal does sting all the same."

She had betrayed him, but what he had expected? The man had taken over the entire world and imprisoned her friends. As much as part of her did love him, did that really overshadow what she felt for everyone else?

Mei's eyes narrow. "Madara, the girl was pressured into it." Hinata knew what the answer should be and that was why she had taken his hair. "Leave her be. As you said, she might be carrying your child. Do you really want to snuff out your child's life just for the sake of punishing her?"

Those words might be enough to save her. Then again, they might not. So Hinata does the only thing she could do.

"That's true." He nods. "I know it wasn't of her doing and I won't punish the child, but I can't not punish her even if she was tricked by you treacherous leeches."

The Fire Dance was her source of inspiration as she summons flames around her body. Madara wasn't expecting it and that was why he lets go on instinct and Hinata raises her fists ready to strike.

"I'm not going to let you t-take me hostage to punish my f-friends!" If she could just hit his heart or vital organ, that would be the end of it.

Madara smirks at her. "I admire your bravery, but I had always thought you more intelligent than this." Hinata would have said something to that, but Madara was too fast.

Almost impossibly fast. Was he even human, she wonders to herself as she hears a sickening _**THUD**_ against the wall?

"KABUTO!" Orochimaru's eyes widen in horror as he races towards his 'friend's' side.

Hinata hadn't been entirely sure that Orochimaru believed in friendship, but obviously he did. The look on his face was one that would haunt for the rest of her days. She was sure of it.

"You're going to live because you're my Empress." His eyes narrow at her. "That and you may be expecting my child, but the same is not necessarily true of those around you." He looks at them. "I'd rather not have to kill former Kages and 'heroes' of the war, but I will."

Hinata winces as she feels tears drench her cheeks. She hadn't liked Kabuto, but the man was dead because of her. Next time, she might not get so 'lucky.'

It could have just as easily been Sasuke, her family, or another of her friends who was slain by Madara. This was a warning shot. One that had ended with Kabuto's death, but a warning all the same.

"His blood is now on your hands, My Byakugan Princess." Madara caresses her cheek. "I've been far too lenient it seems. You've all decided to test me."

He looks only a few moments from vomiting, but the poison hadn't been enough. Maybe she could still kill him though. So that's what she tries to do as she goes racing towards him.

Madara was about to block, but Gaara's sand stops him. "As you said, you wouldn't have been attracted to a submissive woman." The red head's eyes were blazing with defiance. "When you kill in her name, you can hardly blame her for being upset…especially in her condition."

Tsunade and the Raikage look at Madara. It was obvious what they were doing, considering whether or not they could defeat him. The emperor was already showing signs of sickness and he was outnumbered. Would that be enough?

"Let us forget this unpleasantness." Onoki watches them all warily. "It was a foolish mistake and one that will not be repeated."

Hinata didn't believe him for a moment, but the old man did sound convincing. Apparently, convincing enough to Madara anyway.

"You will all be put into isolation." His eyes were like something out of a nightmare now. "Hinata and her father will be placed in one chamber and the rest of you will go back to the dungeon until I say otherwise. I won't forget this betrayal, but I'd rather not have to explain why I killed Kages who surrendered."

The way he was looking at Sasuke makes Hinata uneasy. Would he outright try to kill him? She had to try stop him.

Before she could though, Madara grabs her again. "If it comes down to it, I will ring this beautiful neck of yours. You will all submit now or she'll die." Everyone watches in horror and Hinata winces.

Not again. Why did he keep grabbing for her? Probably because she was potentially pregnant. She was the best choice for leverage.

"THIS IS OUR BEST CHANCE!" Hinata didn't want to see them throw it away over her life. "DO IT!"

It was the hardest choice that she had ever had to make. Hinata wasn't sure if she was just condemning herself to death or her child as well, but it had to be done. They'd never get another opportunity like this.

"Quiet." Madara smacks the back of her neck. "I won't allow your foolishness to condemn our child to an early grave." Which was the last thing she was aware of before there was…nothing.

* * *

Madara grimaces a few moments later as the fight continues on in earnest. Hinata was now unconscious, but that wasn't the case for the Kages, Shikamaru, Orochimaru, and Sasuke.

He was outnumbered and the Uchiha patriarch wasn't a complete simpleton, the poison was impacting his ability to fight. It was slowing him down just enough to keep his blows from being lethal.

"BASTARD!" Sasuke's Chidori was blazing. "You struck the mother of your child!"

He hadn't really struck her. Madara had only knocked her unconscious. There was a difference, but still his words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"BECAUSE YOU CORRUPTED HER!" Everything had been going perfectly.

He had been quite certain Hinata was happy with their marriage. This had to be Sasuke's fault. The other Kages likely also played a role, but he had made a mistake in granting his descendant the privilege of marrying Hinata.

"GENTLE FIST!" Hiashi comes flying at him.

Oh right. He also had to deal with his Father-In-Law's ire as well. This was getting to be irritating. One blow from that technique and using chakra would become difficult, if not impossible.

"Take this!" Mei unleashes a torrent of lava at him.

These pests were growing increasingly infuriating. Honestly, they should know better than to challenge him. Hadn't they learned their lesson during the war?

The urge to vomit was growing stronger. He'd have to finish this quickly and get an antidote even faster.

"You'll all regret this day." He swiftly summons several shadow clones.

It was time to fight smarter. Not harder. One thing was for damn sure, he wouldn't allow them to win.

That's when he feels the Nara boy's chakra. Wonderful. Now, he had to worry about his Shadow Jutsus as well.

"PLAY TIME IS OVER!" The clones all charge at his attackers and one by one he knocks them unconscious.

He couldn't believe that it had come to this, but it had. Madara wouldn't be so foolish next time. He might love his Byakugan Princess, but she was no Eshima.

A lesson that was hard to learn, but he would never forget. Eshima had been a pacifist. Hinata apparently wasn't.

* * *

 _His head was killing him._ That was the first thought that Sasuke was conscious of when he wakes in the dungeon. Damn it.

"Anyone else awake?" Sasuke takes a moment to survey the room.

They were all here. Everyone except for Hinata and Hiashi. That alone was enough to make him panic, but Sasuke knew that doing so would do his wife and his Father-In-Law little good.

Gaara sighs and nods. "He's faster than my sand." Wonderful. "At least when he uses that many clones."

It had been a clever move and one Sasuke should have seen coming. Sometimes the simplest tactics could be the most effective.

"It's a miracle he didn't execute us on the spot." Mei frowns as her eyes slowly flutter open. "Is everyone alright?"

Sasuke nods as his eyes glance around the room once again. He saw a lot of bruises and there was some blood. Nothing that he that could be fatal though, even on Onoki.

"He won't kill her." Speaking of the old man, the Stone Kage was up and about. "As he said, she could be carrying his heir." Well, as much as it was possible to be when you were tied up in Madara Uchiha's dungeon, anyway.

Tsunade sighs as she tries to stretch. "That's true." That would protect Hinata at least for a little while. "What if she isn't pregnant though?"

Sasuke frowns at that. It was possible, but not likely. If that wasn't the case, even he was having a hard time figuring out what his psychotic ancestor would do.

"His reputation is too important to him." The Raikage apparently had a few ideas in mind though. "He's been seen around her and their relationship appears doting by the public's standards. If she dies, he's going to be the first suspect given his history."

The court of public opinion would turn on him swiftly. "He's been trying to hard to get into everyone's good graces." A tyrant could take over the world, but could they keep it? That was the question that Sasuke had to ask himself every day under Madara's reign.

Shikamaru's brows furrow at that. Which Sasuke decides to take as a good sign. It meant the lazy genius was thinking and his brilliant mind might get them out of here.

"Yes, it's unlikely that he would kill her." He sighs. "That or at least he would make it look like an accident. The same isn't necessarily true for us though."

Sasuke could see what the other man was thinking. His head was probably next on the chopping block. Shikamaru wasn't a Kage, he wasn't an Uchiha, and he wasn't a medic.

He was also a former classmate of Hinata's. A fact that would make his passing even more traumatic. The clock was ticking and Shikamaru knew it.

"Maybe." Sasuke shakes his head. "We can't count on anything when it comes to him."

They had to find a way to get out of here. Preferably before Hinata was heavily pregnant.

"No, we can't." Tsunade shakes her head as she frowns. "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I need you to embrace your inner homicidal, narcissistic manic, Sasuke."

Orochimaru nods in agreement. "It's our best chance of survival." Though Sasuke didn't have the slightest clue what the other Sannin was agreeing with her about.

He gives them a blank look in response. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Why on Earth did they want him to do that?

"She wants you to think like Madara." Gaara looks towards the window forlornly. "You do share the same soul." It was bolted shut and had bars on it. So that was no help. "We might not be able to use chakra anymore thanks to the cuffs, but we can at least use that fact to our advantage."


	20. Chapter 20

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I do apologize for the lags between updates, but my schedule and other stories distracted me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and for those of you who are interested, please check out my profile for information about update rates and story requests. Happy reading.

Chapter 20

A few days later, Madara's fury was finally beginning to subside. It wasn't gone by any means, but now he could at least think clearly.

"You're quite certain of this?" He wraps his hand around Orochimaru's throat. "If you are speaking falsely, you will pay for it with your life."

It would be just like the snake to lie to him in an effort to save his own hide. The only question was whether or not he was in league with Hinata. Of course, Madara knew it was possible, even likely that the Sannin was working with Sasuke. It was just he was a little uncertain as to whether or not the same was true for his 'dear wife.'

Orochimaru struggles to breathe as he quickly nods his head as much as he could. "I'm certain." Hmm. Well, the odds that Hinata was expecting were certainly in his favor and there was only so long one could 'fake' a pregnancy.

"Good." He releases Orochimaru. "You and Tsunade shall see to her care during her pregnancy and if you perform adequately, I may end up sparing your wretched lives." Or he may not. It all depended on his mood really.

It was still difficult for him to imagine that his sweet Byakugan Princess had plotted to poison him. That or at least it seemed to be the case.

It was possible that she had been an unwilling accessory to attempted murder. Though the fact she had fought him did seem to contradict that theory.

"Yes, Emperor." He nods and feigns submissiveness.

Madara was no fool. He knew it was feigned and he couldn't trust Orochimaru as far as he could throw the snake. Still, there was no denying that his medical knowledge was exceptional.

"Give me the slightest excuse and I will send you to Hell." The Uchiha patriarch rolls his eyes at the other man he storms off to find Sasuke.

It was tempting just to kill his descendant. He obviously wasn't loyal and considering they shared the same soul, Madara was quite confident that he would try again.

"If only he didn't have Izuna's face." He scoffs while storming straight towards the dungeon. "That would make this all so much easier."

It was a foolish notion. Just because Sasuke looked like his beloved younger brother shouldn't have meant anything other than proving their blood ties, but it did make it difficult to strike a killing blow.

"Madara, to what do we owe this pleasure?" He hears a raspy voice, a few minutes later when he opens the dungeon's door.

Oh he could strike Sasuke. He could throw him. He could send him to vicious training and he could make the other man miserable, but killing him would be difficult.

Madara eyes the red head distastefully. "I'm here to deliver some news." He had thought the Kazekage was one of the smarter ones, but now he was almost certain Gaara had been in on the plotting. If he hadn't been, well now that he had been stuck in the dungeon with them once again, he probably was now.

No one could be trusted. Not even his precious Byakugan Princess. It was tragic. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

"News?" Everyone's eyes didn't dare stray from his form.

Good. Just the way he liked it. They should be scared. The fools had actually tried to poison him.

Madara nods and snorts. "Hinata is expecting." It wasn't unexpected, but it had been confirmed now. So he wasn't entirely shocked to hear the gasps that followed that proclamation. "Seeing that there is a chance it may be yours, I thought you ought to know." He glares at Sasuke. "It's quite impressive that a child managed to save your wretched life before it was even born."

It might be his though. The emperor wasn't really sure how to react to that possibility though. A short while ago, he would have been overjoyed. Now, well it was a way to 'beat' Sasuke without killing him and perhaps, have Hinata come to her senses.

"Funny, I was about to say the same to you." Sasuke glares at him. "Maybe the child's arrival will be enough to make you treat his or her mother more kindly."

Madara glowers at the other man. "They're the only reason you're still breathing." He didn't enjoy being reminded of that day in the slightest. "Do not test my patience further." Which is why he left.

Those eyes. Izuna's eyes judging him and accusing him of 'unjustly attacking' the mother of his child. It was more than he could bare at the moment and he didn't need to listen to it.

The sadistic bastard must have known that. After all, they were the same person in a way.

* * *

Hinata paces in her room with Hiashi. It felt as if that was how she had spent the majority of the last few days, but she couldn't help it. It was a way of exerting control over her environment.

"Hinata, he is merely trying to scare you." Her father looks at her with pity.

Yes, it was pity. A fact which only makes the bluenette want to scream all the more. For so long, she had done everything to gain her father's respect and now, she was at the mercy of Madara Uchiha's whims.

Still, her father was right. "I know that." That didn't change the fact that the technique was highly effective.

Making her wait to see what he would do was far worse than any actual punishment that Madara might conceive of. Granted, he did seem surprisingly imaginative, but Hinata was sure she was even more so.

"Try not to think on it." He shakes his head. "The Uchiha Clan is one where passions run hot. If he was going to kill you, it would have been an instant death." Her father pauses for a moment. "He would have been too consumed with rage to drag it out."

Hinata wasn't entirely sure if the last part was comforting or not. Though she knew that Hiashi Hyuga certainly intended it to be.

She sighs and crosses her arms. "It's working, Father." Even more so now that she had noticed her stomach was slightly more rounded than usual.

There was no denying that she was pregnant anymore. She had missed her cycle two months in a row and it would very likely be a third.

"I know, but the distress isn't good for you or the child." Her father knew. "It doesn't matter who the father is. We will take care of our own." He smiles and kisses her forehead.

A gesture which was almost unheard of for the proud patriarch. They were really in dire straights because Hiashi Hyuga was not one for affectionate displays.

"We'll find a way." She nods at that.

The baby might be the only thing that was keeping them all from being slaughtered. Madara's rage was a thing of legend. Then again, so was Sasuke's. Who was likely also fuming by now.

They had to. They were now also on a time limit. Soon enough, Hinata's belly would grow and any sort of escape plan would be difficult, if not impossible.

Hiashi smiles at her. "Good. Don't fret on it." He embraces her. "His rage has thus far not extended to the rest of our family. Your sister is doing well. As is Neji."

Hinata didn't entirely believe that. Doing well simply meant that Madara hadn't killed or tortured them. They were living with the same sense of uncertainty that she was.

"Thank you, Father." She smiles at him. "Your words are of great comfort to me."

Lying to Hiashi Hyuga was not something that she would have ever envisioned herself doing, but then again Hinata was doing many unexpected things lately. For instance, she had taken two Uchiha husbands and embarking on the journey of motherhood.

"I'm glad." He smiles at her.

Her father was slipping, if he bought her lie. That or perhaps the Hyuga patriarch was simply too kind to call her out on her falsehood. Whatever the reason, Hinata was grateful.

"I think I should sit down." She sighs as she does exactly that. "All the pacing was beginning to make me feel very dizzy."

The strangest thing about all this is Hinata could have easily envisioned another scenario. Only a short while ago, Madara would have been happy about her pregnancy and Sasuke likely would have as well.

Nervous, but happy. Either way the child would be related to him and he wanted his Clan back more than anything and as for Madara, well every emperor needed an heir. He'd be smug and so pleased with himself.

"That's a good idea." He nods at her. "All will sort itself out in time. You'll see."

Ha. Hinata doubted that even her father truly believed that. Still, it was nice of him to try.

* * *

Shikamaru gives Sasuke a dirty look back in the dungeon. "Did you have to provoke him?" Sasuke rolls his eyes in response.

Of course, he had to provoke Madara. This was all their fault really. It was their idea for Sasuke to embrace his inner psychopath. So he had gone for the metaphorical throat.

"Yes, I did." He glances at Shikamaru. "It will remind Madara not to hurt her. He's many things, but the one thing he won't do is risk hurting his own child."

No matter how angry he got. That was why Hinata was still alive. It was also why he was still alive.

Madara had been one of five sons. He was the only one who had survived to an old age in his original life. He knew what losing a child could do to a man. He had watched his own father suffer through it.

"He's right." The Raikage sighs as though it physically pained him to agree with Sasuke on well, anything. "It wasn't the intelligent thing to do, but it was the right thing to do. Hinata is our best chance of survival right now."

Sasuke hadn't witnessed Madara's father grief, but he could imagine it. That was bad enough. There was no way that the psychotic emperor would want to endure such a thing himself.

"I know that I'll be assigned to monitor her pregnancy." Tsunade shakes her head as though she was fighting off an impending headache. "He'll want the best care for her, even if it's from someone he doesn't trust."

That was true. Sasuke couldn't see Madara settling for anything less than the best when it came to his child. He could only hope that Hinata wasn't too upset with whatever punishment Madara had given her.

"Then you had best take advantage of that fact." Onoki's lips curl with distaste. "It means that you and Orochimaru will likely be working together, but there's no help for that. We'll do what we must to survive."

It did amaze him to some extent that the old man had so much fight left in him. He already had one foot in the grave and that was without Madara's help and yet, he didn't stop fighting.

"I would suggest Hinata should try to seduce him again." Mei bites her lower lip. "Though he's not foolish enough to fall for that if she attempts to do so too quickly."

Hell no. That wasn't an option. It was bad enough Hinata had to endure such things when Sasuke was actually there to offer some measure of protection in case Madara became too much of a deviant. Gods and Goddesses only knew what went on in that man's head…but without him, would be completely unacceptable.

"That wouldn't work." Gaara rolls his eyes. "I doubt even the Fire Dance would work at this point."

Sasuke wasn't so sure about that. The Fire Dance was not to be underestimated, but the former Kazekage did have a point.

"She's smart." Sasuke sighs. "We'll just have to hope that she's smart enough to survive until we get out of this damn dungeon."

Which they would. He wasn't going to leave his wife at the mercy of some psychotic version of himself from another lifetime. If only Itachi were here, Madara would have already been gutted like a fish.

So he'd have to take a page out of Madara's and Itachi's book. Madara was smart, but he preferred to rely on brute strength when given an option. Itachi had been the opposite. Maybe it was time to combine the approaches.


	21. Chapter 21

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. For those interested, please feel free to check out my profile for information about updates and requests. Sadly, I can't promise with any real certainty how quickly or slowly this story will be updated. I have no intention of abandoning it though. Oh and do let me know if you have any requests or suggestions for this story as we are at something of a crossroads now. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place three months after the previous chapter.

Chapter 21

It was an awkward dance to say the least. Hinata knew that Madara was still furious at her betrayal, but he hadn't made a move to attack her and she was beginning to suspect he wouldn't.

"We shall go to collect Sasuke in a few moments." Madara watches her with suspicious eyes.

That didn't mean he wouldn't hurt or even kill others though. Kabuto's death proved that much and though the bluenette couldn't bring herself to mourn him, his early demise did weigh heavily on her conscious.

She was indirectly responsible for someone's death off of the battlefield. As a ninja, Hinata had always known it was a possibility she might lose comrades or there might civilian causalities in the heat of battle, but that was a far cry from what had happened nearly three months ago.

Madara's words abruptly disrupt her train of thoughts. "Why?" What did he want with him now.

She hadn't seen Sasuke once since the incident. Him or any of their friends who were currently rotting in that damn dungeon. The fact that Madara wanted to see him now couldn't be a good sign.

He raises an eyebrow. "I know you think me a monster." Sometimes. "Which is accurate enough." At least he was honest. "Though I'm not the kind of monster you wish to paint me as. The fact that he lives and breathes should be proof of that." Disturbingly honest actually.

"Then why?" She slowly rises from the bed.

Orochimaru had already told her that she was about twenty weeks along. No longer was her stomach slightly rounded, it was now very evident and Hinata had to take care when moving around from place to place.

It didn't pain her. At most it was awkward, but for a ninja woman it was quite unsettling. She had always been swift on her feet and now, she was reduced to waddling.

Madara smirks at her. "Well as certain as I am that the child is mine, there is a chance it is his." The smirk disappears as he ponders that thought. "Even if it isn't, the child is still his kin. I thought it would be fitting for him to attend your appointment today."

Oh. That was unexpectedly kind of him. There had to be a catch.

"You want Sasuke to be there when we find out the gender." She tilts her head at that.

She never would have imagined that. Of course, Hinata never would have imagined that Madara would come back from the dead either. So her imagination clearly needed an upgrade.

Madara rolls her eyes at her as if that was the most preposterous thing he had ever heard. "I don't want him there." He shrugs. "Though my sense of honor does demand it. Treacherous though he may be, he is still family."

Hinata didn't think that she'd ever understand Madara's logic as long as she lived. He reviled Sasuke, but he wouldn't kill him. He'd just lock him in a dungeon for months, only to allow him to attend such an important appointment.

"That's kind of you." She smiles all the same.

Perhaps there was some truth to what they said. One did catch more flies with honey than vinegar.

He snorts at that. "If you recall correctly, I was very kind to you before your betrayal." He takes her hand in his own. "Though I know that wasn't entirely of your own doing."

Hinata was about to protest that, but Madara doesn't give her a chance to. Before she knew what was happening they were already well on their way to dungeon.

* * *

Months had passed and other his verbal sparring matches with Madara, Sasuke had little to show for his effort. Occasionally, he was able to provoke an update out of his psychotic ancestor though.

"They're coming." Gaara casts him a sympathetic look. "I can hear his footsteps."

In his time spent in the dungeon though, Sasuke had learned a few things. One of them was the fact that the Kazekage apparently had exceptional hearing. The man could distinguish between the footsteps of one person and another with disturbing ease.

"Just try not to provoke him this time, Bastard." Naruto gives him a dirty look. "He'll get what's coming to him. Believe it, but we have to be careful!"

He wasn't telling Sasuke anything he didn't already know. This was a game with very high stakes, but he wasn't going to lose to some prehistoric version of himself.

"I know." Sasuke's words were little more than a hiss at this point, but he didn't care. "Just be quiet! Gaara says he hears Madara coming!"

Less than a minute later, the door opens and it was all Sasuke could do not to gasp. Hell, the Kages, Naruto, and Shikamaru did gasp and for good reason.

Whatever Sasuke had been expecting, this certainly wasn't it. Why would Madara bring a heavily pregnant Hinata into the dungeon? His blood runs cold at the possibilities.

"Don't look at me like that." Madara scoffs. "Sasuke, you are coming with us for Hinata's consultation with Orochimaru. Should you be foolish enough to attack me, I assure you that you will regret it."

Sasuke blinks. Madara wanted him to come with them? What the hell was going on?

"Sasuke, just listen to him." Tsunade's honey colored eyes look at him with concern. "Remember what happened last time."

He couldn't help, but be a little impressed at that. Tsunade definitely knew how to put on a show. The woman was feigning submissiveness to perfection. She deserved some kind of acting award.

"Got it." He nods as Madara walks over to him and undoes the chains.

It didn't escape Sasuke's notice that his chakra cuffs hadn't been undone though. Oh well. One couldn't expect two miracles in one day.

The Raikage even gets in on the act. "I do hope that the child is healthy." Though Sasuke doubted that Madara would believe the other man, it was worthy a try.

"I imagine they will be." He leads them out of the dungeon. "They have Uchiha and Hyuga blood in their veins."

Well that was certainly true. It was hard to walk next to the monster and a pregnant Hinata though. His instincts screamed to get her out of there, but that wasn't possible. At least not with the chakra cuffs on.

For once, he couldn't afford to be foolish as Itachi would say. One wrong move and all three of them might very well be dead.

* * *

A short while later, Madara watches Orochimaru like a hawk. He still didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him, but his skills were second to none. His child or relative would have nothing but the best as far as he was concerned.

"How long will this take?" Madara raises an eyebrow at the snake.

As far as he was concerned, the Sannin might as well have been an actual snake. Still snakes if nothing else were survivors. No matter how much Orochimaru undoubtedly hated him for Kabuto's death, the other man wouldn't put his own life in jeopardy to avenge his 'friend.'

"It depends." Orochimaru shrugs at him politely as he helps Hinata lay down on the exam table. "Sometimes the child moves around too much for one to get a good look for awhile. Sooner or later though, we'll see."

Those words were far from what Madara was hoping to hear. Boys were traditional for heirs to the Clan, but daughters did have their merits. It was generally the men in their family who ended up dying before their time.

"That's alright." Hinata smiles at him and nods.

The woman was the picture of serenity at the moment. It was a far cry from the less than serene portrait his descendant was presenting.

Really, the entire ordeal would have been most amusing, if it wasn't so serious. This child would be the heir to the Uchiha Clan and the next emperor or empress.

Sasuke nods as he places his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Don't be scared." He was such a child. Why would Hinata be afraid of an ultrasound?

"I'm not." She giggles at him.

It was irritating. They had been separated for months and yet, it seemed that somehow Sasuke had gained the upper hand.

Did it matter what she thought of him though? They were already married and there was a decent chance Hinata was carrying his child. It shouldn't matter, but to some degree it did.

"The ultrasound is set up." Madara nods.

If nothing else, Orochimaru was an efficient beast. He'd done all that in merely a blink or two of an eye.

"Yes, it is." Orochimaru nods as he looks at the screen. "Well, it seems that we're all in for a surprise today." He chuckles. "Hinata not only has two husbands, she has two children."

Twins? Madara couldn't help, but feel a little smug at that knowledge. Whether sired by him or Sasuke, that just proved they were from a virile Clan.

"I see." He nods, trying to keep his smirk at bay. "What are their genders?"

Of course, they would be healthy in his mind. "You'll be glad to know their healthy." As if there could ever be any doubt. "As for their genders, well the first one is definitely a girl."

Well, that could mean one of two things. Either both of the fetuses were female or they were fraternal twins.

Sasuke was staring at the screen in open wonder. Madara had never really bothered to ask what his descendant had been hoping for. A boy or a girl, but it didn't matter.

That traitor didn't deserve his consideration. The fact that he lived and breathed was more than enough compassion on his part.

"What about the other one?" Sasuke tilts his head at Orochimaru. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

Orochimaru chuckles at his question. "A boy." Ah. So a traditional heir and a potentially less temperamental daughter then. The best of both worlds.

"You're sure they're healthy?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

Ha. The boy should know them both better than that. Though it was touching in a way to see his concern.

"As of now, they are." Orochimaru smiles at him.

Hinata sighs in relief of that. Good. As much as her treachery still irritated him, Madara wasn't completely naïve about the dangers of pregnancy. Stress was not good for someone in the bluenette's condition and yet, he couldn't quite bring himself to entirely forgive the little seductress for her wrongdoing.

"No doubt you'll want to inform the Hyuga Clan of the good news." He glances at his wife.

The Hyuga Clan was an important qualifier. Hinata was no longer a Hyuga in name. She was an Uchiha and the twins would be Uchihas as well.

Hinata nods at him. "Yes, of course." Damn those long eyelashes of hers. The woman was looking at him as though she was a newborn kitten begging for food or in this case the right to tell her family.

"You and your father may inform them of the good news." He shakes his head. "Your chakra will still be cuffed. So do not abuse this kindness that I am showing you by betraying me." Again.

Once was bad enough, but Madara Uchiha wouldn't allow himself to be tricked so easily the second time. Whatever his feelings for Hinata were, it was obvious to some degree they weren't mutual. At least not mutual enough for the woman not to attempt an assassination or at the very least an escape mission.

He couldn't allow either. Those were possibly his twins and even if they weren't, he was the Uchiha patriarch. His wife and children couldn't be allowed to run off. Sasuke might be negotiable, but never them.


	22. Chapter 22

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm not certain how quickly or slowly my solo stories will be updated due to my schedule, but I have no intention of abandoning this story. So please be patient. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know it's the one a lot of people have probably been waiting for and a very important question will be answered in it. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place approximately four months after the previous chapter.

Chapter 22

Sasuke would be lying, if he said that he wasn't a nervous wreck. The only comfort he could really find in that fact was that he wasn't the only one. So was Madara.

"If nothing else, I'm sure she appreciates having access to her chakra again." Sasuke crosses his arms.

It was a start. Hinata was already in labor and they still didn't know who the father was. Sasuke wasn't even entirely sure who he _**wanted**_ the father to be due to safety reasons.

If the children were Madara's, that might make him more likely to be protective of them and by extension Hinata. If they were Sasuke's, again there was no point in lying. He'd be overjoyed by that, but being his children could be extremely dangerous during Madara's reign.

The wild haired man rolls his eyes. "I'm not a savage." There was a snarl to his voice. "Despite what you might think, she is possibly the mother of my children and I'm not going to force her to go through childbirth without access to her chakra."

Hinata had done the impossible, Sasuke supposed. Her relationship with Madara wasn't anywhere near as intimate as it had been before the attempted assassination, but it was obvious the emperor was warming to her again.

Whether or not it was mutual, Sasuke wasn't entirely sure. That thought disturbs him for more reasons than he could, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

"Good." Sasuke barley refrains from huffing.

Madara shakes his head as he glowers at Sasuke. "I could have easily killed you. Do not mistake my mercy for weakness." He glances back at the door. "Hinata is delivering twins. So I'll overlook the fact she tried to hit us both with a Gentle Fist, but you do not have that excuse."

That was a decent point and it still shocks Sasuke that Hinata attempted that. At first, he had assumed it was another assassination attempt. Apparently, that hadn't been the case.

She was really in that much pain. A thought that makes him wince.

"Fine." He bites his lower lip. "Just stop talking."

He probably shouldn't provoke him, but his nails had already dug so deeply into his clenched fists, he was actually bleeding a bit and Madara was pacing. The entire atmosphere was tense.

The similarities between himself and the other man were unsettling. Even more so because it was only dumb luck that Sasuke hadn't ended up in Madara's position.

"You seem to be under the delusion that you're in control of this situation." Madara laughs. "Itachi was right about you being foolish and to think that once, you could have been…if not my equal a respected member of my administration."

The man just couldn't stop talking. Sasuke's fingers itch to form a Chidori, but another cry from Hinata stops him. The fight could wait until after she was safe.

* * *

Agony. Hinata had never felt anything like this before. She would take Neji's strikes during the Chunin Exams a thousand times over to this.

"Keep pushing." Orochimaru smiles at her encouragingly. "You're doing beautifully."

He was about to get a beautiful Gentle Fist below the belt, if he did not stop talking. It was as if she was being split in two. Well more specifically, three. There was herself, her daughter, and her son in the room in addition to the medics.

"I wouldn't patronize her." Tsunade rolls her eyes at her coworker. "You know what nearly happened to Madara and Sasuke. Do you really think it's wise to push your luck in such a manner?"

No. It wasn't wise at all, Hinata thinks to herself. That was until another scream bursts forth from her lips as yet another contraction hits.

"Is it almost o-over?!" Surely, her torment wouldn't be going on much longer.

Someone would take mercy on her. The Gods and the Goddesses weren't that cruel, were they? No one was that cruel.

Tsunade nods at her comfortingly. "I see the head." Oh good. "You're almost there."

It didn't take Hinata long to realize that the busty blonde was a liar. On contraction turned into another and yet another. The seconds slowly bled into agonizing minutes.

"Perhaps we should perform a c-section?" Orochimaru tilts his head at Tsunade. "It would seem kinder."

The other medic shakes her head. "She's actually doing fantastically and by twin standards, this is an easy birth." Easy?! "Besides, do you want to explain to Madara and Sasuke why we had to make that kind of incision?"

That was a good point. So Hinata goes back to pushing and pushing. Eventually, her efforts slowly pay off as two loud cries pierce through the night and for Hinata, it was truly love at first sight.

* * *

What seemed to be an eternity later, Madara hears the cries of two newborn infants immediately does what any sensible man would do in his position. He kicks down the door in front of him in order to see his wife and the twins.

"That was a bit dramatic." Sasuke rolls his eyes though Madara notes the younger Uchiha keeps pace with him on their race towards the bedside.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with the brat's temper though. "Are they well?" He looks at Tsunade with suspicious eyes.

The female Sannin sighs and nods her head. Good. She knew better than to give him lip in this situation. So the woman had some common sense, after all.

"They're very well, but Hinata is exhausted." Madara didn't miss Tsunade's implication there.

Everyone thought him to be a monster. He normally wouldn't care. Hell, he encouraged it more often than not, but not on today. Not when Hinata was clutching two squirming bundles to her chest like that.

"Good." Sasuke leans over trying to get a look at them.

Madara raises an eyebrow. "I'd almost accuse Itachi of being the father of the boy, but that's impossible." Indeed. That particular Uchiha had been dead long before Hinata was pregnant and yet, the boy had his distinctive marks on his cheek.

Hinata rolls her eyes at that. Hmm. That was a good sign, if she was feeling feisty.

"Well, it's Itachi is his uncle." She shrugs as if it should be obvious. "So it's not unexpected our son would resemble him at least a little bit. Look at Sasuke and Izuna."

That was a good point. It still disturbed Madara that his descendant could have passed for his brother's identical twin with a slightly different haircut.

The boy was adorable though. With Itachi's facial markings, but Sasuke's face. Hinata's mark hadn't been missed though. His hair was the same shade of midnight blue and his eyes while lavender, were more 'Uchiha-Shaped' than Hyuga.

"He's adorable." Madara sighs and shakes his head. "It seems that in one regard, you finally bested me, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at Madara and points to the girl. "As much as I would love to agree, that's not entirely true. It's a good thing that she takes after Hinata more than you." What?

Madara blinks as he looks at the second child. Her hair was spikier than most babies' and was pitch black save for her midnight blue bangs. How a newborn child had bangs was beyond him, but those onyx colored eyes were more Hyuga Shaped than Uchiha. That and her face was all Hinata.

"It seems you're right." He chuckles.

It was unexpected, but he had sired the daughter and Sasuke the son. Though perhaps if he and Hinata were to completely reconcile, he could always try for a son later.

Hinata bites her lower lip. "What shall we name them?" For Madara that wasn't even a question.

"The girl shall be Eshima." He glances at Sasuke. "As for the boy, that's between you and Hinata."

Fair was fair. The boy was clearly of Sasuke's direct line more than his. Besides, his little princess was clearly exceptional in every way and likely would only endear Hinata more towards him.

Having a child with someone was a powerful bond and while was irritating that Sasuke also shared it with Hinata, Madara wasn't completely foolish. He knew that he could use this to his advantage. It was merely a question of how.

"Itachi." Sasuke smiles at Hinata. "If that's alright with you. It's just he does resemble him."

The bluenette nods at him. "Itachi and Eshima sound perfect to me." She smiles down at the babies, who begin cooing happily.

How it was possible that he had helped to make something that small, tiny, and innocent was a mystery. Yes, Madara was away that tiny and small meant the same thing, but the girl could probably fit in his hands with ease. It needed to be double stated.

It was almost impossible to believe that one day she might grow up and try to Gentle Fist her husband just as her mother had. Though Madara would ensure she lived long enough to do so. This was a different era than the one he had grown up in. She'd reach maturity. He would see to it.

* * *

Meanwhile Gaara sighs in relief as he overhears the news. It had taken a long time, but Madara had eventually released them from the dungeon. Probably because he was pleased by the news of Hinata's pregnancy and they had all been on 'good behavior' for many months.

It was only last week they were released though. "Mei, you can't be serious." He shakes his head. "You don't actually think these will hold the likes of Madara Uchiha." He gestures to the ridiculous handcuffs.

Why were they ridiculous? Well for several reasons. The first was the material seemed to be made of an inferior type of steel. The second they were fuzzy. The third…they were pink.

"Oh no." She laughs at him. "Those aren't for Madara."

Oh good. She hadn't completely lost her mind then. Good. Good. He'd rather not have the other former Kage go insane.

"Who are they for then?" He tilts his head.

She smiles at him. "Well, those are for you." Wait. What? "I thought that since Madara is feeling so parental, if he thought we were trying for a family he might consider us to be less of a threat."

Maybe, she had a point there. Though Gaara still didn't see what that had to do with these ridiculous cuffs. They wouldn't hold anyone who was above Genin level and they could just tell Madara they were trying for a family. He'd probably buy it.

"I see." He nods. "Pray tell why do we need handcuffs for that?"

She laughs at him. "Well, we all have our preferences in that regard." What? "Uchihas like their Fire Dances and I'm fond of sexy red heads." Oh it all made sense now.


	23. Chapter 23

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm still not sure how quickly or slowly I'll be able to update, but I have every intention of finishing this story and I'm definitely open to suggestions/requests for it. Oh and please do feel free to weigh in on what you think about Madara. With that being said, happy reading.

Chapter 23

A few days had passed since Hinata had given birth and his wife was currently resting. Which meant he and Sasuke had been left to watch the newborns.

"She's adorable." Hiashi looks at him.

Indeed. His daughter was currently quite content to be rocked in his arms and giggle as much as she pleased. Her Bubble Eyes Jutsu was in full effect.

Madara nods as he smiles down at the small bundle in his arms. "Indeed. She is." She took after her mother in that way, but her spiky hair and dark eyes definitely came from the Uchiha bloodline.

"Which is odd given who her father is." Hiashi chuckles. "You are many things, but I don't think adorable is one of them."

He was a bold man saying such a thing. Though Madara suspects the Hyuga patriarch was not actually attempting to insult him. No, this was as close to a normal family discussion as they were ever likely to get.

Madara shrugs it off. "I've thought same thing." She was such a sweet little thing, but her cries could wake the dead when she was upset.

"I hope this will start a new chapter between the three of you." Hiashi sighs as he places his hand on Madara's shoulder. "Fatherhood has a way of changing a man."

He was a clever one. Praying on his newly discovered paternal instincts in an effort to mend bridges between Madara and Hinata. He must have been deeply worried for his child's safety.

"She tried to have me poisoned." Madara sighs as he looks over her sleeping form. "Though I suppose I should have seen it coming. I wouldn't have been attracted to a woman that wouldn't put up some sort of fight."

He hadn't though. She had seemed quite content with him, especially at night. The bluenette had made Madara underestimate her and that was a mistake that he wouldn't repeat.

"She had many people whispering in her ear and one can't expect to take over the world without some form of pushback." Hiashi watches him warily. "It's only natural."

He did raise some valid points Madara thinks to himself as he tickles his daughter's toes. Her squeals of delight were endearing. Such a wondrous thing. How could something this small evoke so many feelings in him?

He nods at that. "Hand me her bottle." The words sound foreign to his own ears, but Madara was gradually getting used to it.

"Of course." The lavender eyed man does precisely that.

Hinata couldn't be awake and ready to nurse Eshima at all times. So sometimes the bottle was necessary. Honestly, he viewed the bottle as a poor substitute for her wonderful bosom, but Eshima didn't seem to mind all that much.

Itachi occasionally sulked a bit about the matter, but he was a boy. Such things were only to be expected.

"Good." He smiles and places the bottle by her mouth.

Eshima begins drinking greedily almost immediately. Her dark eyes staring up at him happily.

Parenthood hadn't been something that he sought out before this lifetime. It was simply too risky in his previous life. His own father had five sons and only one of them had survived to old age.

Hiashi sighs as he watches them. "She adores her father." He looks at him. "Make sure that her trust in you isn't misplaced."

"You do realize that you're my subject and not the other way around?" Madara quirks an eyebrow questioningly at the other man.

The other man snorts at him. "I realize that, but I'm a grandfather first and a subject second." Well, Madara could certainly respect that.

Being Eshima's father was daunting enough. Being a grandfather must have been even more so though.

"I do hope that you're a wise grandfather who won't do something foolish." He shakes his head. "I'd rather hate to have to execute you when Hinata is finally warming to me again."

As much as he respected Hiashi, it was imperative that he knew who was in charge of this place. Madara Uchiha was the emperor and his word was law.

* * *

Shikamaru watches as everyone gathers in the library. Madara would likely be busy with little Eshima for hours yet. This was the perfect time to get their bearings.

"Fatherhood seems to have agreed with him." Shikamaru sighs. "This is such a drag. We have to be careful or we'll get caught."

There was no getting around it. Madara had finally decided to let them out, but he lazy genius was under no illusions. The emperor would squash them all like bugs, if he caught wind of another plot.

Mei smiles at him. "I think he's trying to be lenient with us in an effort to regain Hinata's favor." That might be true, but the Nara knew better than to push his luck. They had to be careful.

"Sneaking Hinata out of the castle will be nearly impossible now." Onoki sighs and shakes his head. "She's got two newborn children with her. That doesn't bode well for stealth. So any plans involve her being around Madara and would endanger her children."

The Raikage frowns. "Unfortunately, that's a chance that we'll have to take." All eyes fall to him. Some were nodding and others were horrified, but it was Naruto who struck first.

Quite literally. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" His hand moves almost faster than the eye could see to slap the Kage again. "We're not going to sacrifice Hinata or her children for this. They're babies!"

He glares at him, but Gaara steps between them. His sand likely would have blocked further attacks, but they all had necklaces now designed to block their chakra.

Giving them free use of their hands was a symbol of trust to some degree, but Madara wasn't stupid. He knew that they had tried to kill him once and likely would again. The display might even not be about trust so much as flaunting his power.

"That's enough." The red head glares at them. "We've got enough problems to worry about without turning on each other. We'll do everything we can to keep Hinata and those children safe, but speaking of the children…where is Sasuke?"

Tsunade shakes her head at the question. "He's off giving Itachi a tour of the grounds so to speak." She pauses. "Hinata is sleeping and Madara is looking after Eshima. Personally, I think he just wants his son as far away from Madara as possible and I can't blame him."

That was true. There had to be some degree of jealousy and competition involved. They had both sired a child with the same woman and while the Uchiha Clans were desperately low, there was no way to tell for certain that would be enough to protect little Itachi from his ancestor's wrath.

"That's smart of him." Shikamaru groans as he rubs his temples and tries in vain to shove an impending migraine to the side. "Anyway, we need to focus."

Badly. Madara was a father now and that was softening his image to some degree. They needed to take him out before people decided they wanted a 'benevolent tyrant' instead of chaotic freedom.

"I'm listening." Onoki looks at him. "What's the plan?"

That was a very good question because right now Shikamaru didn't have one. He'd figure something out though. He had to.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke sighs in relief as he finds a nearly forgotten room the castle and holds his newborn son in his lap. For now, Itachi was safe. Though there was really no telling how long that would be the case.

"At least you can rest here in peace for the moment." He frowns deep in thought. "The announcement has already gone out. So that should give you some degree of protection."

The children hadn't been presented to the public yet, but people knew of Itachi's existence and knew the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre. If his son died, naturally people would be suspiciously.

"You're right about that much." Maybe, the room wasn't nearly as forgotten as Sasuke had hoped, he thinks to himself as Orochimaru slithers in. "If nothing else, Madara has been very strategic about his public image since he has taken over the Five Nations and the last thing he wishes is for the public to accuse him of killing his wife's son."

Sasuke nods as he makes certain to hold the bottle by his son's lips. A poor substitute for Hinata's breasts really, but he'd have to make due. The boy's mother was fast asleep now.

"That's true." There was no denying that.

She had stayed up as long as she could without flirting with serious sleep deprivation issues, but the human body could only handle so much and she had just given birth to twins. Hinata needed her rest and Sauske didn't begrudge her that.

Besides if worse came to worst, he had the better chance of getting their son to safety than Hinata did in her weakened state. At the very least, Sasuke was confident Eshima would be safe. Madara did seem to worship the very air that girl breathed.

"My suggestion would be to use the bond of parenthood to get into his good graces again." Orochimaru walks over to them and looks at Itachi with interest. "Such adorable children will soften even Madara's heart."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the Sannin. "It's one thing for you to play your games with me." He had out grown them, but his son was another matter. "If you believe that Eshima and Itachi will be easier marks for you, you're sorely mistaken."

Eshima may be Madara's daughter, but she was also Hinata's. Sasuke would protect her alongside Itachi. She was still blood, even if it wasn't as close a bloodtie as the one he shared with the precious baby boy in his arms.

"As you can see, parental instincts are not to be trifled with judging by your own response." Orochimaru actually has the gall to chuckle at Sasuke's warning. "Though you know I'm right. It's the only way."

He did have a point. It was their best shot, but Sasuke doubted his ancestor would be foolish enough to fall for the same trick twice.

"Seduction won't work this time." That and it left a sour taste in his mouth.

The thought of Hinata being intimate with the bastard again was enough to make Sasuke want to punch something. That and she needed time to heal from her delivery.

Fortunately, even Madara had his limits. He seemed to be given Hinata at least that much courtesy, but Sasuke wasn't oblivious. Madara still wanted their wife at least in one critical way.

"He'd enjoy being with her, but he knows the difference between pleasure and trust." Sasuke sighs.

If only their first attempt hadn't failed, this all would have been so much easier. Still, they had to face the reality of their situation. No matter how bitter that might be.

Orochimaru nods. "So you'll have to win him over with what seems to be genuine affection and when he least suspects it, kill him." His smile grows into a smirk. "You'll have to do this slowly and over time of course so as not to arouse his suspicion, but the children do provide you with the perfect opportunity to bond."

It irritated him. His children were being used as powerful pawns in a dangerous game, but there was no help for it. If Itachi was ever going to see his first birthday, Sasuke had to be smart about this and right now, Orochimaru was proposing the smartest solution they had.

"Alright." He sighs as his son finishes drinking his milk. "I'll do it. I'll have to coordinate with Hinata though." After all, her role was likely the most critical of all in this strange saga they had found themselves in.


	24. Chapter 24

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I see at least one person isn't particularly fond of Madara lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and feedback is always appreciated. Don't worry though. There will be a happy ending.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter takes place six months after the previous one.

Chapter 24

A little over six months had passed since the birth of his son and Eshima and Sasuke was beyond exhausted. It was a miracle that the twins were as sweet as they were. Otherwise his body would have given out by now.

"Hinata, have you seen Itachi?" He looks at his wife with desperation.

Like his namesake, it seemed that Itachi's entire fate would be subject to the whims of others. All because he was an Uchiha and that was the main reason why Sasuke had such dark rings under his eyes now.

There was no point in hiding them. They always came back. He was now almost as bad an insomniac as Gaara had been when Shukaku used to possess him. Terrified to let Itachi out of his sight for even a moment when Madara was lurking about.

"Madara is changing him." The bluenette smiles at Sasuke as she caresses his cheek. "Before drive yourself into a frenzy, remember that my Byakugan can see far and wide. I would know, if he was going to try anything."

The thought had crossed his mind. If nothing else, his wife did understand the both of them. All too well actually.

Her answer was a bit unsettling though. "I'll go and check on them." Whatever else Madara may be, it was clear he was a devoted father. His affection for Eshima seemed genuine, but Sasuke wasn't entirely sure that affection extended to Itachi.

"I wouldn't expect any less." Hinata nods at him as she adjusts her sash. "Hurry though. We'll be leaving for the next stop soon enough."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. "Madara and his damn tours." He was probably trying to convince people that he was a 'man of the people,' but Sasuke knew the truth.

His psychotic ancestor was just a control freak. If he could have, he probably just would have used the Byakugan to watch all his subjects at once. Though no one's Byakugan's range extended that far. So tours were the next best thing.

"He seems to be in a good mood." Hinata bites her lower lip. "We should take advantage of that."

She was wavering and Sasuke could see it. "He's good with Eshima, Hinata." He kisses her forehead. "I can't really deny that, but that doesn't mean that he's not the same monster that took over the world. Don't let him trick you."

After all, lions played with their cubs. That didn't make them any less dangerous to zebras though.

"I know, but he's smart." Hinata looks at him with worried eyes. "Madara knows when to apply the carrot and when to apply the stick approach."

That was disturbingly true. Now, Madara was in carrot mode. He'd used enough force to scare them all into submission and now, things were running far smoother than Sasuke could ever remember them being.

"There's a difference between a benevolent dictator and chaotic freedom." Sasuke crosses his arms. "Besides, whose to say that he won't snap later on? He might be on good behavior now, but that could change on a whim."

He couldn't allow Hinata, Eshima, and Itachi to be the ones to suffer when that did happen. Sasuke wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"There are no guarantees." Hinata bites her lower lip as she looks at her feet dejectedly. "If we see an opportunity, we will have to take it."

Good. She was finally seeing reason. Though Sasuke didn't care for that sad look in her eyes.

"Do you actually love him?" The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

He shouldn't have asked her that, but his brother had been right. Sasuke Uchiha was indeed foolish.

Hinata pauses at that and crosses her arms. "Honestly?" Yes, Sasuke would prefer honesty. "I don't know. I don't even know which version of Madara is the real one, but there are moments when I believe I do or I could love him."

It was a fair answer. Though it makes him flinch. He almost asks her if that same logic applies towards him, but manages to refrain.

He didn't need to know the answer right now. At best, it'd only make things awkward while they were trying to assassinate the emperor. No matter the answer.

"I admire the honesty, but I'm going to go check on _**our**_ son." If nothing else, they had that connection he thinks to himself as he leans down and kisses Eshima's forehead.

The baby was safely nestled in a crib right by her mother. Sasuke had originally wanted the children to sleep in the same nursery, but that just hadn't worked out.

Eshima was far more vocal than her brother and a morning person. In other words, Itachi's opposite in every way. They might adore each other, but Itachi the Second did not appreciate having his sleep interrupted and thus they now had separate nurseries and cribs.

Hinata surprises him by kissing his cheek. "I know. I didn't mean to hurt you." Sasuke blinks at the gesture.

Any contact between them had been minimal since after the first assassination attempt. Partially because they were separated for awhile, but also because Sasuke was afraid of what would happen, if Madara happened to walk in on him even attempting to treat Hinata as if she was actually his wife.

"You didn't." He sighs. "I know this is hard for you, but I will keep you and the children safe." Sasuke looks down at Eshima. "Both of them. It's not her fault that her father is a monster."

No more than it was Itachi's fault that his father was also a monster. It seemed to run in the family to a degree, but Sasuke liked to think that was mostly due to environmental factors. The Curse of Hatred wasn't a real phenomena was it?

"Thank you." Hinata smiles at him as Sasuke darts out of the room.

He knew that Hinata wouldn't lie to him about Itachi's safety. Still, he would feel much better when he could see the baby was alright with his own eyes.

* * *

Madara smiles down at the boy. "You're a lot less fussy than your father." It was regrettable that he hadn't sired both twins really.

He would have liked to have done that for numerous reasons. One of which was admittedly petty. Madara would have loved to have completely bested Sasuke in that way.

"He's a baby." Sasuke strides into the room as if summoned by Madara's thoughts. "He probably thinks your hair is something to play with. He doesn't know any better."

The emperor rolls his eyes at that. "As I said, the boy is a lot less foolish than you." He glances at his fellow Uchiha with no small amount of annoyance. "I'm not going to kill him, if that's what you're worried about. He is blood."

Sasuke surprisingly enough nods at that. Madara had been expecting some sort of stupidity to spew from the other man's mouth, but it seemed that the younger Uchiha was finally learning some small measure of restraint.

"Good." Sasuke gets even closer. "Because if you did, you wouldn't just be hurting me. You would be hurting Hinata."

Hmm. He was learning how to play. Good for him.

Madara smirks at that reasoning. "That's true and I'd rather not turn her into a grieving mother when she is warming to me again." There. That ought to rile him up quite nicely.

"I'm not falling for it." He glares at him. "I would have known if she was spending her time with you in such a fashion. You're merely trying to make me jealous."

That was true. Though Madara was honest enough to admit when he was being foolish. The woman had tried to kill him. So why did he miss having her by his side to such a degree. Perhaps he really was some kind of masochist.

"You're more perceptive than you pretend to be." He shrugs in response. "In any case. We should take Itachi and join the women of our family. We don't want to be late for our next stop."

Sasuke scoops Itachi into his arms. "I suppose you're right." Hmm. He was unexpectedly compliant today.

"Naturally." He shakes his head as the three of them head towards Hinata. "Your life will be much easier once you apply that fact to all manner of things."

* * *

A few hours later, Hinata sighs in relief as she makes her way to her temporary chambers as she begins preparing for bed. Sasuke and Madara were off training after a long day of touring the empire and she had a few moments to herself.

"The twins are even sleeping through the night now." She smiles at that thought while brushing her long hair.

Perhaps that meant that she too would be able to catch up on her rest. It would have been nervewracking under the best of circumstances to have two children sired by different fathers, but it was even more so when those fathers were Madara and Sasuke Uchiha.

She hears an amused chuckle as the door opens. "Yes, that is rather sporting of them." Madara.

She didn't even need to use her Byakugan to tell that much. For a moment, she wonders what he was doing here. He and Sasuke had already spent most of the day on the tour with her and had left to train, but that's when she remembered.

"Yes, it is." She dares herself to look up at him. "I assume you wish to keep up appearances and to share a room for the evening?"

Madara was nothing, if not strategic. It was one thing to share different rooms at a castle that he knew where everyone was coming and going at precisely what time. It was a different story here.

It would have been romantic how possessive he was, Hinata muses. Were it not for the fact that he was just as likely to kill someone for looking at her as to glare at them.

"You're partially correct." He nods at her. "I do wish to share a room for the evening, but I also wish to close this distance that has occurred between us. You made a mistake when you tried to kill me. I understand that it wasn't entirely of your doing though."

Oh. Hinata bites her lower lip at that. It seemed like he might actually want a genuine reconciliation, but she would have to put a kunai in his back at some point.

"Why don't we share a room and go from there?" She forces herself to smile at him.

Hinata hadn't been lying to Sasuke when she said she didn't know if she loved Madara or not. Benevolent or not, the man was still a dictator.

"That sounds like a fine idea." He smiles as he strides over to her. "It seems that Hyuga women do have a knack for understanding Uchiha men, it seems."

That was such an odd way to phrase things. "What do you mean?" As far as Hinata knew the interactions between their Clans had been minimal until very recently.

Madara gets a faraway look in his eye. Clearly, her eldest husband was remembering something and Hinata wasn't entirely sure if it was pleasant or not.

"In my previous life, there was a woman called Eshima." He smiles at her as he caresses hers her cheek. "You needn't worry. She wasn't my lover and I barely knew her, but she did try to sway me once from the path I took. Tried to warn me that I enjoyed the thrill of battle a little too much."

Oh. So that was why he had named their daughter Eshima. He was honoring someone.

"You barely knew her, but you named your firstborn child after her?" Hinata raises an eyebrow at him. "That doesn't make much sense."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "She represented what could have been." Uh huh? "You and our daughter represent my future."

That was sweet. Hinata bites her lower lip in guilt at that. Madara was really trying, but she still had to try to kill him.

After all, he was gaining too large a foothold and didn't Sasuke have a point? There was no telling how long the 'nice version' would stick around. Wasn't it better to be safe than sorry?

"Our daughter is fortunate to have been named after such a kind woman." She smiles. "Eshima was also very wise. You should have heeded her advice."

Had Madara done so, Hinata wouldn't have had to kill him. She just needed an opening. There was a chance that he might be dead by morning.


	25. Chapter 25

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm not entirely sure how quickly I'll update this story as I'm working on several collaborations, but I have no intention of abandoning it. If you have any suggestions or requests for it, I would love to hear them. I know how I want the story to end, but I'm trying to figure out how to get there. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and for those of you interested, feel free to check out the poll on my profile.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place three months after the previous chapter.

Chapter 25

Hinata sighs as she looks at Mei. How could she possibly explain the fact that her twins were now nine months old and Madara was still alive? Everyone was counting on her to find a way to kill him and yet, he was still breathing.

"You love him." Mei watches her with sympathetic eyes.

It was just the two of them in the library now. Perhaps that was what made it easier for the bluenette to 'confess' her sins so to speak.

She didn't even know how she felt anymore to be honest. "He's the father of my daughter, but he's also committed unspeakable acts of horror. I know that he cares for me, but there is no way to know how long that affection will last." That and she hadn't been much of a wife to him for quite sometime.

The former Mizukage shakes her head and sighs. "You could apply also apply that logic almost as easily to Sasuke." As much as Hinata wanted to argue the point, the other woman was right about that. "Yet I still see the way the three of you love each other. The feelings are genuine. It's just a matter of if you think your personal feelings are enough to justify allowing a tyrant to rule."

Mei wasn't trying to be cruel. Hinata knew that, but it was hard not flinch at those words. Mostly because the jade eyed beauty had said everything that had been on Hinata's mind for far longer than she would have ever card to admit.

"He leads well." Hinata pauses. "Hunger has been all, but eradicated."

A feat that she never thought would have happened, but it was true. While she doubted it was purely out of altruistic reasons, Madara's approach did get results. Quickly.

In all honesty though, the bluenette was almost positive that Sasuke may have been whispering in the other man's ear. Sasuke reviled Madara, but they both knew they were more alike than different and perhaps that was why neither of them had actually managed to kill the other.

"That's true." Mei nods at her in a consoling fashion. "It's an age old question. Which matters more? Security or freedom?"

Hinata smiles with more than a trace of bitterness at that observation. "I can see why you were a Kage." She was hitting the mark far more than she should have been. "You're very good at getting to the heart of the matter. Speaking of which, Madara does seem to be buying the show you are putting on with Gaara."

Mei laughs softly at that. In times like these, it truly amazed Hinata anyone could actually laugh anymore. Still, the busty woman manages somehow.

"He should." She smiles at her with all the slyness of a fox. "It's not longer an act. True he's younger than me, but he's eager to please and a fast learner." Ohhh. "Though I'm not going to allow you to change the subject that easily. We're discussing your relationship with your husbands and the fate of the Five Nations. My love life can wait."

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Madara's fist goes flying. This was utterly unbelievable.

"YOU LOST THEM?!" He had never been more enraged in his entire existence.

Not even Izuna's death had elicited such hatred from him before. The proud emperor was quite literally seeing red. How could Orochimaru have been this idiotic?!

The Sanin spits out some blood. "I swear that I only looked away for a moment." Yes and Madara swore that his death would be the most agonizing in all of history. "Besides, you can always ask Hiashi to help you find them."

The twins had been set for a checkup and Madara had foolishly thought that Orochimaru wouldn't be stupid enough to allow something like this. Their health was of the utmost importance so he mandated health screenings once a month to be on the safe side.

They were the heirs to his empire, after all. They had Uchiha and Hyuga blood flowing through their veins and they were both ridiculously adorable. Which was a bit strange considering Itachi was Sasuke's son, but Madara digressed.

"I will do so." He glowers at the snake. "You had best hope that they're both fine. If my daughter or Hinata's son is harmed due to your error, you will die screaming."

He didn't bother to wait for Orochimaru's confirmation that the Sannin had heard him. Instead Madara Flickers into Hiashi's chambers. Thankfully, the man was indeed awake.

"I need you to use your Byakugan." He clenches his fists. "It seems that somehow two infants were able to sneak passed Orochimaru during a medical examination."

Hiashi's eyes widen in horror. "Of course." He didn't bother asking for more elaboration than that. If nothing else, Madara's Father-In-Law was an intelligent man and knew better than to waste time in a situation like this.

The Hyuga patriarch was also efficient. He instantly pales and grabs Madara's hand as he Flickers them to one of the castle's balconies.

"Eshima! Itachi!" The grandfather bolts towards the two infants were standing dangerously close to the edge. "Get back from there!"

They were only nine months and while it was early for them to walk, it wasn't unheard of for infants to walk that early. Though it was unusual to see they had not only snuck passed Orochimaru, but made their way to a nearby balcony in such a short amount of time.

Still, that wasn't what mattered. Itachi in particular was about to fall. Instinct took over as Madara shots forward and grabs the both of them in his arms, pulling them away from the edge just before the twins would have undoubtedly fallen to their deaths.

"Are they alright?" Hiashi stares at him with concern.

Madara nods at him. "They're fine." Though he could sense faint traces of chakra in the air. "Well, that explains it." How this was even possible was utterly beyond his confirmation, though he couldn't help, but feel smug at the knowledge of what the twins were capable of. "They Flickered."

Hiashi gapes at the other man. Not that Madara could blame him. Even he had never heard of children using the Body Flicker Technique before their first birthday.

"You can't be serious." He blinks at him.

Madara shakes his head. "I know it sounds absurd, but I assure you that I am entirely serious." He wouldn't joke about something like this.

It was too important. Madara would have to have Tsunade examine the twins. This was too important to leave to the likes of Orochimaru.

"We'll have to tell Hinata and Sasuke about this." Hiashi eyes him warily.

He probably knew that Madara wasn't the fondest of Sasuke at the moment. So mentioning his name had been both a brave and foolish moveon his part.

The emperor rolls his eyes. "Of course, I will notify them." He wasn't a complete monster though. "A father and his son shouldn't be separated no matter how foolish said father is."

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke blinks as Tsunade examines the twins. He couldn't believe any of this and yet, he could at the same time.

"They both look fine to me." The busty blonde frowns as she examines them even more closely while the nervous parents watch her every move with bated breath. "Their chakra networks are larger than what one would expect from children this age, but that's likely just because they inherited all of your genes. I would be surprised, if they were average in really any category."

Despite the situation, Sasuke smirks at that. His son and Hinata's daughter were both prodigies. That was nice. Itachi would have been proud.

"I still can't believe that they Flickered." Hinata blinks at that.

Neither could Sasuke. Though the fact Madara had saved them both still shocked him. He could have easily said it was an accident, but the other Uchiha's affection for Itachi was either genuine or his love for Hianta was strong enough that he wouldn't allow her son to perish.

Madara places his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Well, as Tsunade said, they do have exceptional genes." The bastard was still entirely too smug though.

It was irritating, but Sasuke logically knew he shouldn't begrudge the emperor that much. It was only natural to be proud of your children, especially when they were hitting milestones they shouldn't have for years and years in advance.

"Yes, they do." Hinata smiles at him.

Gods and Goddesses, Sasuke hated that she had just smiled at Madara. He shouldn't be jealous over them sharing parental pride though.

As if sensing his thoughts, the bluenette shoots him a nearly identical smile. She was getting far too good at that sort of thing. The fact that Hinata was beginning to understand what went on in either of their heads was disturbing. She shouldn't have to be touched by that sort of darkness.

"They should probably both be put down for a nap." Tsunade sighs as she shakes her head. "They're alright, but the twins have had quite the exciting day and babies do need their rest."

That was true. Though Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the puts Eshima and Itachi were giving him. It was as if they actually understood what the medic was talking about.

"You're right." Madara kisses Hinata's forehead. "I trust that you and Sasuke will see to their safety while I handle discuss Orochimaru's failures for today."

Hinata frowns at that and Sasuke bites back a smirk. "Don't kill him." It was good to see that the other Uchiha had upset her in some way, even if it was over someone like Orochimaru. "He's helped us a great deal through all this and it was an honest mistake. They're alright. How was he supposed to know that they were capable of Flickering?"

That was a fair point in the Sannin's defense. Their children had just defied the standards of childhood development in every conceivable way.

"I won't kill him." Madara rolls his eyes. "I should, but he still possesses useful knowledge. I can't let this go unaddressed though. I think a little Genjutsu is in order is all."

Had Madara actually modified his behavior for Hinata? It was possible. Then again, Sasuke knew firsthand that Genjutsu could be just as bad, if not worse than Ninjutsu and Taijutsu.

It all depended on the skill level of the user. That and their creativity. His older brother had been horrifically creative and it wouldn't surprise Sasuke to see that Madara was the same way in this regard.

"Very well." Hinata sighs as she scoops Itachi into her arms and Sasuke takes Eshima. "We'll go and put them to bed for the night, but it seems as if we have much to discuss when you get back. If they're already capable of that Jutsu, we have to assume they may have developed other talents early."

Madara nods at that as he heads off. He had heard her and agreed with Hinata, but the need for vengeance was likely already driving him half mad. Sasuke knew this because he was also furious at Orochimaru for his mistake.

"Let's get them to bed." Sasuke sighs as he takes Hinata's hand once Madara was out of sight. "That discussion won't be a pleasant one."

He didn't know how, but Sasuke was sure that Madara would use this as an excuse to get close to Hinata again. Why? Well, because that was the sort of thing he would do and Madara was nothing, if not equally as strategic as Sasuke was.

"Probably not." Hinata smiles at Sasuke. "He does care for them though. Just as I know you do."

That was true. "Even demons are capable of loving their children, Hinata." Sasuke leads her off. "Though I will admit that is a point in his favor."


	26. Chapter 26

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks and gracias for the reviews. I really appreciate them and all the suggestions that my readers have given me, even when I can't incorporate them into the story for one reason or another. Oh and while I can't promise this, I am hoping to update this story once or more a week from here on out. That or at least once every two weeks. So fingers crossed on that. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 26

A few days later, Sasuke looks at Hinata as though she had lost her mind. Most likely because that's exactly what had happened.

"You can't be serious." He blinks at her.

She didn't actually believe that would work. This was Madara. There was no reasoning with a man like him. Sasuke should know. The two of them were far more alike than different.

Hinata sighs as she looks at him with apologetic eyes. "We've tried to kill him time and time again." That was true. "We've been unsuccessful and even if we did manage to kill him, what sort of future do you think the twins would have after his downfall?"

He frowns at that. Sasuke hadn't honestly thought that far ahead. Being either the daughter of or related to the Emperor was dangerous when he was alive, but perhaps even more so when he was dead.

"You're afraid that the people would fear them." He pauses. "That they'd take after Madara and that our children could be seen as a threat to whatever order takes shape after his demise."

It'd most likely be the one before the war. Sasuke doubted that things would change all that much. Idealists were often shoved to the side when the power players made their desperate bid for control.

People in general hated chaos. They wouldn't just sit idly by while things like justice and fairness were debated. Starting anew was a seductive idea in theory, but in practice most people would seek out the comfort of familiarity when push came to shove.

Hinata nods at him. "You can't tell me that it isn't a valid fear." As much as it pained him to admit it, his wife was right about that.

"That's true." In some respects, it almost didn't matter whether Itachi and Eshima had been fathered by him or Madara…their twins were both in danger because of who their father was. "He's never going to agree to your proposal and you know it."

It was wishful thinking. Sweet and naïve. Privately, Sasuke was impressed she was still capable of such things after all this time, but he knew it was doomed to failure at the start.

"You're right." Hinata bites her lower lip. "He'd normally never abdicate, but this isn't a normal situation. Madara knows full well that he could take back control almost whenever he wanted and it would be for the safety of the twins."

Well, her plan did have that going for her. Whatever else Sasuke might think of Madara, it was obvious that he did care for the children. Both of them.

That fact had surprised him greatly. Sasuke was worried that Madara's newly discovered parental instincts wouldn't apply to Itachi, but apparently they did. That or he just saw Itachi as more of an extension of Hinata than Sasuke. Who could really say?

"Maybe." Sasuke shakes his head. "There's also the chance that he could fly into a rage at the suggestion. He's already got heirs."

There wasn't really a need for them anymore. While he might prefer to keep Hinata around for obvious reasons, Sasuke knew that to some degree he was considered expandable.

Sure, Madara might have liked the additional 'help' to restore their Clan. Though he would have also liked to see Sasuke did. The younger Uchiha man knew that much for a fact.

"I figured I'd throw in a Fire Dance and see where that gets me." Hinata's face burns crimson. "We could tell him that things would go back to as they were before the attempt…"

If he hadn't been gaping before, Sasuke definitely was now. "That might do it." Sasuke might not be happy about the prospect of Madara being so intimately involved in their marriage, but he'd overlook it.

Assuming the beast could be tamed again and Hinata didn't mind, Sasuke would find a way to do so. That and no Uchiha in their right mind was going to resist the Fire Dance. Hell, no man in their right mind would.

"I'll have Kakashi tell Madara that we wish to speak with him." Hinata nods at Sasuke. "The sooner we do this, the better. I wouldn't be smart to give us too much time to second guess ourselves."

She had a point there as well. "Kakashi it is then." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "He's one of the few that would dare to enter Madara's private quarters without an invitation and the man does love to meddle."

* * *

A few minutes later, Madara shakes his head as he goes about the intricate task of somewhat taming his mane of hair. It something the spent an inordinate amount of time on, but there was a difference between regal indifference and just letting it go to hell. The latter of which made his head resemble that of a porcupine.

"Well, at least he was suitably punished." Madara rolls his eyes at the very thought of Orochimaru.

True the man had no real way to know that the twins would be THAT gifted, but still. The idiot had almost caused the twins' deaths. It didn't matter that it had been unintentional.

His blood still boils at the mere thought of it as he brushes his hair yet again. "I never thought he'd be so careless." Orochimaru had always struck him as, if nothing else…aware of his surroundings and intelligent.

That's when there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He recognizes it immediately as belonging to Kakashi. The man had a very distinctive knock.

"Emperor Madara." The other man nods as he walks into the room. "It seems that the Empress and Sasuke have requested to speak to you this evening."

That was unusual to say the least. These days Hinata and Sasuke largely avoided him. If they saw him, Hinata was polite and Sasuke was passive-aggressive without crossing the line.

He was quite certain his descendant still wished to kill him. The thought made him smirk. He had to admire the boy's spirit, but Sasuke was truly mad if he believed himself capable of killing him.

"Very well." He nods at Kakashi. "Send them in when they're ready to see me." This should prove delightfully entertaining, if nothing else.

Kakashi bows and nods. "Of course." The man didn't need to be told twice as he Flickers off.

Well, if nothing else, the man could be efficient when he wanted to be. If memory served, the silver haired ninja had even been Sasuke's instructor. He had done well with that task as far as ensuring his descendant was properly trained in combat.

If only the other man hadn't been so lax in teaching Sasuke to respect his betters, then Madara would truly have no real complaints about the CopyCat Ninja's teaching methods…

* * *

It didn't take Kakashi long to tell them Madara had agreed to receive them. Something that both relieves and worries Hinata.

"Sasuke, please go along with it." She dares herself to look at her other husband as they draw ever nearer to Madara's room.

He looks at her and sighs. "Your plan is currently the best we've got." For a second though, his smile grows more sly. "Besides, I'm just as vulnerable to the Fire Dance as the next man."

Hinata laughs softly at that as they come to Madara's door and she kncks on it. It reminded her of a time that seemed like a lifetime ago. Before they had attempted to kill Madara and they all lived together.

For the most part, she had been deliriously happy with them. Of course, there was always the guilt that came with enjoying their companionship that flickered in the back of her mind or the fear that one day, either of them could snap. Still, they had been happy together. Could they ever truly go back to such a time though?

"You're looking beautiful as always." Madara rises to greet her as he sets down what looks suspiciously like a hairbrush. "Though I have to admit that I am curious as to what you wished to discuss."

So that's how it was going to be then. Madara would try to bait Sasuke by ignoring his presence. As much as Hinata was loathed to admit it, such a tactic would likely prove effective if she didn't negate the situation quickly.

"Thank you." Hinata sighs as she looks at him and back at Sasuke. "You're both wonderful fathers, but I have serious concerns for the safety of the twins in the long-term. You rule well, Madara." She bites her lower lip. "Though people do remember how you came to power."

The emperor grimaces at that. Good. Her words had struck a nerve. The twins might somehow end up saving the world before they were even out diapers. Amazing.

"This is one area where Sasuke and I are in agreement." Madara's eyes narrow. "We would kill anyone who threatened either of your children. At the very least, you must know that, Hinata."

The bluenette reaches for Madara and shocks even herself by caressing his cheek. "I know that, but I also know that neither of you can be with both of them every hour of every day." Though it was probably a wise decision, Hinata muses. She did need to be affectionate towards him for this plan to have any hope of survival.

Sasuke must have realized what she was doing because he cuts in. "If you were to allow things to go back to the way they were before, that would prove you are not a power hungry tyrant and do wonders to keep the twins safe." He frowns. "Sooner or later, they would pay the price for your ambition and I know you don't want that. Besides, they'll likely do what you say anyway because every single one of them knows what you're capable of when angry and you do have some loyal supporters."

Hinata could tell admitting that last part was painful for Sasuke. Madara had been precise in his efforts. There was no getting around the fact that his strategic planning had benefited entire castes of people who had been left behind in the old system.

"Reasonable enough." Madara's eyes narrow. "Though I have a hard time that even if I were to make such an offer they'd accept."

That was a good point. "We would talk to the Kages." Hinata smiles at Madara as she takes his hands into her own. "They still hold considerably sway over the Daimyos."

Maybe this could work. Could it really be possible to have both her children's fathers in her life and for the Five Great Nations to thrive as a free society at the same time? Well, Hinata supposed that she was about to find out.

"It would still leave a bitter taste in my mouth to hand over power to those who were too weak to keep it." Madara shrugs. "You can't deny that I have done far better than they ever have."

It was hard, if not impossible to refute him. "That's true, but it is it really worth the risk?" She caresses his cheek more. "For all practical purposes, they'd only rule as long as you allowed them and this would protect the children."

She almost sighs in relief when she feels Madara kiss the palm of her hand. Though Sasuke glaring daggers at Madara did somewhat ruin the moment, Hinata knew not to let it slide.

"I'll think on it." He nods at her. "More so for your sake and the twins than anything else."

She hears Sasuke scoff at that, but Hinata knew she could still keep this negotiation. "Good. There is one more thing that I'd like to discuss." So she summons some flames. "I would like for things to go back to the way they were before all this unpleasantness. The three of us were happy together once. Can't we be happy again?"

Sasuke likely thought she was out of her mind and Hinata knew that to a degree she was. Still, there was something exciting about feeling both of their eyes on her in such a way. If nothing else, the Fire Dance was still a woman's best friend when it came to dealing with unruly Uchiha men.


	27. Chapter 27

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm hoping to update this story at least once a week or more when possible. Oh and if you have anything in particular that you'd like to see, please do feel free to let me know. I can't promise that I will incorporate all suggestions and requests, but I do try my best. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This isn't the end of the story.

Chapter 27

Hinata shivers as she feels two pairs of hungry eyes on her. The bluenette was pretty sure that the increased temperature in the room wasn't entirely due to the flames.

"You do make several _**compelling**_ arguments." Madara smirks as he pulls her closer to him, seeming not at all afraid of being burned. "You have my attention." Maybe he really wasn't.

Hinata wasn't sure. It wouldn't entirely surprise her, if nature itself was too smart to attack her elder husband anymore.

Sasuke nods in agreement. "Yes, she does." That's when Hinata feels a soft series of kisses pressed against the back of her neck. "Besides, if our wife wishes for things to go back to the way they were before, who are we to disagree? You can't tell me that you haven't missed just as much as I have."

Her other husband was certainly laying it on thick. The only question was really whether or not Madara would go with it.

"I'm many things, but a liar is not one of them." Madara shakes his head as caresses Hinata's cheek. "I would be lying, if I denied that I have missed the comfort that our wife's touch can provide."

It was strange and sweet to watch him be romantic. That and Sasuke's kisses were already working there magic. Speaking of which, she should probably have the Fire Dance run its course.

"Good. I've missed you both." Hinata kisses Madara. "Horribly." Though she knew well enough that she needed to be extra affectionate towards Madara tonight or he might balk at the plan.

That thought didn't disturb her nearly as much as it should have. He'd done so many horrible things, but he was so kind to their twins and then, there was Sasuke. Who had somehow cast himself in the role of her protector and confidant. Something that what seemed like several lifetimes ago, Hinata had imagined would be Naruto's job.

She feels Sasuke's lips curve into a smirk on the back of her neck at that. He wasn't the only one though. Madara was also smirking.

"I'm glad." Madara glances at Sasuke. "It's been far too long since we were last together, we'll have to take certain considerations."

Oh boy. It was definitely time to activate the Fire Dance or else this would get out of hand. Sasuke wouldn't tolerate that insinuation.

"I'm not nearly as fragile as you think." Hinata pushes Madara onto the bed and straddles his waist. "If I gave birth to twins, I think I can handle whatever affection the two of you see fit to bestow upon me."

His concerns weren't entirely without merit though. So Hinata does what any intelligent woman would do in her position. She makes a shadow clone.

"That is very good to know." Madara captures her lips with his own. "I do love the way you think, Wife."

That should make Madara feel suitably smug. He could get the real her at least initially and Sasuke wouldn't go ignored. Besides, Hinata was sure that it would be a long night and she'd make certain neither of them ended up feeling neglected.

 **Warning Lemon**

Sasuke watches as the flames dance around both Hinatas. One Hinata was more than enough to captivate either of them, but this time she had outdone herself. There were now two of hers.

He couldn't even be that irritated about getting the clone. He knew what she was doing and the fact the sensual blaze was burning off her kimono and lingerie quickly was more than enough to make up for that fact.

"Beautiful." He pulls the now nearly naked clone into his arms and kisses her. "Both of you." Somehow managing to convey his feelings between heated kisses.

Gods and Goddesses it felt good to kiss her again and judging by the way Madara was devouring the real Hinata's mouth, he felt the same. It was in this regard, they were more alike than different.

"I should make a decree that forbids you from wearing clothing while you're in my chambers." Madara chuckles as he caresses the now naked woman on his bed. "I'll keep you warm enough that you won't have to worry about such trivial matters."

The Fire Dance hadn't lasted long, but he saw no reason to complain when presented with such a lovely view. Her breasts were just as soft and warm as he remembered them, Madara thinks to himself as he takes one of those rosebuds into his mouth and begins sucking.

"Ah!" Hinata arches at the touch. "I'll c-consider it."

The little minx's hands weren't idle though. She was rapidly making short work of his clothing. Then again, the same could be said for her clone and Sasuke.

The last part was vexing to say the least. His foolish descendant was enjoying himself entirely too much for Madara's likely, but he couldn't complain about the sight of two Hinatas or the feeling of her hand as it brushes against his ever growing arousal.

Hinata blushes as she strokes Madara and her clone strips Sasuke. It hadn't taken much encouragement to get either of them aroused. She could feel Madara's desire in her hand and Sasuke's within her clone's.

"Missed you both so much." The clone whispers as she leaves a trail of kisses along Sasuke's jaw and neck.

The other Uchiha didn't waste any time. He was soon squeezing her backside and snaking his hand between her thighs. A fact that causes both Hinata's to cry out in delight. Her clone's pleasure was hers and vice versa after all.

Just the heat of both their gazes was enough to make her wet. That combined with the feeling of Madara's mouth around her sensitive breasts and Sasuke's gentle administrations was enough to leave her gasping for breath.

"I missed you too." Sasuke cups his wife's breasts.

Well, the clone's breasts, but he wasn't going to quibble as he nipples playfully at her nipples for a moment before leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach. Eventually, he was sitting on his knees and between her parted thighs.

He would be damned, if Madara came off as the better lover. Clone or not, he had his pride. With that in mind, he begins licking her.

"S-Sasuke!" She screams in delight.

Such a beautiful sound really. The fact that she was already so soaked with desire for him was even nicer though.

Madara shakes his head at that. The boy did like to cheat, but he could and would do him one better. He smiles as he nudges the sweet woman in his arms around until her womanhood was centered above his head and his arousal by her lips.

"Oh." The mother of two blushes deeply as she begins to lightly suck in response.

The fact she could still blush was most amusing. She was no longer the complete innocent she had once been when she first came into his arms. Though he certainly wasn't upset about that. There was something to be said for experience.

"Fuck!" Like how good those wicked lips of hers felt wrapped around his cock as she bobbed her head up and down. "Perfection."

A perfection that he was only too eager to return as he begins lapping at her core. The way she would arch and writhe against him was intoxicating as were her sweet mews of pleasure.

It was almost too much and yet, not enough at the same time. The feeling of both her husbands touching her so intimately and the scent of desire filling the room was almost overpowering, but in the best way possible.

She bucks against Sasuke's and Madara's mouth. Her and her clone were of the same mind in this matter. The only difference was now her clone was stroking Sasuke whereas she was busy with her mouth.

"Nhh!" She squirms wildly.

They were both beautiful. Madara radiated a primal sexuality and Sasuke was ever the embodiment of a more beautiful form of masculinity. Whether it was Madara's long and wild hair or Sasuke's bedroom eyes, it was hard not to be stunned by the gorgeous canvases they presented.

"Sasuke, Madara, I'm going to cum!" It was hard to tell whether she or her clone said that first.

Perhaps it didn't matter. They both let go at the same time. It was a splendid surrender though. Hinata could swear they both saw stars.

Fortunately, Madara pulls away from her, ever the epitome of grace and Sasuke responds similarly. Albeit in his own unique way.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke smiles at his wife as he stands up.

Seeing her nod shyly while trying to catch her breath, he takes that as the signal he'd been waiting for. So he pushes her against the wall and coaxes the beauty to wrap her legs around him.

"Good." He kisses her heatedly. "Because I don't think that I could have waited much longer."

He wanted to be more patient. It had been so long since they were last together and Madara was going to be an animal, but he was only human. How was he supposed to resist the urge to bury himself inside her?

The answer was it was impossible to resist and he didn't want to. Judging by the way his wife gripped him so wonderfully as he slid inside her, Hinata's clone felt the same way.

"Me neither." She pants desperately in his ear while rolling her hips encouragingly.

Hot, wet, and tight. So perfect. They fit together as if by some sort of cosmic design.

Madara hears Hinata moan as Sasuke begins ravishing her clone against the wall and shakes her head. "It wouldn't be fitting to have you ignored in favor of your clone." He chuckles and nudges her until she was laying flat on her back.

He didn't want his wife to be looking at another man as he took her. Not this time. Perhaps things would go back to the way they were before, but right now he didn't trust Sasuke.

His distrust of his descendant was overshadowed by this maddening lust for his wife however. It had been far too long since they were last together.

"No, it wouldn't." She arches against Madara until their bodies were flushed together. "Take me."

He didn't need to be told twice. Madara throws her legs over both sides of her shoulders and claims her once again.

He had always liked this angle. It makes it possible to feel every inch of his wife's body sensually caressing his desire for her and impossible for even the sturdiest of beds to survive their more intimate encounters.

"Madara!" She writhes in response.

The way her midnight blue hair was thrown everywhere and her cheeks were flushed rosy red were glorious. So were those ample breasts of hers, heaving so nicely for him. Her body glistened with perspiration, but that only made her more desirable as she writhes against those sheets and tries to keep up with him. Yes, this was the natural order of things as far as he was concerned.

Hinata was being driven insane. She could feel, taste, see, and hear their desire for her. Hell, she could even smell it as the scent of it lingers heavily in the air.

"Don't stop!" That was her and her clone's manta at the moment.

The way Sasuke took her against he wall and Madara took her against the bed was nothing short of glorious. Somehow the two had synced up their passion. When one hit that spot that made her see stars, the other was sure to follow in an almost simultaneous fashion.

They were both more than eager to comply with her request though. She had never felt so wanton before, but it was hard to care much. Not when the pleasure was threatening to overwhelm her sanity and eventually, it finally did when they all found surrendered to pure bliss.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

By the time morning came, Hinata knew that that all parties had been more than satisfied with their time together. Whether that was with her or her clone.

"They look so innocent now." Hinata smiles as she watches them sleep.

This would have been the perfect time to end it. Madara could have died peacefully, but he had agreed to try for peace. Hinata could only pray that he would stick to it.

She kisses both their cheeks and plays with their hair. "I have no idea how it happened, but I love you both." She bites her lower lip at the thought.

What kind of woman did that make her? Probably a wanton one. It wasn't being unfaithful since she was married to both of them, but it was at best unconventional to love them both.

Madara terrified and excited her in equal measure. So did Sasuke for different reasons. Had Madara not taken over the world, would he have ever so much as have spared a glance in her direction?

"We love you too." Madara's eyes open as he watches her with a smug satisfaction that only could. "Now, get some rest. I'll have my schedule pushed back until tomorrow. You'll need your sleep for later tonight."

That's when Sasuke's eyes also flutter open and he glowers at Madara. "You should have at least asked her opinion on the matter before deciding something like that." It was strange, but Sasuke had definitely fallen into the role of protector. Madara was a wonderfully wicked rake though.

Maybe it didn't matter what brought them together. Just that they were together. There was still a long way to go and Hinata wasn't entirely sure if Madara would still be a 'good Madara' tomorrow, but at least there was a chance that he could change.

That and no matter when Sasuke's feelings for her had developed, at least they seemed sincere. The three of them had children together. That certainly meant something.

"Very well." Madara looks at Hinata. "Would it upset you, if I were to reschedule a bunch of extremely dull meetings in favor of having you spend more time in my arms."

Oh boy. These two were going to be a handful. They were so ridiculously competitive.

"It wouldn't upset me at all." She smiles at Madara first and then at Sasuke. "As long as the three of us are together."


	28. Chapter 28

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm not entirely certain how fast I will update this story, but I'm hoping for about once a week. We'll see what happens though. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter features a slight time skip. A few months have passed since the reconciliation.

Chapter 28

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Naruto looks at him with anxious eyes.

That was the question on everyone's mind. So far, everything seemed to be going beautifully. Well, as beautifully as it was possible for things to go given the situation.

Sasuke crosses his arms as he resists the impulse to pace. "I think so." Barely. Today was the day that the announcement would be made. A lot of work had been going on behind the scenes for months and now, it was time to tell the world what their fate would be as far as governance went.

"Daddy!" Itachi scurries over to him.

Well, as much as a one year old could scurry. It was rather impressive how well the toddler could get around all things considered.

Sasuke smiles as he scoops him up. "Itachi. Where's your sister?" It was hard and heartwarming, every time he said his son's name. Even more so when Sasuke looks at those markings on the little one's face. He looked so much like his uncle with them that it was almost eerie.

"Don't worry." Gaara shakes his head as he walks into the room with Mei at his side. "We're not going to let anything happen to either of them. None of us want to die today."

The red head made a baby carrier of sorts out of sand and Eshima was resting comfortably inside it. How that worked, Sasuke didn't know. Still he sighs in relief at seeing the raven haired baby's giggling face. Well, mostly raven haired. She had midnight blue bangs.

"That's right." Mei giggles as she smiles at him. "The others will be along shortly. Madara is currently working on the final preparations for everything." Right. For the grand ceremony.

The idea did irritate him that this entire thing would make Madara look as though he had to some degree voluntarily given up power. It might make him look like a benevolent figure, but Sasuke knew better than to argue.

It didn't matter that the tyrant's public image would get a boost. Only that this would help to keep their children safe and restore freedom to their world.

"That makes sense." Sasuke frowns. "I just hope that Naruto doesn't do something stupid."

Tsunade glides in and quirks an eyebrow. "Have you met Naruto?" She smiles with a certain fondness in her eyes. "That is something of his trademark, but he knows this is for the best. Peace without any bloodshed."

"Yes, it sounds like a marvelous idea in theory." It was now Orochimaru's turn to join them. "Let's see about the reality of it."

Onoki scowls at him. He wasn't the only one though. The kages had all begrudgingly accepted Orochimaru's help recently, but that didn't mean that they trusted him. In that respect, Sasuke supposes that he was in the same boat with the male Sannin.

"Sandy!" Eshima giggles.

Sasuke snorts at that. His daughter was calling Gaara, 'Sandy.' He wasn't sure how to the red head would take that, but they had more pressing concerns to worry about.

"The strategy is sound." Shikamaru frowns. "I can't say that I feel that our chances of success are one hundred percent, but we've tried to take him out before and it hasn't worked."

He couldn't argue there. The bastard was still breathing and as much as it hurt Sasuke to admit it, somehow Madara had wormed his way into Hinata's heart. Right alongside him.

Hinata might kill Madara for 'The Greater Good,' but it was now glaringly apparent that she didn't want to. She was anxious, but happy with her current role in life and where she slept. Right between him and Madara every night. Her presence made Madara's bearable…

"That's true." The Raikage groans and shakes his head. "I don't like it. I don't trust him, but this is our best chance to ensure things go back to the way they were before."

It was selfish, but Sasuke couldn't entirely agree with him. In this new world, he had Hinata and the twins. Madara had also again as much as it killed him to admit it, done a better job at administration than the Daimyos ever had.

The Kages had been trying to deal with things with one hands behind their back. The Daimyos had hampered things as far as Sasuke was concerned. How accurate his interpretation was, he couldn't really say. He'd never cared much for politics, but he got the general idea.

"So do you still want to be Hokage?" Naruto laughs at Sasuke.

"Hell no." It had been a whim to honor Itachi and to protect people from experiencing what his brother had. "I'd settle for the world not plunging into war again."

He didn't mind fighting. It was what Sasuke was best at, but the twins shouldn't be caught up in that ugliness. After all, Madara's father had five sons and only one of them had survived to old age. He couldn't imagine a similar fate for Itachi and Eshima.

"We're working on it." Tsunade nods at him.

Yes, that was true. Sasuke could only hope that it would be enough.

* * *

Hinata shakes her head as she looks at herself in the mirror once more. Her kimono was a grand. It was made of grand crimson red silk and had a golden lion spiraling down it.

"You look beautiful." Hiashi smiles at her. "It's time to ensure the peace is kept."

She nods at him. Would the plan work? Hinata honestly couldn't say. It was their best chance though.

"Do you think that he'll keep his word?" She tilts her head at her father.

Perhaps there were stars in her eyes. Madara could be so loving towards her and the twins, but he was still one of the most fearsome ninjas to have ever lived.

The same could be said for Sasuke, though Hinata doubted he had ever really wanted to take over the entire world. The Leaf Village for awhile, but not the entire world. Great. Now she was just splitting hairs.

Hiashi smiles as he takes her hand in his own and begins leading her off. "I know that in his own way, he does love you." There was a sadness in his smile though. "Being married to two men at once was never something that I planned for you." That was a fair point. "This is particularly the case because you're married to two Uchihas and not even just the 'standard' Uchihas, if there were ever such a thing. You went and married Madara and Sasuke and yet, despite everything I think in their own ways, they do sincerely love you."

That was sweet of him to say. Maybe it would be enough to give Hinata the courage she needed to get through this day.

"Thank you, Father." She smiles at him as the two of them walk off in search of her husbands. "I appreciate that. More than you'll ever know."

Where would she have been without her Clan in this situation? They obviously weren't happy about her marriage, but none of them had actively protested it. They knew that it was necessary to survival.

Hinata could only wonder what they would say, if they knew how she felt about the twins' fathers. She doubted they would have been as pleased, but it wasn't as if there was anything that any of them could actually do that.

"You're welcome." He smiles as they turn a corner. "That and if nothing else, they do sire splendid grandchildren for me." Well, that was one way to look on the bright side.

* * *

A few hours later, Madara had to admit that he was pleased. There were so many people in attendance that the event had to be held in the courtyard. Otherwise, there simply wouldn't have been enough room.

"I want you to conduct yourself properly, Sasuke." He glances at his clansman. "This is an important day."

It was probably a good thing that Hinata and the twins were standing between them as they made their procession forward. Otherwise, Madara was quite certain that he and Sasuke probably would have attacked each other and that just wouldn't have looked good.

"I was about to say the same to you." The younger Uchiha seethes.

He was an excellent seether. It was good to know, if nothing else the Uchiha genes were strong. That and of course, the twins looked positively endearing as they toddle forward.

The fact they could walk this well at one did please him. Hell, they could even Flicker on occasion. They were prodigies, of course. As he knew they would be. The Hyuga and Uchiha bloodlines really should have been mixed before.

"The music and crowd is so loud." Hinata looks at them.

The woman was attempting to distract them, he muses. Though Madara wouldn't argue with her. They did have to get through this day in one piece and the family had just made their way across the red carpet and towards the podium.

"Yes, it is." He nods in agreement. "It has to be. This is a historic day, after all." Giving up power even ceremonially wasn't something he'd ever envisioned himself doing. Then again, the Fire Dance was quite the powerful Jutsu and Hinata knew how to employ it exceptionally well.

The music was lively battle songs, alternating with songs of peace. Classical and war music intertwine around them in a beautiful symphony.

The splendor didn't end there though. Everyone was dressed in their best and Madara had never seen so many delicious foods displayed in one place before. Not even on the night of their wedding.

"Yes, historic." Sasuke nods curtly as they make their way over to the Kages and Daimyos.

They had all assembled. For this to work, everyone had to be in agreement or at least pretend to be. Fortunately, that was something Madara was very good at. The art of deception.

"Welcome." Madara nods at the enormous crowds. "This will be a day that you will all tell your grandchildren about. The fact that you are here at all, should serve as a badge of honor. For your presence honors both the past and heralds the beginning of a brighter future."

Everyone was watching him. Just the way he preferred things really.

"The Kages and Daimyos have been in discussions with my court for some time now." He gestures towards them. "After giving this matter a great deal of thought and the counsel of my wife, I've decided to reestablish the former order of things." His eyes flash. "Though do take heed. Should they prove themselves as inept as some of them were before, I will restore order. Things have improved greatly since I took over. I believe the fact that everyone has a full belly now when that wasn't the case during their leadership is proof of that."

Everyone was now staring. Complete silence. Hmm. That hadn't been the reaction that Madara had expected, but Gaara steps in to elaborate.

"What he is saying is true." He nods at them. "While it may be difficult to believe, none of us were coerced into this. Madara is powerful enough to keep the Five Great Nations united on his own, but he is not immortal and thus that is why we have come to this agreement."

Hmm. Ever the diplomatic. Both reinforcing the notion of Madara's strength and offering a boon to those who didn't support him. His lover must have been giving the Kazekage political lessons in addition to 'dancing lessons.'

"Exactly." Tsunade nods. "Let there be no more ill will." She subtly elbows the Raikage and Onoki who both nod in agreement.

Madara was hopeful that the crowd didn't see that. Either they hadn't noticed or they hadn't cared.

"This will bring about a brighter future for all our children." Sasuke smiles at the twin. "We've seen enough bloodshed, for their sakes' let it end now."

He could put on quite the good show. Madara knew the truth. If given the opportunity, Sasuke would attempt to gut him like a fish. The only reason he didn't is because the brat knew Hinata loved the both of them. Still, it was unexpectedly wise of Sasuke to pretend otherwise. Well, at least in public.


	29. Chapter 29

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. If you have anything you would like to see in this story, please let me know. I'm not certain how quickly or slowly this story will be updated, but I'm cautiously guessing around once a week. It could be a bit more or a bit less.

 **Chapter Notation:** This a 'Sasuke Chapter.' Madara fans will get their turn in the next chapter. Happy reading.

Chapter 29

A few days had passed since the announcement. Though Hinata would be lying, if she said she felt completely at ease about the situation, she almost felt as though she could breathe again.

"Sasuke, where is Madara?" Hinata strides into their room. "I know the twins are with father."

Sasuke eyes her with something akin to uncertainty as he offers her some expensive looking champagne. "He's currently in negotiations with the Kages and Daimyos." It would have been rare before the war, but now it was a luxury that was only slowly becoming more and more available to the civilian population.

In the aftermath of the fight, it had been hard to pick up the pieces of what was left and start over. Quite simply, it had been a question of priorities. Luxury champagne just wasn't at the top of anyone's list and thus had gotten shoved to the side.

"That makes sense." Hinata sighs as she takes the drink and smiles. "Thank you, but we both know those aren't really negotiations."

Sasuke snorts at that. He was thinking the same thing that she was and Hinata knew it. Madara didn't negotiate. He merely decided whether or not your requests were executable offenses.

"Yes, we do." Sasuke nods at her as he sits on the bed and gestures for her to join him.

Hinata does so and it was at that moment, that she realizes something was different about the bed. There were red rose petals scattered on them and they were in the shape of a heart.

She bites her lower lip at that. "Sasuke?" It was a sweet gesture and normally, almost any wife would have been thrilled by it. Though mostly she was worried for his safety.

"We've spoken about it." Sasuke caresses his cheek. "He's not entirely happy about it, but in his words…it's your choice whether you wish to be with us only when the three of us are together or also when it's only two of us." He snorts a bit. "The possessive bastard probably mostly agreed because he assumed you'd also respond to his private advances, but he agreed."

Hinata blinks as she tries to digest that. She could be with either of them alone if she wanted and in theory, the bluenette wouldn't have to worry about any jealous rages.

His touch was gentle and his gaze was loving, but cautious. "I'd say that I'm a bit upset that you two decided that was an option without including me in the conversation, but I'm more grateful that I was left out of it." She bites her lower lip once again. It was now her new habit. "I probably would have fainted." She wouldn't have been able to find the words. "If we take advantage of that offer, it wouldn't be a good idea to throw such a thing in his face and I wouldn't do such a thing to you either."

Stating the nature of their relationship to either of them would have been cruel. Not only that, but they were almost inhumanly competitive. She'd never be able to keep up with the two of them, if they didn't kill each other in a fit of jealous rage.

"I wasn't going to." Sasuke shakes his head. "I just wanted you to know that for me, I'm no longer married to you for the sake of survival." He kisses her forehead. "I'm married to you because I love you. I didn't really see you at the Academy, but I see you now."

She smiles at that and kisses him. It was impossible not to when he said words like that.

"I feel the same way." The words were so simple, but to Hinata they meant everything.

With one sentence, the former empress knew that she had just summed up their entire relationship. It was a profound feeling and so was the sensation of his kiss.

Slow at first and gentle. Almost as if Sasuke thought he was going to frighten her, but that quickly changes when she pulls him on top of her.

"Good." Sasuke smiles as he looks at her with a pair of mismatched, but beautiful eyes. "I was a little worried that wasn't the case."

Hinata wasn't sure why, but she laughs as she flips him. "Well, in that case, allow me to reassure you with the Fire Dance."

Sasuke and Madara had always loved that trick and Hinata was getting better at it. Though it was a damn good thing she was a former empress at this rate. Otherwise her wardrobe wouldn't have been able to keep pace with their resumed intimacy.

Sasuke smirks up at her as he trails his hand from her chin down the valley of her breasts. "Only a complete fool would say no to that." She blushes at the action, but Hinata summons the flames all the same.

 **Warning Lemon**

Sasuke stares in awe as the flames envelope his wife's curvaceous form. There was something rather hypnotic about the way that they would burn away the expensive fabric and reveal the creamy white skin underneath.

"I want to try something new." She captures his lips with her own as Sasuke's hands start to roam.

Only her lingerie was visible now, but he liked the red lace. A lot. The way it hugged her bosom was nothing short of exquisite and damn it, that probably made him a deviant. Though he couldn't bring himself to care all that much.

Sasuke smiles as he returns the kiss. "We can try whatever you want." As if he was going to deny her anything when the fire was now working its magic. Her bra the first to go, much to his delight. Now that was a beautiful sight.

He caresses her breasts and takes one nipple into his mouth. Marveling in the way she arches against him and moans his name.

The Fire Dance was magical, Hinata decides. Already she could feel Sasuke's hot mouth wrapped around her breast and it felt so good that a wave of hot lust was already cascading down the entire length of her body.

"Sasuke!" She squirms as she tries to focus enough to banish the flames.

It was hard, but she manages to put them out just as Sasuke's hands went everywhere all at once. Over her breasts, her back, her backside, and now one was sneaking between her thighs. Sasuke was nothing, if not efficient.

"I like it when you say my name that way." He tugs on her breast teasingly with his teeth. "Like I'm the only one you see." Before toying with her clit by brushing his thumb against it.

She moans. It was probably wrong, but there was something exciting about how possessive he could be. "I like it when you touch me." If he kept it up though, she'd never be able to set out on her current quest. "I'll let you do that more later, but for now I want to touch you." She places a soft kiss to his ear.

Sasuke sighs in pleasure. Confusion dances in his eyes, but he nods.

Good. She smiles as she reaches into the nightstand and pulls something out. Chakra cuffs.

"It's always the quiet ones." Sasuke smirks. "I suppose I can't really complain about a naked goddess wanting to have her wicked way with me though."

It was shocking, but he holds out his hands quite willingly for Hinata to cuff him. "Sometimes." She smiles at the unexpected display of complete trust as she kisses him again and grabs a kunai.

It was easy enough to slice off his clothes. Sasuke doesn't flinch. That alone was almost as erotic as the feeling of his skin against his own when Hinata finishes undressing them.

"All the time with you." He smiles at her. "So what did you want to try?"

"I wanted to touch you." Hinata glides her hands over his muscular chest. "All over."

Sasuke shivers at her words and the feeling of her soft hands against his flesh. He certainly wasn't going to argue with that.

The way she was straddling him was nothing short of primal and the evidence of his growing arousal would have been impossible to ignore. Cuffs or not, he finds himself brushing it against her core.

"I want you to touch me too." He kisses her possessively. "Everywhere and then I want you to uncuff me and I want to bend you over this bed." He wanted to hear her scream his name to the Heavens.

Hinata returns his kiss and giggles as before placing several heated kisses along his neck. "That may be negotiable later." They felt too good to protest her newfound sassiness as her hands drift lower and lower.

"Good." He growls in approval.

Perfect. It took only a few seconds for one of her hands to wrap around his now fully erect arousal. A fact that had him groaning faster than Sasuke ever cared to admit as he bucks against her hand.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at his response as she moves down and takes him onto her mouth. There was something extremely hot about having Sasuke Uchiha tied up and completely at her mercy, especially since he was definitely enjoying it.

"Fuck!" Sasuke half snarls and half groans as she takes more of him into her mouth.

Bobbing her head up and down made it easier and Hinata keeps eye contact. His heated gaze felt hotter than any Amaterasu to her as Hinata laps at the sensitive flesh with her tongue.

"Not quite yet, but we will soon." Hinata blushes at her own boldness as she shyly rubs herself with her hand while continuing to tease him.

It never felt as good as when either of her lovers did it, but Sasuke's gaze was almost as fixated on her hand as her mouth now. It seemed her lover had a voyeuristic streak in him.

"Hinata, take the damn cuffs off. NOW!" The command in his voice made her blood heat, but Hinata shakes her head as she releases him from her mouth with a loud pop.

"Not yet." She moves up and kisses him. "Soon though. Now be a good Uchiha and make love to me." Hinata then smiles at her lover as she positions herself on top of him. "If you don't leave me wanting, I might consider letting you out of those cuffs."

That was a challenge and one that Sasuke certainly wasn't going to shy away from. He buries himself into as soon as those seductive words were uttered, causing them both to groan.

"I'll never leave you wanting." His hands might be bound, but Sasuke would never allow something as simple as chakra cuffs to keep him from with his wife. "Ever." So he kisses her as he indulges in the paradise that was being inside her.

Gone were their first shy and tentative touches. No longer was he worried about hurting her or much of anything at all. His goddess certainly seemed to have little trouble accommodating him as she rode him.

"Nor I you." Hinata returns his kiss with equal passion.

Their tongues were dancing with each other as their bodies did. They fit together perfectly. Sasuke slams into her, eager to feel more of her silky, heated embrace. She was so wet and he loved every second of being connected in this way. He was so close, but tries to hold himself back. He didn't want it to be over just yet.

"Good." He slams into her spot again and again. "I love you." Never before had three words meant everything to him, but it was true. He loved her with every fiber of his being.

Hinata moans as she feels her lover bury himself inside her again and again. "I love you too!" It was hard not to scream, so she didn't bother hiding them. The room was soundproof.

Besides, how could she resist the glorious picture he made underneath her. His eyes were focused only on her and his skin glistened with perspiration from their lovemaking. She could see every muscle move as he claimed her, despite the fact he was restrained. The bed was even having trouble keeping up.

Mostly though, she just wanted more. Every thrust makes her soar ever higher as the two of them match each other's pace.

"Sasuke!" She couldn't hold back much longer.

"This is only the beginning." A simple promise was enough to send her straight into euphoria as her husband joins her. "We have all day to enjoy each other."

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

One round sensual exploration led to another. By the time they were done, Hinata notices that the Sun was already beginning to set.

"You kept your promise." Hinata smiles at him. "I'm really glad that I let you out of those chakra cuffs."

The cuffs were designed to prevent someone from using their chakra. Regular handcuffs were unlikely to work on either of her husbands. So she had had to get creative.

He smirks at that. "Me too." If she wasn't so wonderfully exhausted, Hinata probably would have taken him up on the promise hidden in that smirk. As it was though, it would be a miracle if she managed to wake before noon tomorrow.

"It seems to be working so far." She rests her head on his shoulder. "Do you think it will stay that way?"

Sasuke's brows furrow at that and Hinata almost regrets asking the question. Everything was going so perfectly. Why did she have to ruin it by bringing reality back into their bedchambers.

"I think as long as you're willing to do the occasional Fire Dance, he'll be just as distracted by that as I am." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

Those two would never get along, Hinata sighs. They were far too much alike in some ways.

"Probably." She didn't know what to say.

She loved them both. Hinata knew that she shouldn't, but it was true. As much as Madara terrified her sometimes, she still couldn't imagine the world without him and the same was true for Sasuke.

"Get some sleep." He kisses her. "Madara will be back soon."

She returns it and idly muses it was a good thing they were already in their nightclothes. As much as she loved each of them, Hinata knew that their jealousy was a dangerous force. A fire that she didn't want to get burned by.

"I know." She decides to change the subject. "I wonder what our younger selves would have thought, if we told them any of this was going to happen."

Sasuke tilts his head at that question as if he was seriously considering it. "I wouldn't have believed it." That was fair. "I had no idea who Madara was, but the idea of that one person could conqueror the entire world and that we would both be married to the same woman would be unfathomable to me."

She couldn't blame him for that. Hinata never would have thought it either.

"Almost as unfathomable as the idea that I would end up married to you." Hinata smiles at him. "You seemed so unreachable at times." That and in what seemed like in another life entirely, she had once loved Naruto.

Sasuke shrugs at that. "I only had one thought on my mind and I was unreachable back then." He smirks at her. "Though I'm very glad that you can reach me now, especially when you do the Fire Dance."

"Me too." Hinata giggles.

She was also glad about that. Whoever had come up with that little move had been a genius.


	30. Chapter 30

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if there is anything that you would like to see in this story, please feel free to let me know. I may not always be able to incorporate it, but I'm always happy to consider requests. Oh and I'm hoping that I'll be able to update this story sometime next weekend, but that's just a guess. It could be updated sooner or later. Rest assured though, I have every intention of finishing this story. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** As promised, this is the Madara Chapter.

Chapter 30

"So this is where you've been all morning." Hinata giggles as she strides over to him. "I suppose it makes sense. That mane of yours would require quite a bit of care."

Madara looks up at his wife in amusement and surprise. This was unusual to say the least. Their reconciliation was still in the early stages and she had never truly made the attempt to reach out to him without her bodyguard at her side.

"Yes, I do highly recommend occasionally washing one's mane as you call it." He holds out his hand towards her. "Would you care to wash yours with me, My Love?

It probably wasn't healthy. Actually, Madara knew that it definitely wasn't. This woman had tried to assassinate him and yet, he still loved her. Doing so was foolish at best, but the Uchiha patriarch didn't believe in lying to himself either.

Hinata smiles as she takes his hand. "Yes, I would." Which was a bit of a mistake on her part as Madara seizes the wonderful opportunity that his dear wife had just presented him with.

He does so by pulling her into the baths with her. The bluenette was still fully clothed, but now she was soaking wet. A fact that he privately revels in because it allows his eyes to see every feminine curve her body possessed with ease.

"MADARA!" Hinata's shriek fills the room.

It was amazing how getting a ninja wet unexpectedly could make them forget about all their training. His wife had survived far worse than wet clothes, but her reaction didn't change because of that at all.

"You did say that you wished to join me." He smirks as he pulls the beautiful woman into his lap. "It is not my fault that you didn't specify when."

Hinata shakes her head at that and kisses him. "You win this argument on a technicality." That was fine with him.

Madara had never really cared how he won contests, only that he did. It was just something that separated him and his adorable wife. She was worried about things such as honor. He cared more about results.

"Yes, but as they say to the victor, go the spoils." He eagerly returns her kiss.

Despite everything, she still fits so perfectly in his lap that Madara couldn't help, but smile. Then again, she was a Hyuga. Now, that was a clan of perfectionists.

"Is that your way of asking for a Fire Dance?" Hinata looks up at him through those lovely long eyelashes of hers.

He adored them. That and her eyes. Her eyes were so expressive. Madara could swear that every single thought she had was vividly displayed within them.

"I would never turn down a Fire Dance." He chuckles as he caresses her cheek. "No man in his right mind would, but it would be difficult to pull that off considering that you're soaking wet."

Hinata surprises him by leaning into the touch. "Well, I can't really argue with that logic." Their reconciliation must have passed some critical milestone without his knowledge, but Madara couldn't for the life of him understand what that milestone might have been.

He smirks at that admission and unties the sash to her kimono. As always, it was an exceptional one. This was made of white silk and had pink orchids on it. The picture of innocence. Just like her. Well, most of the time.

 **Warning Lemon**

"Good. I'm glad." He pulls it off of her and pushes the slides until they were off her shoulders. "You're still the most beautiful woman that I've ever met." He had never thought himself foolish enough to be so enchanted by a woman or anyone before her, but it was true.

"You're very handsome." Hinata smiles at him as she places a soft kiss to his neck and slips out of her kimono.

Her lingerie was made of fragile lace. The blue fabric was clinging to her skin so tightly that it was a wonder it hadn't been washed off. Naturally, Madara just tears it off. It wasn't worth salvaging and he could always get her more later.

"I would say that it's not fair for me to be the only one naked, but you're already naked." Hinata laughs again as she takes his growing arousal into her hand and begins stroking him.

The results were immediate and make the bluenette blush. She could feel his desire, hot against her hand as her elder husband bucks into her touch.

"That would be accurate." Madara smirks as his one hand caresses her breasts and his other busies itself between her thighs.

Hinata gasps and moans. "T-That's not fighting fair." The bastard was already teasing her clit and the feeling of his large, calloused hands on her breasts was beyond erotic. Both of which were already making her lower half hum with desire. No longer could she blame the water for being wet.

Both her husbands were forces of nature. It was as if they were their respective elements brought to life. Madara was a blazing inferno and Sasuke lightning.

Nowhere was that more apparent than when they touched her. Hinata shivers the warmth of his wickedly wonderful hands touching her everywhere.

"I never claimed to fight fair." He chuckles as he takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks while his other hand pinches the second.

It was all she could do to arch against him. Hinata blushes as she realizes how wanton she was beyond. Her mind a bit embarrassed about it, but her body didn't seem to give a damn about such trivialities.

"You're so beautiful when you blush." He releases her breast in favor of capturing her lips in a heated kiss. All at once devouring, conquering, and seducing her with effortless ease. "I love how it extends all the way from your cheeks to those gorgeous breasts of yours."

Hinata finds herself moaning into the kiss as she allows him to do as he pleased. Though she wasn't idle. It was simple matter to continue teasing his own arousal and judging by those heated growls, she was doing something right.

Madara and Sasuke might be considered 'Gods' in the ninja world, but it never failed to amaze her how some things never changed when it came to men. One of them was where they liked to be touched.

"I love how you touch me." She blushes at her confession, after breaking the kiss.

He rubs her womanhood. "Good because I love touching you." Madara saw no reason not to state the obvious.

She had the evidence of his desire for her in the palm of her hand. Though it wouldn't stay that way for long. Not if he had anything to stay about it. For as wonderful as it felt to have her hands on him felt, it was nothing compared to the paradise of being inside her.

"Nhhh!" Hinata moans when he slides two fingers inside her.

Madara smirks. It never failed to send a wave of white hot lust rushing through his veins when he saw her like this. So desperate for his touch.

He couldn't resist teasing her for awhile longer. His hand delighting in the feeling of her soft skin underneath them as he caressed everything that he could get his other hands on. From the slender curve of her back, to the suppleness of her breasts, all the way to firm backside.

"Madara please!" Hinata whimpers in his ear.

The sound of which was music to his ears. He couldn't resist giving her exactly what she wanted.

"As my Empress wishes." He smirks while removing his fingers as Hinata boldly guides his arousal towards her entrance.

He never could have imagined that she would dare to do such a thing when he first 'proposed' to her, but there were times when the kitten could turn into quite the tigress. Madara figured that was his influence on her though.

Deciding that her mind and body were indeed ready, Madara pulls her even closer, if such a thing was possible and claims her once again.

"Ah!" She moans and nips his ear playfully as she wiggles her hips to encourage him.

For all the world, his wife appeared to be a sea nymph to Madara at the moment. The way the water droplets seemed to kiss her body and her soaking wet hair clung to her fair skin was positively enchanting. Ethereal and beautiful while the way her body grips his own made him feel anything, but ethereal.

"Perfect." He growls as he slams into her.

The time for gentleness was over. Hinata clearly enjoyed being made love to, but he'd noticed she didn't mind a more assertive form of coupling from time to time either.

"Gods and Goddesses!" Hinata moans as she rides him.

The bluenette wasn't entirely sure that was an accurate description though. She might technically be on top, but Madara was obviously setting the pace.

Not that she minded. "MADARA!" Every time he slams into her spot, Hinata could swear that she was seeing stars.

"I do adore it when you scream my name like that." He was relentless with his animalistic efficiency. "Do it again."

Her body didn't have an issue surrendering to his demands. Again and again, she screams her lover's name to the Heavens.

"I'm so close!" Hinata scarcely recognizes the sound of her own voice anymore.

All she knew was she was on the edge of something magnificent once again and it was because of her husband. She wanted to feel the euphoria with him once again.

"Together then." He kisses her fiercely while claiming her again and again, making the water go everywhere. "Always together."

Madara smiles as she returns his kiss. It was beautiful to watch her come undone in his arms. Truly, the woman could be a sea nymph at times and it would have been impossible not to respond to the way she held him inside her so perfectly.

Not that he would have wanted too. He surrenders to his own lust only mere seconds after his wife did. After all, a lady's pleasure should come first.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

By the time they were finally sated, Hinata had somehow been carried to their bedchambers and was now wearing a sleeping kimono. She notices with no small degree of amusement that the same could be said for Madara.

"Out of curiosity, I find myself curious how your friends reacted when they realized you were going to marry me." Madara brushes some hair away from her face. "I'm not going to punish them based on your answer. I merely desire some more entertainment."

Hinata bits her lower lip at that. "They were shocked." That and horrified, but the bluenette knew better than to say as much. "The same extended to Sasuke."

It was rare to marry two men, but Hinata was well aware that her friends and family had all been worried for her safety. Though they had encouraged the match for obvious reasons.

It was a bit grayer with Sasuke. He had become one of their group again during the assassination attempt. Every once in awhile, Hinata would catch Sakura looking at Sasuke with something she was sure was regret though.

"I imagine so." He chuckles.

Hinata didn't really blame her for that. She knew how difficult it could be to get over one's first love, even if that love wasn't reacquainted. That and the fact Sakura hadn't actively protested or tried to win Sasuke over meant they had reached some sort of understanding on the matter.

"Mhm." She looks at him curiously. "Why did you name our daughter Eshima?"

There was also Naruto to consider. He'd been in shock, but Hinata was almost certain that he supported her match with Sasuke now. With Madara, not to much.

It was a bit of a bitter pill to swallow to realize Naruto's feelings for her had only been friendly in nature, but somewhere along the way she had fallen for both Uchihas. Hard and against all reason, but she loved them and their children more than she had ever thought was possible.

"I can't recall if we've had this discussion before or not." He sighs as though feeling guilty. "I once knew a Hyuga woman in my first life. Not well, just in passing. Though she tried to warn me that there was more to life than just battle." Madara pauses, clearly struggling to find the words. "I didn't love her. I barely knew her. I didn't even know her first name until after her passing, but I suppose looking back on it she represented another path. One that wouldn't have been as dark as the one that I found myself on, but in the end it matters not because I love you and our children."

Hinata blinks as she tries to process that. "So you named our daughter after one of my ancestors?" She almost wanted to feel jealous, but Hinata couldn't. There was too much pain in his voice. "That's sweet in an odd way and I'm glad that you love us because we love you."

She couldn't say that Sasuke loved him, but still Madara had changed. Hinata was almost certain of it. It was in the way he'd look at her and their children. Madara had even gone so far as to 'abdicate' even if it was only on paper.

"Yes, you could say that." He smiles and kisses her. "I would have liked for our courtship to be a more conventional one, of course. Though the end result is the same and I wouldn't trade the three of you for the world. Sasuke on the other hand…"

Hinata rolls her eyes at that. "I hope one day the two of you will get passed your differences." Though Hinata knew that wasn't particularly likely, a girl could still dream.


	31. Chapter 31

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any requests for the epilogue, now is the time to get them in. As I said, I can't promise that I'll be able to incorporate every request, but I do try. Chapter 32 will be the final chapter, but never fear. I'm working on a new Hinata story that will hopefully be unveiled sometime on July 29th or 30th, depending on your time zone. The pairing will be Kakashi x Hinata x Itachi.

 **IMPORTANT CHAPTER NOTATIONS:** This chapter takes place a few months after the previous one. The twins are now two years old and don't worry, that isn't a REAL rabbit. Oh and as for anyone wondering why Sasuke and Madara didn't notice earlier, it's because they had their guard down. Their children are adorable and it'd be difficult not get distracted. Plus, I wanted to give Hinata a chance to show off. Happy reading.

Chapter 31

"I'm amazed that you actually let them run things without interfering." Sasuke looks at Madara with skeptical eyes.

He wasn't sure how it had happened, but Sasuke couldn't fault Madara in at least a couple areas. He loved Hinata in his own demented way, he was a devoted father, and apparently Madara Uchiha didn't lie. He was a ninja of his word.

The other Uchiha snorts. "I'm offended by the implication that you thought me a liar, but I wouldn't say that's an entirely accurate." That didn't mean that the former emperor didn't exploit every loophole available though. "I merely send them written suggestions and they wisely decide to enact them. I find it's just easier that way."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. He should have known that Madara was far too much of a control freak to allow the Daimyos and Kages to rule without meddling somehow.

"That's about the best that I could expect from you." Sasuke smiles as he watches little Itachi push Eshima on the swing. "You've given our children a very precious gift, you know. If you hadn't stepped down they would have had a target on their backs for their entire lives."

"Faster!" Eshima giggles. "Faster, Brother!"

"Much like their mother, it would be impossible to deny them anything." Madara chuckles and nods at the adorable sight.

It wasn't hard to see why. Itachi was pushing his little sister as fast as he could. He might only be two, but just like the man he had been named after…he was already showing signs of being a prodigy.

So was his sister. A fact that makes Sasuke supremely happy, despite who had sired her. Eshima would always be more Hinata's daughter than Madara's in his mind.

"True enough." Sasuke couldn't argue with that logic.

"Alright!" Itacih smiles as he pushes even faster.

They might have continued like that for hours, Sasuke supposes until Eshima notices something 'extraordinary.' A fluffy white rabbit.

"Brother, lookie!" She giggles madly as she jumps off the swing and lands with a disturbing amount of grace for a toddler on her feet. "It's a bunny!"

It was truly amazing how such a simple sight could make children so happy. True it was 'cute,' but Sasuke couldn't imagine himself reacting to the sight of a rabbit in such a way. Though something strikes him as odd about the 'bunny.'

"Itachi, Eshima, leave it alone." He strides towards them. "It's a wild animal." It's fur shouldn't be white. It wasn't winter.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata blushes deeply as she apologizes to Mei and Gaara. The image of those two locked in a passionate kiss was likely going to be forever seared in her mind.

"It's alright, Lady Hinata." Mei laughs and just shakes her head. "How do you think that I got pregnant in the first place?" She gestures to a baby in its crib not even a few feet away.

She was an adorable one with hair as red as any rose and eyes that matched her mother. Most amusingly though, Hinata couldn't detect any eyebrows on the girl and she seemed to have inherited her father's lack of pupils. (Though the bluenette was sure the Kazekage did have them, they were just the same color of his irises. Maybe).

Gaara was blushing as red as his daughter's hair though. "I believe what Lady Hinata means is that she didn't require a demonstration on the matter." It was odd, but strangely endearing.

"Of course." Mei smiles at Hinata. "What were you looking for, My Lady?"

Right. She had come to visit them for a reason. It was just hard to concentrate on such things when Hinata had walked in on such a private moment.

"Have either of you seen Madara, Sasuke, and the twins?" She looks at them with hopeful eyes.

Gaara had made it a habit to keep 'an eye' on them. Well more specifically, several eyes. That technique that the Kazekage used in the Chunnin Exams still came in handy to this very day.

"They're in the courtyard." He nods at her. "Don't worry. I haven't seen anything that would be cause for concern." Gaara couldn't help, but laugh. "Your children apparently found a white rabbit and are quite eager to pet it, but Sasuke and Madara seem a little skeptical about allowing such a thing to occur."

Hinata's eyes widen in horror. "A white rabbit in summer?" That could mean only one thing. "My babies!" A clever assassin was lurking somewhere in the wings.

Hinata had to move and she had to move quickly. So she Flickers out of the room and into the courtyard as fast as her jutsu could carry her!

What she sees when she arrives, chills her to the very bone. Sasuke and Madara must have figured out what was going on because her husbands had darted over to their children and pulled them away from the rabbit.

"Don't touch it." Madara holds onto Itachi firmly as Sasuke does likewise. "The bunny is very sick and if you touch it, you will get sick as well."

That was one way to put it. "Byakugan! Sasuke, Madara, get rid of it!" Hinata knew what it was. It was similar to Deidara's clay 'birds' in a way. Designed to look and move like an animal, but in reality it was a grenade.

Sasuke nods as he grabs it and hurls it far away. Hinata didn't even bother to watch as it explodes a few hundred feet away. Things weren't over yet.

"Ah ha!" Her Byakugan locates the assassin and she wastes no time in unleashing the Gentle Fist.

The bastard didn't know what hit him. Though he did hit a tree. Her punch packs enough force that he snaps it in half as his body slams into it.

Madara's eyes narrow. "Excellent work, Hinata." He strides over and throws the man over his shoulder. "That ought to lock up his chakra network rather nicely."

"It also might kill him from internal bleeding." Sasuke smirks as their children cheer.

They had no idea what they were actually cheering about. Other than their mommy had won a fight, Hinata thinks.

"He deserves it." She frowns. "Attacking two innocent children because of who their parents are."

For once, both her husbands seem to be in complete agreement. Though it was Sasuke who came up with a plan first. "We'll take him to Orochimaru for interrogation." He smiles at her. "Why don't you lay the twins down for a nap?"

That did seem like a good idea. Orochimaru would insure they suffered for what they had done and the twins had had enough excitement for one day.

"Alright." She nods. "I will."

"You were glorious in your righteous fury." Madara smirks as he kisses her cheek before the two of them walk off. "Like a lioness, protecting her cubs."

Well, Hinata would beg to differ. She wasn't like a lioness protecting her cubs. In that moment, she might as well have been an actual lioness doing so. After all, a mother's instincts were a powerful and terrifying force. Though it was too late to correct the former emperor because he and Sasuke were already making their way to Orochimaru.

* * *

A few moments later, Madara smirks as the barbarian is strapped onto an exam table. This was going to prove most amusing.

"You may as well confess your reasons now." Orochimaru shakes his head as though he was terribly disappointed in the attacker. "I can't promise you that doing so will grant you mercy, but not doing so will surely only make your already horrid situation worse."

The man coughs up some blood. "The children weren't my primary target. I knew that these abominations would save them. My plan was to kill them while their guard was down, but the Hyuga woman showed up before that could happen." Well, Madara privately decides the man did deserve some points for honesty. Though he was stupid.

Over his long existence, the proud Uchiha had met many fools. Of course, the eldest Uchiha decides that this particular assassin was too foolish to even deserve the label of fool. How did one describe the most moronic individual on the face of the planet?

"You were right about that much, but you're an idiot." Sasuke's eyes narrow. "I can't believe you actually believed you could kill either of us with such a pathetic plan."

The man shivers in his bed. It was impressive considering, Madara was quite certain he had at least a few broken bones and was likely bleeding internally.

"GO TO HELL!" The assassin glowers at them.

"I've been there." Madara shrugs. "There is nothing more torturous than listening to simpletons such as yourself pretend they were destined for greatness, but rest assured you will suffer greatly before we allow you the privilege of death."

No one would ever threaten his family and get away with it as far as he was concerned. That was one thing that he and Sasuke had always agreed on.

"True and I'm quite certain that I can gain some useful information from his corpse." Orochimaru smiles.

The man was a bit disturbing. True, Madara knew the value of ninja bodies when it came to science, but still there was no arguing with the fact that Orochimaru was creepy.

"Wonderful." He smirks at Sasuke. "Shall we make this bastard suffer then? Hinata has repeatedly stated that she wishes for us to bond and this seems like the perfect opportunity to do so."

Sasuke returns Madara's with one of his own. "I thought you'd never ask." He glares at the idiot on the bed. "By the time we're finished with you, you'll wish that you'd never been born."


	32. Chapter 32

In Another Life

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of _**In Another Life**_. Oh and if you're interested, please feel free to check out my other stories.

 **Upcoming stories:** I'm hoping to release three new stories by the end of July and two of them have Hinata with the main character. If you're interested, please see the UPCOMING STORIES section on my profile for further details. As I said though, the Kakashi x Hinata x Itachi story will be posted on July 29th or July 30th.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place five years after the previous chapter. The twins are now seven years old.

Chapter 32

Herding Uchihas could be more difficult than herding cats, Hinata muses. Her children were still absolutely adorable, but they were also forces of nature. Just sending them off to the Academy every day had proven quite the difficult challenge.

"Izuna, what did I tell you about leaving your sandals out in the middle of the room?" Hinata sighs and shakes her head. "You know that someone could trip over those."

An adorable blue haired toddler looks up at her. "Sorry, Mama." He was the spitting image of Madara, save for his hair and lavender eyes. One day those blue spikes would likely blossom into a fully fledged mane.

She shakes her head and embraces him tightly. It was impossible to truly scold him. His Bubble Eyes Jutsu was far too powerful.

"It's alright. Just try to be more careful." She smiles at her youngest child. "Where are your sisters and brother?"

"Outside playing with kunais." Izuna smiles up at her while putting on his sandals.

Those words make Hinata's eyes widen in horror. "What?!" Oh that was so not good. While Eshima and Itachi might be old enough for such things, Hinata wasn't entirely sure how she felt about her second set of twins doing the same.

Never mind. The pregnant woman didn't have time to interrogate her youngest child further as she scoops him into her arms and heads out the door. There was no way that she was going to allow disaster to strike their happy family over a training accident!

When she got outside, Hinata didn't know whether she should find the sight adorable or infuriating. "It's all in the wrist." Sasuke smiles at their identical twins. "Like this." Both Sasuke and Madara were training their children.

"Sasuke, Madara, you really should have told me that you wanted to start teaching Mikoto and Emiko how to throw kunais!" Hinata grumbles.

Yes, Sasuke had clearly sired their second set of twins. Both of them and as such, he had named them. The eldest was named after his mother and the youngest was named after hers.

Sasuke shoots her a sheepish smile. "Well, I figured since they're entering the Academy next year, that now would be a good time to give them both a head start on training." Damn that smile. It was almost as bad as the Bubble Eyes Jutsu.

"For once, I concur." Madara nods at her. "There's no reason why they shouldn't at least be able to throw kunais proficiently when they enter the Academy. Besides, they're all capable of throwing fireballs."

Hinata rolls her eyes at that. Yes, they all could. Which was making Izuna's Terrible Twos a little difficult to deal with, but most of the time he was far more mellow than the man who had sired him.

When Izuna did have a temper tantrum though, well Hinata was grateful that they lived in a castle. His flames weren't hot enough to melt stone. Yet.

Honestly, what was she going to do with them. "If they get hurt, you're both banished from our bedchambers for a week." That threat usually got compliance out of both her husbands.

"Alright, but you'd be punishing yourself just as much as us." Sasuke shakes his head as he walks over and kisses her forehead. "You know that, right?"

Both sets of twins and Izuna giggle. Their youngest daughters looked so much like Hinata that it was uncanny, only they had mismatched eyes. One was as black as the night sky and the other the trademark lavender of the Byakugan and of course, their hair was black. Though Hinata was proud to note, they both possessed a blue tint to it.

"That may be true, but it's a sacrifice that I'm quite willing to make to protect our children." She shakes her head.

"Mother, we should get going." Mikoto smiles at Hinata. "Or else Big Brother and Big Sister are going to be late."

She was a smart one. Ever the diplomat, the 'middle child' had figured out how to 'herd Uchihas' far faster than Hinata ever had.

"Yep!" Emiko giggles as her eyes sparkle with delight. "We don't want them to be late like Daddy's former Sensei. He was late to everything and next year, we get to go. Right, Mommy?"

Surprisingly, Emiko had become the most assertive of their daughters. If They had allowed it, Hinata was quite certain she would have marched right off and joined the Academy as soon as she could walk.

"Right." Hinata nods as she sighs an heads off with her unruly family.

She wouldn't trade them for the world, but it was never an easy feat to get them all to do anything at the same time. Uchihas were just an independent bunch.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke smiles as they arrive at the Academy. Itachi and Eshima were all too eager to join their classmates. Unfortunately, Itachi didn't get far.

"She's way too good at Hide and Seek." Eshima laughs.

Indeed. Gaara's daughter had only just enrolled in the Academy last year and already, she was sneak attacking people with that sand of hers. Though her favorite target was still Itachi.

"She's good, but I'm better." Itachi smiles as his clone disappears in a puff of smoke and he reappears behind her. "Keep trying, Sandy. You might be able to best me one of these days."

Sandy wasn't her real name of course. It was a nickname that Sasuke was certain Itachi gave her just to rile the girl up. Poor Karura fell for it every time.

"You just got lucky." She rolls her eyes. "You're lucky the Sharingan lets you copy attacks and you figured out how to do shadow clones."

Gaara chuckles at that as he approaches them all with his wife ever by his side. "Luck or not, the fact of the matter is he's learned that attack and figured out how to employ it successfully." He ruffles his daughter's hair with pride. "Though I am proud of your stealth skills and ability to utilize your sand and mother's bloodlines so well."

Karura beams at that as she hugs both her parents. "Thank you, Father." Before she turns her attention back to her peers. "Come on, let's go. We don't want to keep Orochimaru Sensei waiting."

Yeah. Somehow Orochimaru had become an Academy teacher. Sasuke wasn't sure how or why, but it had worked out well in the end for everyone involved. In his own demented way, Orochimaru liked kids.

"Definitely not." Eshima shivers. "He'll summon his snakes, if we do and they aren't as friendly as Aoda."

Hinata sighs as she leans against her husbands. Sasuke already knew what she was going to say, but there wasn't really a point in arguing about it.

"The snakes aren't going to hurt them." Madara shrugs. "It's purely motivational. Perhaps I should employ the same method to ensure the Daimyos continue to behave themselves."

Sasuke doesn't miss the way Hinata pouts at that. "I'm just happy that the world has been at peace for so long. Let's try to keep it that way." Sasuke couldn't agree more. "Oh and remember, tomorrow is your grandfather's birthday." She smiles at their children. "So we'll have to do something nice for him."

"Okay!" Emiko, Mikoto, and Izuna's voices ring as one.

All of them were positively giddy at that news. It was sweet in Sasuke's mind and he tries not to wince at the knowledge they'd never met their other grandfathers in this life. Either Fugaku or Madara's father. It was too depressing to think about for long.

"Mommy, do you think you'll have a boy or a girl this time?" Mikoto looks at Hinata curiously.

The question was a cute one. Their children were full of them though. Sasuke idly wonders if he had ever been like that. So curious about the world and utterly unafraid to explore.

"She'll probably have a boy and I'm sure this one will be from my side of the family tree." Madara smirks.

Sasuke scoffs at that. "Stop being so competitive. Just because I have three and you have two children." Some things would never change, he supposed and Madara was one of them.

"Well, I have the most boys and you have the most children." Madara shrugs. "For now, it all evens out. I still have a strong feeling this one is going to be a boy though."

Hinata just shakes her head and sighs. Their wife was a wise woman. She was far too intelligent to get in the middle of these sorts of 'debates.'

* * *

Later that night, Madara smiles once the children were all in bed. Their children were his pride and joy of course, but it was always nice to get a few precious hours of blissful quiet or seductive symphonies.

"I imagine that they'll end up getting married. Itachi and Karura." Sasuke shakes his head.

Madara pauses as he considers this and Hinata giggles. "He could do worse than a feisty red head who can make sand coffins and boil her opponents alive." Honestly, the girl would likely be an exceptional choice. "I like the girl, but she'll never compete with our own empress."

How the woman managed the two of them and all their children was a mystery. Perhaps it had something to do with her being a former Hyuga Heiress though.

"Mmm I appreciate the praise, but buttering me up won't do anything to improve your chances of being right." Hinata laughs as she gestures to her stomach.

She wasn't that far along yet. Though the bluenette's stomach had definitely grown a bit softer and rounder.

"I'm aware of it, but everything I say is the truth." Madara smirks at her. "So shall we make good use of that Soundproofing Jutsu."

It was his favorite Jutsu really. That one had come in handy more times than he could count. As hard as it was to get their children to bed, Madara didn't want to risk waking them up without a damn good reason.

"Charming." Hinata laughs as she kisses him and then Sasuke. "What am I going to do with the both of you?"

That was a good question. Madara had several suggestions, but Sasuke was Sasuke. That brat beat him ot the punch.

"The Fire Dance is always a good choice." Sasuke smirks at her. "Do feel free to surprise us though."

He scoops her up into his arms and carries her to their bedroom. Madara snorts at the display, but he knew better than to protest. After all, he and Sasuke did have the same goal in mind. Spending their rest of their lives with their beautiful wife.

"Mmm. I'll keep that in mind." Hinata squirms in his arms playfully, but they all knew she wasn't actually trying to get away.

Madara chuckles as he locks the door behind them and performs the Soundproofing Jutsu. "You know, I have to say that I much prefer this life to my other one." There was definitely merit to the old saying that practice makes perfect, he supposed.

"As do I." Sasuke smirks. "If you count the whole reincarnation thing."

Hinata laughs and pulls them both onto bed with her. "I don't remember my other lives, but I'm quite happy with this one." She kisses them both again. "I couldn't ask for a better pair of husbands or a more wonderful family."

Madara smiles at that as he returns her kiss. When he set out to take over the world, he never could have imagined this would be the end result. Though he wouldn't change a thing.

"And we couldn't ask for a better wife." Sasuke smiles at her.

Well, other than that. Sasuke was clearly trying to get the upper hand on him and Madara just couldn't allow that. "True or more wonderful children." After all, Uchihas were notoriously competitive and what better competition was their than who could impress their empress more?


End file.
